Her Darker Existance
by Volatile321
Summary: Yugi's little sister Yoko - quite the Mary Sue - is taking on the Duel Academy. Destined for greatness she thought she had the Academy wrapped round her finger...however Zane's dark past is catching up to him, dragging her too.
1. Meeting Yoko

It was a sunny day, the sun's broad beams shone powerfully on Duel Academy island, where the magnificent building stood proudly, masses of young students with their friends thronged on the outside, some practically drooling in anticipation, others close to clawing on the pristine doors that so many top duellists had graduated through. Standing behind a tree out of the way were a young girl and an older boy, the girl wearing a white vest and black jeans her neck in a dog collar just like the boy's, the family resemblance through their hair was clearly evident and she gave a small snicker as she watched a small boy get hoisted away for getting to close to the doors.

"They're all so...pitiful..." Yoko laughed, her brilliant violet eyes turning to her older brother, she crossed her arms and leaned around the tree for a better look,

"Don't be so harsh...they're the same age as you." Yugi replied tersely, "Far too cocky for your own good." He sighed and ruffled her hair, she laughed and ducked out of reach.

"I'm not cocky – there's just not enough duel talent, no one here is bursting with duel energy..." She said with disappointment and swept a lock of long hair away from her face,

"It's because there's no duel going on, you'll find someone in here to test your skills that...I'm sure of. Seto doesn't like slackers so you best behave." He told her with a frown and slid his hands into his pocket.

"Hey they're going in!" Yoko chirped clearly ignoring him, every hair on skin prickled with anticipation of the entrance exam, it was the prospect of a duel that excited her...the roar of the monsters, the magic of the cards, the spirit of the duel was all she craved.

"Have you got everything?" The King of duelling sighed, knowing his close sister would be off and away for a good year in ten minutes all away from his watchful eye.

"Hey, I got it already..." She mumbled absent mindedly, her eyes fixated on the number of people swiftly entering the hall.  
"You sure? Tooth paste, tooth brush, pjs, teddy..." He reeled off whilst counting various items on his fingers.

"Yeah, but what person brings her toiletries to an entrance exam!" She reply tiredly, shifting her large backpack that was balance precariously on her shoulder.

"It's only because your 3 suitcases are jam packed of clothes and duelling games!" he replied with a small sigh, "How do you plan on passing school like this?"

"But they're essential..." The girl pleaded, "Plus – Seto will have everything for me." She winked at him and Yugi grew a scowl.

"You've got to carry your toothbrush with you now, It'll be useful in emergencys." He said stuffing one into her pocket.

"Like what, smiling for the camera? Oh wait there, just let me brush my teeth?" She replied looking down at the object sticking noticeably from her jeans.

"Exactly, now you've got to be good, no wild raves on your own and don't miss me too much." He told her with a smile and moved into the pathway which was mostly empty.

"I won't at all, and you'll be too busy dodging reporters to miss me, oh wait there's one there." she said coolly stepping out to him, and sure as hell what was once a small black figure, suddenly became a rushing mound of a teenager.

"Watch ya back!"

"What reporter in their right mind takes a photo of my back?" Yugi quizzed looking at his younger sister with a puzzled expression,

"I...wouldn't be so sure." Yoko replied in a small tune with a grin, and he turned around almost immediately his vision was blocked with a mass of brown hair, as a weight piled on top of him,

"Oomf!- I'm sorry! Don't mind me!" The teen hurriedly rolled off him and began to retrieve his cards that had scattered to the floor messily, "I'm sorry – but I'm so late!" He mumbled scarcely sparing Yugi a look as the duellist picked himself off the floor, Yoko stood beside him with a large grin,

"You saw him coming and didn't tell me?" He hissed into her ear with a playful expression,

"Okay so he's not a reporter...how was I to know you'd get tackled that easily!" Yoko whispered to her brother with a small laugh as he dusted off his shirt. Suddenly her senses sharpened, she could tell...this boy had duel spirit hanging all around him,

"Hey-" She began but Yugi stuck out his arm and shook his head at her, with a frown she looked at him,

"You must be trying out for the Academy." He asked the boy casually who had just retrieved the last of his cards and was holding them in a messy group in his hands,

"Hey aren't you-" the boy began as he fully took in the features of the person opposite him,

"Take this, something tells me it should go with you." Yugi said with a small smile as he handed over a winged Kuriboh card, in Yoko's ears the monster cooed happiness and she smiled knowing her brother had seen the duelling power within him.

"Yugi, it's like one minute till I'm late..." Yoko breathed out glancing at her watch.

"Hm? Oh right well you take care, and don't beat all the teachers on your first day..." Yugi said looking fondly at her, he pecked her on the forehead with a happy smile,

"I won't! And stop looking so soft!" she laughed before running off in the direction of the exams.

"AH! I should get going!" The teen exclaimed and jogged on the spot for a second, "Thank you so much!" He said breathlessly,

"Good luck." Yugi said to the younger teen with a smile and began to walk away, leaving the teen sprinting towards the building.

"You just made it in time Miss..." The man said marking down her name, the names on the clipboard were full, each with a tick beside it, except one.

"Yoko Mutuo."

"Can I just ask..." the man lowered his glasses to study her closely, she prickled slightly under speculation but grew a scowl,

"Related?" she finished testily,

"Yes." He replied looking slightly sheepish,

"It's a total misunderstanding!" She said with a little laugh, and grew a small sweat drop as she wondered how her status would take her on this journey.

"Right. Well it's all in order, and just in time. Your name will be called soon." he informed and gestured for her to enter with a small bow.

"Right, time to pack up people – closing time."

"WAIT!" A lone voice called aloud,

Inside the main hall cheers could be heard, the crowds excitement was thick and heavy, the many enclosures was a feast of duels. The cheering was soon drowned out by the roaring of monsters and explosions, down in arena 3 Yoko was doing herself justice, she had the crowd on edge and hooked by having little more than 100 life points, one turn later...

"Y-you-CAN'T!" the man blathered out, he was almost frothing at the mouth with anger,

"Watch me!...oh wait that was so cliché...Oh forget it – Full force ahead!" Yoko yelled out her raven ,purple hair with blonde tinted locks blew in the tempest her monster created as it struck a direct hit of 6500 damage.

"It's not possible!" The man stammered falling to his knees as life points depleted within the blink of an eye,

"Metamorph all the way!" she giggled, and punched the air with her fist triumphantly as the great stone centipede she'd summoned faded away.

"Hey Chazz, who's that girl there? She's pretty tough took out the guy in-"

"I saw what happened you fool." The pale boy retorted who was slouching on a chair, turning his gaze to her in the arena. "_She reminds me of someone...Someone so long ago..."_

"You don't think she's better than Chazz do you?" Another boy asked the first one.

"Of course not-No one gets any better than me." Chazz interrupted arrogantly. "Not even someone who deliberately plays the crowd."

Standing across the hall on the second floor, were two students who leaned across the railing, both of their eyes were trained on that duel closely, "Zane, you see that?" Alexis asked, "That was a perfect move..."

"Of Course..." He replied as expressionless as ever.

"What, worried she'll over take you?" She teased with a smile,

"No, but she should be someone to watch and those monsters I've never seen anything like them...those tactics were unreal, breaching on the very laws of duelling." His eyes fixated onto the young teen struggling against the crowd as she left the duel area.

"It's no big deal, you've just never seen them before." Alexis concluded lightly.

"That last move was great!" Jaden shouted aloud his eyes gleaming, however he spoke this to himself more or less standing on the top row that was quite devoid of people.

"You didn't see it, she led him on for so long and then bam!..My names Syrus by the way..." a timid boy with blue hair spoke out, the teen looked at him with a grin and stuck his hand out,

"Mine's Jaden, nice to meet you!" Syrus tentatively shook his hand, "Two moves hey? That's quite impressive, that boy there didn't do so bad either – I can't wait for my turn to duel soon! That girl, I saw her outside." he commented as she walked up the stairs of the arena seats to watch the other duels below.

"The boy you were pointing at is called Bastion, he scored the highest in the test - a real smart kid." Syrus said pointing out the older boy dressed smartly in white who was walking up to the girl who had settled down a few rows below them.

"Come on, let's join 'em." Jaden encouraged his shy friend, nudging his elbow slightly.

"Interesting techni-" Bastion was saying, and gave her a low bow, before Jaden popped up at his elbow,

"Hi there, those were some great duels - never seen anything like them!" He interrupted, "And Bastion is it? Woah that was some sweet duelling!" He laughed,

"Thank you..." The older boy replied with a nervous smile, "And who might you both be?"

"Oh right – I'm Jaden, Jaden Yuki and this is Syrus." The small boy gave a weak smile and hid behind Jaden slightly,

"Hi." Yuki and Bastion said simultaneously with smile,

"I saw you outside right?" Jaden asked the girl, who looked modestly surprised,

"Yea I guess so, my names Yoko." She said giving him a small nod, _"I don't quite know what to make of him...it's not often you get someone as enthusiastic as him..."_

"Your monsters where'd you ge-"

Suddenly the speakers announced **"Jaden Yuki report to arena 4".**

"You better get going then." she told him, "Can't wait to see you duel, good luck for it though yeah!"

"Sure will, wish me luck! - Oh and hey Bastion you might just as well be the third best duellist here!" Jaden shouted as he ran down the stairs,

"If I'm third then who's first and second?" Bastian asked genuinely curious. He shouted something inaudible as a reply and disappeared from view,

"He's confident." She said with a laugh, and moved over so the two boys could have a seat,

"He's lucky too; your duel was allegedly the last to be accepted." Bastion added as he sat down, "Quite a personality."

"He sure is someone far too happy to be the last duel of the day, it would have been strange of them not to accept him." She replied watching Jaden skid into the arena.

"Happiness is found in all thing, I personally enjoy mathematics!" He laughed,

"No way! Maths is so boring!" Yoko laughed and Syrus jumped in,

"He got the highest exam result ever recorded!" The small boy chimed,

"Woah...talk about brainy..." She murmured, _"Yugi was right...talent is alive in here."_

"Still it was nothing compared to your duel, what exactly possessed you to drag it? You had him on the ropes by the second turn!"

"I was just having fun- and what is that duelling Jaden!" She exclaimed getting to her feet for a better view, she was looking at the he-she standing opposite Jaden in the arena, wearing the most ridiculous of clown outfits ever found...

"Calling him a he-she is doing Dr. Crowler justice." Syrus chipped in,

"You're like a lovely tour guide!" She said teasingly and he grew a small blush, "But seriously who is she?" Yoko shook her head slightly as she was snapped from her fixating stare on the man,

"Probably best not call him that when he's around..." Syrus timidly warned.

"You were speaking aloud; anyway Crowler's an elite duelist, he's the deputy head apparently." Bastion droned on, "But clearly his skills are lacking."

"Do you know everything off by heart or something?" she asked amused and looked at Bastion's face which cracked into a small smile.

"Call it intelligence, and I looked at the welcome pack the Academy sent out which included the staff ranks, positions and I simply remembered it." He replied smartly, tapping his forehead, Yoko stared blankly at him,

"There was an Academy pack?" she asked chewing her lip slightly,

"Yup." Bastion said with a laugh,

"Oh right...My ...hamster ate that part..." She mumbled sitting back down sheepishly, _"Damn...looks like I'll really have to tidy up if I'm going to make it through school..."_

"You mean you couldn't be bothered." Syrus corrected snapping her from her thoughts.

"Yeaaa... but my hamster did chew my homework up once!" She laughed out but it was cut short as an almighty creaking filled the room as a large metallic monster stood up, should it have been real it's body could have crushed the fences around the arenas.

"That's Crowler's strongest monster...-The Ancient Gear Golem" Bastion informed them, his face in awe.

"Hm, thats quite an alright monster." Yoko commented casually.

"Either you're a great duelist or your bluff like mad! How can you not be impressed?" Syrus exclaimed his face in shock, "I mean look at those attack points-they could wipe anyone out soon enough!"

"Yeah, but-" she began to reply earnestly as Bastion interrupted, "Jaden's got his work cut out now, he was doing pretty fine before. I'd like to see if he can do better."

"He's got this duel in the bag." She stated unconcerned as she heard the familiar cooing of a monster ring in her ears as he drew a card.

"How do you know?" Syrus asked confused.

"He's got his Winged Kuriboh out." she said happily,

"But there isn't a - okay so there is..."Bastion murmured, "How did you know?" he asked his eyes fixed onto her as she smirked,

"Um...Call it...a hunch." she replied feebly and remained silent. After what seemed a while Bastion turned away.


	2. Settling in

**Note: I don't own any yu-gi-oh or GX characters.**

---------------------

"That...was...luck, no way Crowler was beat by some kid..." Chazz stammered out his eyes wide in disbelief and his hands gripped onto the railing.

"Chazz your not worried –right?" a boy on his left side asked

"Of course not- this boy's just some kid, he's got no class like me." he retorted quickly.

"B-but Chazz, this is the second time a teacher was beat so badly. I mean you remember that girl, she was-"

"Will you be quiet!?" Chazz barked out, his knuckles turning paler from gripping too tight.

----------

"Right those that have been accepted please make your way to the reception where we can mark you off, stamp you and then you may board the plane to the Academy island." The speaker repeated as the hall started to clear out of people who had failed. As she stood in the line waiting patiently, she picked up her mobile which had started to vibrate in her pocket.

"Hey lil Yoko, how'd it go?" Yugi sang down her ear.

"It went great Yug, the guy was out in two turns!" she replied cheerfully while taking slow steps forward as the queue shifted.

"Two turns?! Oh great...I'm sure the teachers will love you now, did they send any deaths threats or were they just impressed?" he asked

"You know I can actually picture you with your hand on your head in disbelief, I actually didn't beat him too bad - he did manage to get my life points to 3900..." she replied quietly.

"Yeah? Well that's a great achievement (!) So much for your low profile eh?"

"They were impressed- oh hey gotta go, I'm near the reception desk." She whispered quickly before closing the call.

------

"Dear Yoko, what a surprise you'll get when I'm done." Yugi smiled slyly as he went through his mobile's contact list and down to Seto Kaiba's.

"Yugi?"

"Hey- Seto! How's it going?" Yugi asked cheerfully, _too_ cheerfully...

------

"Who was that?" Jaden asked curiously,peeping round from her left side.

"Huh? Oh that was just my brother." She answered him warily.

"Hey, while we're on the topic of you, I saw you with _him_ outside of the Entrance exams."

"Oh, him ... yeah, we we're just talking..."

"You know him don't you?" he had a smile that was growing by the second on his face as he thought about his encounter.

"Next please!" a lady at the desk called up.

"Urm...Maybe later." She muttered and hurried to the desk. As the lady found her name she cast Yoko's face a searching glance and decided it was out of place to speak her mind.

"Here's your stamp-if you'd just like to remove your gauntlet, there you go. Now, if you go to the left the man will direct you to the plane. Have a nice flight Miss Motuo." The lady pressed a stamp on her hand and an imprint of a Blue Eyes White Dragon was left on her hand.

"Hey, wait there!" Jaden shouted out to her as she started to walk off.

"I'll be over there." She replied pointing to the area where a man stood guard to the plane.

-----

"We might as well wait for Sy and Bastion, their getting the stamps now." Jaden said as he stood next to her.

"Sure."

"So how did you know him?" he asked again.

"Your not going to let this go are you?" she smiled back at his face that was dying for answers.

"Nope! You gotta tell me how you know him! It was amazing when I met him- and that was for less than a minute!" Jaden bounced around his eyes practically shining with joy.

"It was only Yugi..." she muttered amused also aware of some people staring at Jaden jumping around.

"It was the King of Games, standing next to us- how could you not be –" he started to babble out.

"What's got Jay all worked up about?" Syrus asked as he and Bastion joined the pair.

"He got accepted into the Academy that's all, hey Bastion you don't mind if I sit next to you right?" she asked as they started walking towards the plane.

"Of course not, we'll find something to talk about I'm sure." He replied modestly ignoring the strained face of Jaden as he heard this news.

"Yoko-I have so much to ask about..." Jaden was whining to her,

"I am spending the next what? 364 days in the same Academy, there'll be loads of time." She said over her shoulder to him.

"Well, what do you want to know Jaden?" Syrus asked down by his elbow.

"Nothing Sy, maybe later...Come on we might as well get a good seat by them!" he replied as they caught up with the pair in front.

----Several hours later---

"Welcome to the Duel Academy, now you'll have noticed that you'll have previously collected different coloured uniforms. This is to sort you in your dorms. Obelisk Blue, Ra yellow and Slifer Red, depending on how you ranked of course! And you'll receive a email on your Organisers when your welcome assembly is – Good luck!" Chancellor Shepard concluded and the screen went blank, dismissing the students.

"Seto?" Yoko asked sweetly down her mobile phone as she stood in an isolated area away from the crowds of people.

"Yoko? Is that you? How's it going, I heard that you enrolled in my Acade –"

"WHO DESIGNED THESE UNIFORMS?" she demanded furiously.

"Uniforms? Oh – right yes..." Seto trailed off.

"I mean Seto – come on! I've seen shoes bigger than the length of this skirt!" she held up the red skirt to her face as if to demonstrate the point.

"You'll get used to it, I didn't design it – what makes you think I'm capable of that?" he questioned his voice teasing.

"Well I'm not wearing it." She stated defiantly and sat down on the grass.

"You'll get detention then." Seto said simply.

"Fine, it's not like they won't give me any for beating them up in duels." She sighed out.

"Right, yes Yugi called me before and told me you beat your Exam in two moves. Impressive talent this year indeed..."

"Hey I can't stand around all day chattin' - keep in touch I need to go find some clothes instead of the skirt. Byeee." She ended the call and picked up her uniform, clicking on the campus map on her Organiser she found her way to the Slifer Red dorm.

------

"Number 006..." She walked past the doors counting down the numbers that stopped at 005. "Wha?..This isn't right..."

"Are you alright there?" A tall thin man asked who had previously been sitting nearby and reading a book, "You've been pacing around for quite a while."

"Hey, yea...where's dorm number 006?" she asked double checking on the piece of paper.

"Oh you must be Yoko, Chancellor Shepard received _specific_ details off Mr. Kaiba himself for your room. I am Professor Banner your dorm leader by the way." He motioned her to follow him as he walked round the right of the Slifer building and perched close to the edge of the cliff ... was a tent. Dropping her rucksack to the floor, she excused herself to a distance and brought out her mobile.

"Kaiba."

"Yes? Is everything okay?" he asked concern in his voice.

"I've just seen my _accommodation_. If I can call it that, now tell me. Did Yugi set me up?" she was strangely calm.

"Um..." Seto swallowed a few times slightly stuck for an answer.

"Don't give me that, yes or no?" her voice dangerously quiet.

"Yes bu-"As soon as she heard the word she put the call down and dialled Yugi's number in with practised ease.

After a few seconds of the dial tone, Yugi picked up and greeted her, "Yoko-how nice to hear from you again."

"Nice, yes it is. A great view of the sea from my TENT - Seto told me you set this up!" she shouted down the phone.

"Chill-I can't stand the loud noise, feedback from the speaker you know? Well yea, I thought you'd be a bit too comfortable in the Obelisk sector so I arranged for you to rough it out. Your no stranger to camping I know-" Yugi had a smug look on his face as he thought

"Great. Real perfect, a hard day working in school and I get to relax in a tent. With no heating whatsoever." She complained while strolling around on some grass.

"Relax Seto took pity on you and is arranging a single person suite to be built next to the Slifer dorm."

"Isn't that thoughtful? I get singled out after all those talks about trying to blend in." she puffed out, clearly fed up as she leant on a tree.

"Consider him being kind and generous for once, and think of your cards, I'd rather them not be stolen by another girl."

"Oh yea, when I pop for a shower some girl's going to rummage through my bag and swipe them right?"

"Possibility, oh I'll speak to you later Joey's came round- be good!" Yugi chided and hung up. Looking at her phone for a while, Yoko sighed and slid it back into her jean's pocket. Walking back to her tent she found Proffessor Banner stroking a cat next to it.

"Welcome back, this is only temporary for a few days. It seems the people controlling such things are in quite a flux over where you should stay, so during these days you'll have to make do with the public facilities in our sector." he informed her when suddenly yells from the dorm upstairs startled them.

"Probably a cockroach or a mouse scaring the boys, nothing to worry about." Proffesor Banner told her cheerfully.

"Cockroaches. Great." she muttered aloud, her face an ashy grey as she thought of the insects.

----

A couple minutes later and she had found some black hot pants that were longer than her skirt and had gotten changed in the toilets. Stepping outside she went on one knee to loosen up the laces on her boots that reached half way up her calf.

"Hey, thats Yoko." Syrus said as he saw a girl crouched on the floor from the upper level of the dorm.

"Your right, she doesn't seem to have found anybody to go round with. Poor girl..." Jaden commented after closing his door, they watched as she pulled out her Organiser and started to walk down a path."HEY YOKO!"


	3. Bringing Chazz in

**Authors Note : Thanks to those who added it to their favourite stories list :) , I don't own the yugioh or GX characters, again if you don't like it then don't read or bother to flame thankyuu!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko turned round and saw Jaden waving madly to her from the second floor of the dorm, with a slight smile she waved back and continued walking.

"Hey, she's not going to wait?" Jaden asked dumb founded as he let his arm fall down.

"She's a girl; you can't expect her to follow a pair of boys like us around constantly." Syrus told him as they started to walk along a different route.

"Hm, you're actually right about that!" he replied approvingly.

-----

"Got no mates...no idea what to do, I think I can class this as school then." Yoko thought dejectedly as she slid her hands in her pockets and walked casually along a dirt path flanked by lush grass that was kept immaculately free from weeds. To her left there was a wide view of the glittering sea surrounding the island and parked ahead on the path was a bench currently occupied by three boys from the Obelisk Dorm. "This can't be good." She muttered under her breath as one of the boys saw her with an expression that hardly bode well.

"Chazz, it's that girl, - the one that had the weird monster."

"So?" he cracked open a lazy eye as he slouched on a bench and looked around, "It's only her." He stated feigning indifference as he shut his eyes once again.

"Hey you-girl!" the boy on his left shouted suddenly.

Chazz heard her irritated reply of "What?" and a small smirk grew on his face, Obelisks didn't like their territory being encroached on and some kid with rare cards was no exception to the usual reaction.

"This is Obelisk territory – you can't be here slacker, especially when Chazz the greatest duelist is round here!" The boy scorned as he walked up to her.

"He doesn't want some weakling skulking around-beat it! She's not even wearing uniform." Another boy added scathingly referring to her vest and pants as he got up and joined his friend.

"So?" she asked defiantly her eyes watching the pair closely who had stood in front of her blocking the path.

"So what dorm you in?" one sneered,

"Probably the Slifer's one." The other answered with the beginnings of a sniggering laugh.

"And what if I am?" She replied back, her hands turning into fists although her voice kept steady.

"So, I say Slifer Reds get off our turf." One stated utilising his height to try and intimidate.

"Yeah your not wanted he-" The boys cajoled at her when suddenly Chazz spoke out.

"Leave her alone you two; you saw how she was at the Exams. Besides, give her some credit those monsters were _different_ -rare probably." He stood up slowly and brushed his uniform smoothing out the creases.

"Your right about them being different." Yoko replied darkly turning her attention to him.

"I say we have a look at them, so is our little Slifer rebel up for a duel?" Chazz mocked lightly his onyx eyes locked in hers as he walked closer.

"Sure." She replied a small smile beginning to grow as she took her deck out.

"Good little Slifer." Chazz drawled out and brought his own deck when suddenly a shout was heard.

"YOKO-I found you at last!!" Jaden shouted from some distance behind her, she and the others watched as he ran up,"Hey, a duel?! That's cool, go right ahead." He stopped in the distance between the pair and looked from one to the other.

"What is this? - The Slifer Party?" Chazz growled out, suddenly withdrawing his own deck. But his eyes were fixed on hers and as she put it away he caught a glimpse of a card. Something inside his head stirred a distant memory, this girl looked familiar but where from?

Meanwhile Jaden and Yoko were having a quiet hurried discussion,

"That was well random! Who runs up shouting like that?! And I think you put him off duelling Jay..." she hissed to him.

"Well ... I do, I thought it was okay. Anyway who's this guy? He sounds rather grumpy." Jaden asked watching Chazz who seemed to be staring at something.

"Chazz apparently, I ran into a fix with two of his mates and then he stepped in." She explained.

"Great, hey I was here to find you. Syrus told me the Welcome Dinner's about to start and you hadn't arrived, well you get the idea..." he finished casually.

"Hello, earth to Chazz?" A girl from Obelisk Blue called out loudly, she stood a few steps away along the path Yoko had intended to continue on beforehand.

"Hm? Oh, Alexis, why are you here?" Chazz gave a small twitch as he was snapped from his thoughts and turned round to the pretty blonde girl.

"The Welcome Dinner, remember?" she told him.

"Of course. Why else would you come and collect us, being the goody goody student again." He scorned and started to walk in the direction of his dorm with the two boys following instinctively, "Oh and Slifer kid don't come round here again." He warned lightly before turning round.

"Don't mind Chazz, he's the stereo typical rich snob you find sometimes." Alexis said kindly to the pair when Chazz was out of ear shot.

"It's fine , I've seen his type around before." Yoko replied.

"Yea if they duelled that'd be quite a match– hey we gotta go Yoko!" Jaden said suddenly, his confident face changing to one of anxiety and he started tugging at her elbow. After saying good bye they ran back to the Slifer Dorm, upon reaching their sector they found people milling slowly into a large room.

"Come sit with us Yoko." Jaden offered happily, not wanting to refuse his kind offer she followed him to a small table where Syrus sat by. Soon their Dorm leader appeared,

"Welcome boys and girls, I am Professor Banner your Dorm Leader. Now by allowing the two dorms to mix at dinner I have bent the rules slightly, but I see no reason not to, not many senior staff come round here and," he gave a broad smile and continued, "that and I don't want to keep switching rooms between the girls and the boys! Perhaps we should eat now as our friend at the back is demonstrating." He referred to Jaden who was busily tucking into the food while complimenting it.

--------------

"I'm allergic to fish, do you two want it?" Yoko asked as she saw her two friends thoroughly enjoy them.

"Yea, but why, what happens when you eat it?" Syrus asked helping himself to one closely followed by Jaden.

"I get a rash it's the same with seafood." She explained.

"That's odd, how come Yugi isn't allergic?" Jaden replied casually in between mouthfuls of rice.

"...Well, I don't know..." she replied honestly, pausing slightly to think.

"Jaden, what's the King of Games got to do with Yoko's allergies?" Syrus asked his face showing general confusion as he looked between the two.

"Well he's Yoko's bro." Jaden stated nonchalantly and returned to his food with the same vigor that he had a few minutes ago.

"Was it that obvious?" Yoko asked exasperatedly.

"Sure, the hair, eyes and you wear pretty similar clothes." Jaden answered and turned round to look at Syrus who had blatantly frozen with a bowl and chopsticks in each hand,"Wassup Sy?" he asked putting his own bowl down and waved a free hand in front of his face.

"Y-Yoko is the King of Games...sister?" He stuttered out slowly, his eyes transfixed onto her it seemed to Yoko that he was having a silent panic attack.

"Okaay lets not make a commotion maybe?" she warned and glanced around for anyone who happened to be listening in. "Well I'm going back into my room, I'll see you tomorrow in class maybe." She announced suddenly after a while as Syrus gave no clear signs of calming down, or any attempt to act normal. She placed her half empty dinner tray onto the racks where the finished ones were and retreated to her room. Room? Sorry tent.

Without much to do on her own, she got changed into her pyjamas, in the toilets again, which had a Blue Eyes White Dragon on it and matching blue shorts. Crawling clumsily back into the small one person tent she saw her Organiser that she abandoned on the floor of it, beeping with a few messages.

Message 1 from the Academy: First lesson is English in room A5 at 9 am, Maths in room B2 at 10 am. The following lessons will be updated later, this message will automatically delete by tomorrow please do not reply.

Message 2 which was off Jaden: Hey Yoko, Chazz wants to duel me at midnight today! Isn't that good? Me and Syrus are going, do you want to come along?

Message 3 which was a video clip message of Chazz, her brow furrowed in thought as she watched it, "Slifer Slacker, I've invited you and that kid who defeated Crowler to a duel tonight at midnight in the main duel area. I want your cards and who ever wins gets the pick of the losers deck."

"It's like what?" She thought and checked her watch that was glowing green in the dark and it shone a 9:38 pm, "I have like 3 hours until I duel, I'll have to reply to Jaden first."

Message to Jaden: Yea, okay he sent me a dual challenge too we'll meet up somewhere please? I don't fancy running round Duel Academy on me own. She lay on the bed spread on the floor of her tent waiting for a reply and soon she had one.

Jaden-That's cool, me and Sy'll wait outside the boy's Dorm since there's a path straight to the Duel place, will you be okay getting there?

Yoko-Sure, my tent is like parked on the side of the boy's Dorm anyway. I'll see you two at 11:50 then we'll have time to get to the duel area.

Jaden replied with "Yea." And she left it at that before settling down for a short nap not wanting to stare aimlessly at the tent wall for the next few hours. After what seemed to be only a few short moments her phone began to ring and clamour loudly for attention next to her pillow, moving slowly she looked at the caller and it was Kaiba.

"Morning." She croaked out sarcastically with a small smile.

"Morning indeed, I thought you might have forgotten to set your alarm so I, so graciously might I add, decided to wake you." He said brightly down her ear.

"But, it's half 11 ish."

"And your duel is at 12." He continued with a smirk as he swivelled on his chair to face the monitor of his laptop which currently showed the conversation between Jaden and Yoko.

"And how did you know?! You were spying on me?" She asked good naturedly expecting a relay of information about hidden bugs everywhere.

"Don't terrorize me, my eyes would burn out the moment I'd begin spying - you are that repulsive!" he answered in a hurt tone.

"Thanks, nice to know you're such a good friend...." she replied with a broad smile.

"Somebody had to say, if it weren't me on the phone it'd be Yugi screaming down something more atrocious, or the bumbling idiot Joey-" Seto justified himself as Yoko interrupted glancing at her watch.

"I have a Duel to go to you know..."

"Oh right yes, I'll slap this onto your report card just so you can graduate with an atrocious record for breaking rules-"

"Whatever Seto, you should be signing oil rig deals or creating some mad new company product right now, so be a good little girl and run along."

"Girl?!"

She cut him off at the beginning of a rant and a string of threats knowing his pride would let it carry on for several minutes, something her boots' laces demanded before venturing out in a jacket to meet up with Syrus and Jaden.


	4. A Duel Gone Askew

**Notes-I forgot to mention that I raised the ages of the characters by a year or so! So Jaden is 16,Syrus 15 and Zane being a 3rd year student is 18/19. And because GX is set 20 years in the future I've decreased any Yugioh characters by 10 years or so, Seto being in his early 20's and Yugi being 19 or so. Also I most probably suck at writing duel fights so I've avoided this one...**

**Also that I don't own the charcaters, pweez don't flame don't like don't read etc,etc..**

**-------------------------**

"Are you ready?" Jaden asked as she emerged from her tent to find them waiting outside, Syrus constantly glancing around nervously.

"Yea, just let me fix this." She replied and slid the standard duel disk onto her arm.

---

"Jaden...are you sure this is fine?" Syrus asked quietly as they began to walk to the duel arena.

"Of course, we won't get into trouble Sy." He reassured him as they entered the lit building.

"Besides, I think a challenge is something you accept." She added as they pushed open the doors cautiously to the arena, only to find it empty.

"Where are they?" Syrus asked looking around the empty stadium.

"You don't think he set us up right?" Yoko asked looking round at the pair.

"No...Maybe he's late?" Jaden suggested, before pulling out his organiser, "I'll call him and see if he'll show."

-----

"Hey Chazz, your things ringing." A blue haired boy whispered to him.

"I can feel it you moron, it can wait till this guard goes." He hissed back as they froze against a wall waiting for the man to pass.

"It's some kid called Jaden." Another boy on his right said looking at the caller, as the man passed Chazz picked up the Organiser which was vibrating with the call.

"What do you want?" he asked boldly as they entered the stadium to find the brown haired boy accompanied with Yoko and a blue haired boy.

"I see you showed up, that's good." Jaden smiled out as he took the organiser down from his ear and into its holder.

"So, your name's Jaden then." Chazz said looking at the Organiser which displayed it.

"Yea, so lets get this duel started, I'll go first yea?" Jaden said confidently and started to step up onto the duel platform.

"Ha-no slacker, girls go first. You may be a good duelist to beat Crowler but I want to see her cards first." Chazz instructed with a smirk as he watched Jaden slouch dejectedly with a frown.

"Fine...Yoko go get him! But, we'll duel later then Chazz." Jaden consoled himself as he jumped off the platform.

"You're rather obsessed with my cards aren't you?" Yoko stated, as Chazz grew a greedy grin on his pale face.

"I'd say anyone would be, they're rather unique in a way it's a one of a kind deck." Chazz explained simply stepping up.

"Maybe, maybe not." She said and they announced "Duel" In unison as their duel disks slid open.

"I'm first-I summon Reborn Zombie in defence mode and place one facedown card. Your move." He froze and watched as she drew out another card adding to the five in her right hand, and glanced at them.

"What happened to ladies first eh?" she asked casually placing down a facedown card.

"Didn't know you classed as a lady." One of Chazz's lackeys sniggered to his friend, earning a slight frown off Chazz who then barked out,

"Who cares? Just hurry up."

"Fine...I'll summon Battle Ox in attack mode." She smiled out as Chazz's expectant face switched to one of surprise, "And I'll end my turn."

"What's this trash?" he spat out at her.

"It's called a monster maybe?" she taunted quietly.

"No, that's a common card – where's the others!" he shouted and started walking across to her, the monsters and face down cards started fading away as the duel was terminated.

"Hey Chazz, what's the big deal?"

"Yea Chazz, you should be duelling her!" the two boys shouted out to him which he replied something harshly silencing them.

"Well, I don't see a problem." Yoko asked taking a hasty step back as Chazz snarled angrily and seized her wrist tightly that held the remaining cards.

"Hey-What are you doing Chazz?!" Jaden said running up, followed by Syrus, not quite sure what to do. Twisting her wrist towards him easily, he had a clear view of her playing hand: Pot of Greed, Koumori Dragon, Guard Dog, De Spell.

"What the hell is this?!" he asked forcefully shaking her wrist.

"Cards, you idiot-now let go!" she said and trying to twist herself free from the grip that failed to loosen.

"Chazz, you're going to hurt her, let her go." Jaden reasoned gently and moved towards Yoko to help her.

"No, tell me _what have you done with the cards_?" he hissed to her, "Where's the one at the Exams – Gay Angel something."

"Gael Angel of the Leviathan, get it right you mammoth." She replied and breathed in sharply as Chazz gripped tighter although she wore her black (fingerless) fabric gauntlets they didn't provide any form of a shield from his force.

"Chazz – come on you only wanted to duel, you're hurting her!" Jaden said loudly snapping Chazz from his furious grip, he loosened it and Yoko brought it back to her rubbing tenderly ,after she removed her gauntlet, on the red heated area of where Chazz had clamped on.

"That was rather harsh; I mean it's all red and sore..." Syrus commented quietly looking over at the wrist, followed by a low growl off Jaden.

"You do know that card, so where is it?" Chazz demanded, his expression not betraying any remorse for his previous action.

"Geez, are her cards all you care about? I mean you could have said sorry to her first!" Jaden replied angrily. However, Chazz was saved from answering and the slight flicker of his eyes going to her sore wrist was unnoticed as his two followers started defending him.

"The next King of Games apologise to a Slifer slacker?!"

"You're out of your mind, you should be apologising to him for getting his hand dirty!" they shouted across the stadium.

"Will you two shut up?! I came here to see her cards, and these-"he went over to Yoko who watched him carefully, he grabbed the duel disk and took her deck out amidst the protests of her friends, "aren't her cards. Look at this Slacker - this is a standard beginner's deck anyone can buy from a shop, nothing like the one she had at the Entrance Exam!" he spat out angrily after rifling through them. He then dropped the cards to the floor purposely, and they splashed out all around them just common playing cards.

"Hey, you didn't have to do that-"Syrus protested,

"He wasn't going to hand them back nicely, in your dreams maybe!" one of Chazz's lackeys shouted out, and fell quiet as Chazz sent a chilling glare to them.

"Okay it's my fault, so what if these weren't my cards? I could have probably beaten you with them anyway." Yoko said cautiously watching Chazz's disgruntled face gain its arrogant streak back.

"You beat me with _those_ cards?" he sneered at her, "What were you going to do? Get your Killer Tomato monster and beat me with that?" he mocked.

"You'd be rather ashamed if I did." She replied casually. As Chazz was about to retort Syrus spoke out,

"Can you hear that?" he said suddenly, everyone fell silent and the solemn _tap tap_ of footsteps were heard.

"That'll be campus security guards." Chazz said already stepping away from the group and to his own pair, "Come on you two, we need to get out of here before they catch us."

-----

"Jaden, what do we do?" Syrus whined anxiously as the footsteps became louder.

"Leave, come on Yoko." Jaden said and jumped off the platform, he ran over to the doors they had entered from and opened it a slight crack to see shadows advancing. He let the door close quietly and ran back to the group, "They're coming from this way, we'll have to go out differently."

"Let's follow Chazz, they probably got out fine." Yoko decided quickly and the group made a hasty exit from the doors on the opposite side of the stadium. Rounding a corner, they spotted Chazz's friends leaning on a wall by a door.

"There's them Slifer kids again." A blue haired one reported, gaining the other's attention.

"Hey where's the way out?" Jaden asked urgently, and the pair smiled devilishly.

"You really think we'd tell you?" the other boy with brown hair asked.

"No reason not to like." Syrus reprimanded boldly.

The pair made a "hmph" noise but they almost instantly jolted alert from their slouching demeanor,

"I hear guards!" one whispered urgently and pushed frantically at each other through the door they were by. At the exact same moment Chazz was about to walk out from, with the two boys pushing forcefully to get in he crash landed onto the tiled floor as they barrelled into the room closely followed by the Slifers.

"You idiots what do you think you're doing?!" he scolded them, his face flushing from the embarrassment of being pushed over.

"Sorry Chazz-Campus guards are coming!" one explained as they tried to help him up only to have him wave their hands away.

"We're going to hide out in the boy's toilets?" Yoko asked her face an expression of disgust at the sharp smell.

"I don't think we have a choice, come on choose a cubicle, we'll stand on the toilets if they come in to check." Jaden said pushing past Chazz and his friends.

"Hey Slacker - not so fast." Chazz interrupted Yoko as she made to follow Jaden; he stuck out his arm stopping her from passing. "Why should I let you hide out in here?! You didn't bring the cards so I wasted a good part of the night with a couple of stinking Slifers, I should kick you out of here right now." He said his expression disgruntled.

"We don't stink at all; _this_ place stinks probably because you're here!" Yoko replied viciously at his face which grew rather annoyed.

"You are so close to being thrown out of here and just because your some girl doesn't make a difference." Chazz threatened darkly.

"And as if security won't notice a 16 year old girl thrown out into the corridor right in front of them, they'll probably get you next." Yoko scoffed and ducked under Chazz's arm to get past.

"They won't when I've got money blinding them." He stated smugly and folded his arms, the groups remained silent as they stood apart for a while as they waited and listened out for any guards passing.

"I think it's all quiet..." Syrus said timidly as he and Jaden walked softly to the door, they pushed it open slowly and peeked at the currently dark, empty corridor before exiting followed by Yoko and the Obelisks."They don't lock any doors because we're on an island and if the guards have passed they switch the lights off." He informed them.

"So I guess it's all safe to go back to the arena and to our Dorm that way." Yoko said pointing to the direction they had come from.

"Good, I don't want to see any of you around at all." Chazz sneered and beckoned the two boys to follow him as they walked off in the opposite direction of the Slifers.

-----

"He was a bundle of joy..." Jaden commented lightly as they made their way cautiously out of the Duel stadium.

"He really was." Yoko agreed sarcastically and seized Jaden and Syrus' arm closest to her as she spotted two figures up ahead. Signalling with a nod of her head, she released their arms as they saw it too,

"What do we do?! I think they saw us!" Syrus whispered out and took a few steps back behind Jaden and Yoko, "We're going to get into trouble!"

"We'll go back into the Duel area-"Jaden said beginning to back off slowly as a female voice shouted out.

"Who's there? Jaden? Yoko?" Alexis called out and the group breathed a large sigh of relief, they slowly walked towards the figures and in the little light from the lamps they made out the other figure, a taller Obelisk student with deep blue hair and grey eyes, which were trained hard on Syrus.

"Alexis-we're so glad it's you and not the guards, we've had to dodge a few." Yoko said to the pair,

"But what are you doing here and not on your own site?" Jaden asked her and looked at the student who hadn't said anything.

"Oh wait this is Zane by the way, he's the Academy's top student. Never lost a duel so far anyway..." Alexis explained introducing him.

"Alexis thought Chazz would have had some plan of a duel for either of you two, and she wanted to watch." He said solemnly and received some nudging off Alexis who gave him a frosty stare, "Anyway I thought I might as well have a look at the Slifers against Obelisks, but I didn't know _he_ was challenged." His eyes that were momentarily focused on Jaden and Yoko returned to Syrus who hanged his head low and shuffled his feet around.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't get your meaning..."

Jaden and Yoko asked defensively in almost unison, their expressions wary against this slightly older duelist.

"He means he didn't expect me to be challenged, and I wasn't." Syrus said looking at the floor, a sad expression etched on his face.


	5. Crowler stirs trouble

**Notes-I don't own any Yugioh or gx characters, pweez don't flame etc. **

"That's what I thought." Zane said coldly his arms crossed in front of his chest as he continued, "Chazz of all people refuses to duel slackers he gets them beaten up instead, doesn't think that they're worthy enough to be duelled."

"I guess we're supposed to be complimented by his challenges?" Yoko asked him innocently.

"From that positive point of view, yes." His stone grey eyes turning to her dark violet, blue ones.

"Well, how do you two know each other?" Jaden asked looking from the tall obelisk to Syrus.

"We don't." He gave a small smirk as Alexis uttered a shocked- Zane! "Later Alexis." He concluded.

"Fine...So what happened? The arena was empty when we got there and we found like loads of cards just dished out on the platform." She said looking at the trio that watched them.

"Chazz decided to throw a fit when he saw Yoko use different cards." Jaden explained.

"Really? Why what was wrong with the cards?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing, they were just a standard deck and he was having a pure hissy fit because he wanted the other deck." Yoko replied with a slightly guilty look.

"Sounds like you were afraid of losing and forfeiting a card." Zane added his eyes narrowing down at her accusingly.

"I wasn't afraid of losing whatsoever! - I just felt like denying some pampered snotty Obelisk." She retorted quickly glaring at him.

"Whatever. Alexis let's get back to our dorm, there's no duels here." He finished callously and stalked away.

"Um...Bye?" Jaden said to his retreating back, Zane's head turned slightly and inclined in acknowledgement.

"Don't mind him too much, I'd better get back now, I'll see you all around-bye." Alexis said quickly and waved before catching up to Zane who was still in sight.

-----

"So Syrus what's the deal with you and this Zane guy?" Jaden asked as the smaller boy looked no happier after the Obelisks left.

"Zane's my big brother...or not as he said." Syrus explained unhappily as they walked to their Slifer sector.

"Zane's your brother and your his, why would he be so mean to you?!" Yoko asked surprised at this information.

"He's not, it's only the truth..." Syrus mumbled barely audible as he spoke it more to himself.

"What he said to you was harsh!-Sy don't let it get you down-" Jaden said encouragingly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, there is no further down Jay. I'm goin' to bed, night Yokes." he mumbled and walked slowly to the Dorm building, Yoko and Jaden watched him with thoughtful expressions as they stood outside.

"Poor guy, "no further down", he must have been talked down to all his life..." Yoko murmured gently.

"Not for long, I want to show Zane a thing or two-he can't be...be... _plain nasty_ to Syrus - I mean that was no difference from bullying!" Jaden blurted out angrily to her.

"What are you going to do, oh wait what can you do? Tell a teacher? The people round here won't do a thing for this stuff. Maybe if Zane tried to kill Syrus yea." She replied in a tense tone equally outraged silently, Jaden paced around for a while with his hands on the back of his head and necks letting his own aggravation die down a little.

"Jay, we'll think about it tomorrow, we have class-we need to get to bed before Banner catches us." Yoko said after a while breaking the silence, Jaden let out a long sigh and stopped pacing to face her.

"Sure, I'll make sure Syrus is alright you get some rest too." His face cracked into a small smile as he waved her off.

"Night." And she started to walk towards her tent visible a few meters away.

"Oh wait-what happened to your deck?! I wanted to ask but this whole Syrus/Zane thing..." Jaden shouted out after her stopping her in her tracks. With a small sweat drop, he remembered people were asleep and they were also breaking school rules. "Oops...sorry, I'll just go..." he mouthed out with hand signals and crept up the stairs of his Dorm praying Banner didn't awake.

-----

After zipping up the "door" of her tent, Yoko took off her jacket, gauntlets and boots and settled down on a rather lumpy bed spread on the floor, as her phone begin to ring again. With a heavy sign she answered it,

"Can I help you Mr Kaiba?" she asked wearily and closed her eyes.

"You cannot actually, unless you count yourself amusing me by simply doing nothing. "He replied smartly down her ear.

"Cut the crap already, it's like 1-ish so what do ya want?"

"Nothing." And he exploded into some giggles as she groaned plainly exhausted.

"Then I'll put the phone down yea? Is that what you want?" she scolded in a motherly tone to him.

"No don't do that, I'm here to ask how the duel went, so did you beat an Obelisk or did they throw stuff at you?"

"You make it sound like I'm hated by everyone. Erm, there was no duel. Can I explain another time? I'm really quite tired." Seto made a thinking noise before answering,

"Fine, the owner of the school can't keep his student awake right? Go on have a good night sleep, I'll just tell Yugi." He sang down mischievously to her.

"Go on then, I'm too tired to care-night." She closed the call and switched her mobile off to stop any more calls with "good intentions" for her.

----

"...Trap cards and spell cards, this particular card can be divided into the normal spell card..." Alexis relayed off the top of her head as she stood up in the class and spoke the answer perfectly aloud.

"But that all counts for nothing if you have a Mystical Space Typhoon..."Yoko muttered casually to herself, with a sigh, she leant back on the desk above and behind her only to hear some thumping as the person behind kicked the back of their desk.

"...but the spell cards can be separated into Normal spells, Equip spells, Quick play spells, Ritual spells and..." Alexis continued confidently.

With a small frown she stopped leaning on the desk being kicked at and glanced behind her, Bastion leant down and whispered quickly, "Your right about the Mystical Space Typhoon."

"This is so easy..." She replied and turned around to face the front not daring to say more in Crowler's class. "I don't get why we have to go over the basics..." she thought furiously when Crowler interrupted her train of thought by rapping on her desk smartly.

"Is there a problem with Alexis' answer?, you had a most displeased and vacant look, also I suggest you try not to distract people who can learn," referring to Bastion who then turned a slight shade of red, Crowler lurked around Yoko who instantly stood up alert as it was custom to, however in her not-quite-uniform, "Well?"

"No Sir." Yoko replied curtly keeping a straight face.

"Good, because that was a perfect answer Alexis, of course every Obelisk should be like that. An example to _those_ who wish they were." He complimented Alexis and sent Yoko a withering look before walking away to the podium again.

"Wouldn't want to be a snobby Obelisk anyway." She breathed out menacingly at Dr. Crowlers back wishing daggers would fly into it, as she sat back down next to Jaden with a slight snarl on her face, her gauntleted hands curled into fists.

"Syrus Truesdale-explain what a Field spell card is." Crowler said pointing a bony pale finger at the small boy who floundered slightly as he rushed to stand up.

"Um...It's a spell card, that erm changes the thing on the thing in a duel." Syrus mumbled out hurriedly as the members in the class started to giggle and laugh as he reddened noticeably.

"Don't answer- you'll just make the Slifers look worse slacker!" Chazz called out from somewhere which was instantly met with a sharp "Shut up Chazz!" from Yoko.

"Mutuo don't shout out unless you want doses of detention, you Slifers are all the same no manners or skills. Sit down Truesdale before your brain starts to hurt you and we get blamed." Crowler said in a tone that clearly thought all Slifers were a lost cause.

"We have brains..." Yoko spoke out daringly followed by Jaden,

"And we're not all bad duellists, I mean when I beat ya-"

"Enough! Open your book, write down the date and we'll get started on some solid work class." Crowler interrupted quickly and turned to the board where he wrote the lesson's objectives, his face a dark shade of red as he fumed silently.

"Well he's proud to admit defeat." Yoko commented quietly to Jaden who flashed a big grin and peace sign at her.

---------

"Yugi, your lil sister is quite the class goody goody kid. Sorta like you." Seto commented snidely to his right.

"Huh, if I'm correct you're the one that had a book everywhere you went. Besides she won't cause trouble, she's a good girl." Yugi replied proudly.

"Who you trying to kid?!- When she was eleven she got her monster to trash _my_ kitchen because I stole her teddy, the big orange one - there were scorch marks on the wall for weeks!"

"She was younger then and never touch a girl's teddy, makeup, clothes and shoes Kaiba." Yugi reminded him as Seto started closing the laptop which was viewing Yoko's official Academy profile. As he was closing it something new flashed up catching Yugi's attention,

"It moved, well something did - there on the profile!" Yugi pointed to the bottom right corner where a box had sprung up as Seto opened the laptop again.

"Ah, that's a report..." Seto murmured as he clicked on it, "... incorrect uniform, inappropriate sleeping area, cheek to teacher, bad attitude, questionable legal deck? Well I don't know about you but her deck is indeed legal."

"Who's this guy-Crowler?" Yugi asked looking at the person who filed it. "Look at how many reports she's got!...17?! It's only her first day!!" Yugi exclaimed seizing the laptop screen to count the list again. Seto made a "Aheh" noise and looked out the window incredibly interested at the city scenery." Who filed all this?-Crowler, Crowler, Crowler...Kaiba." Yugi repeated the last word menacingly.

"Yeah?" Seto turned round slowly,

"You filed 14 reports on Yoko-and some aren't even true!! It's not even Christmas and your saying she burned a Christmas tree down already-what is she an arsonist?!" Yugi vented out almost breathing flames.

"Hey-tone down the big brother act, it was only for a bit of fun. It won't be permanent." Seto replied coolly.

"I hope not." Yugi glared at him which was met with a frosty stare.

-------

"Let me see the cards." Crowler commanded beckoning an open hand to Yoko.

"No." She replied taking a step back a fierce look in her eyes, her hand planted on the leather pouch that held her cards strapped onto her as the belt.

"You see Professor Banner!? She won't even let me see her cards that are barely legal possibly- this girl isn't fit for the suite that has arrived-there must be a mistake! That place is fit for an Obelisk! Not for some Slifer." Scorned Dr. Crowler loudly, pointing accusingly at Yoko.

"Yea- but that's not for you to decide is it Doc?" Jaden asked jumping to Yoko's defence.

"Detention!" Crowler barked out triumphantly and Jaden fell silent with a slight frown.

"Dr. Crowler I see no problem for Yoko to live in this suite, I received orders from the people above me. You'll have to take it up with them." Dr. Banner said calmly and stood there staring evenly at the vice chancellor before returning to his room leaving the man almost tearing a hanker chief in frustration.

"Yes! Hey-mind if we take a look?" Jaden said with Syrus close behind as he paused on the door handle of her new home, which was still perched near the cliff joined to the boy's Dorm. With Yoko's permission Jaden entered the suite which was luxuriously decorated in black furniture and soft cream walls, there was a large tv parked in the corner of the room. Further in the suite was a bath room sparkling white, a neat study and a kitchen stocked full of utensils and food.

-------

"Seto!" Yoko said happily down her phone as Jaden and Syrus went inside.

"I take it your suite arrived?" he asked with a smug smile, "Do you like it? Tea designed it for you."

"Well she knows her stuff- I mean it's great! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome; _she_ wasn't happy with my design of it and nearly took the case to court, and her high heel stabbed into my forehead struck fear into me causing me to hand over the design control."

"She stabbed you with a high heel?" Yoko asked half horrified.

"Nearly, with my amazing reflexes I dodged it with it only scraping an eyebrow and ran when Yugi, Joey and Tristan restrained her." Seto said with a hint of pride.

"Well lucky dodge and I can tell that not much has changed back there...what was the original suite designed like?"

"It had pictures of me plastered everywhere, a Kaiba bed, kitchen and bathroom." He said simply.

"Umm...Excuse me for not wearing your company's logo to promote it, and I'd be slightly disturbed if I saw Yugi's picture everywhere -not to mention yours in the bathroom!!- it'd be inviting a heart attack!"

"That can be arranged - anyway I have a meeting denying the pot noodle company the use of my face for their sponsor." He said rather hurriedly.

"That's good-I look forward to eating a cup noodle with your face stuck on the side, bye Kaiba!" she said cheerfully and closed the call as Seto was about to plunge into a discussion of "how he is better than a pot noodle company". As soon as she closed the call, Crowler sprung out in front of her from a bush, covered in leaves and such,

"No mobile phones aloud!" he shouted instantly, and snatched it from her hand forcefully.

"You can't do that-that's assault or something!" she burbled out and tried to wrestle it back, but with Crowler's height advantage of a few feet it was rather unsuccessful.

"It is not!-besides some boy called Kaiba is hardly interested in _you_. Must think he is the great Kaiba. Pah! Young imagination these days..." Crowler mocked and pocketed her phone much to her dismay.

"You were eavesdropping?! That's even worse - give me my phone!" she shouted indignantly and followed as he started to walk away ignoring her protests. "You are such a jerk!!"

"Call me that one more time and you'll have detention for the rest of your living school days." Crowler threatened to her face which was twisted in an angry snarl. She couldn't kick or harm him like she'd do to another student, so she let him walk away with her phone whilst cursing and swearing down she'd steal it back soon.

----

"This seems to becoming quite a habit of yours, running around the Academy after hours." Zane commented smoothly as he leant on a pillar in the shadows watching her close the door of Crowler's living quarters in the Obelisk's boys Dorm. Yoko froze, a cold sweat growing on her brow and a chill of fear as she turned round. "Good disguise, if hadn't met you I wouldn't know who you were." He continued eyeing her choice of clothes for sneaking around.

"Rather cliché, but how did you know it was me?" Yoko asked breathing a sigh of relief as she pulled down the checker neckerchief shrouding the bottom half of her face.

"The hair mostly, that and I heard Crowler boasting how he confiscated your phone." Zane said, walking towards her.

"And you waited for me to steal it back?" she had a wary look towards him not sure of his intentions.

"Not exactly, normally I wouldn't care at all but I saw someone slip into Crowler's room. And knowing he wears nothing but that ridiculous outfit, let alone a black jumpsuit, I had to catch someone red handed." Zane droned on.

"So now what? The big man on campus has caught a lowly red Slifer, going to turn me in?" she teased darkly staring evenly up into his eyes.

"You're no Slifer, judging from your Entrance duel anyway." Zane scoffed before Yoko interrupted,

"I take it as a compliment then. I need to go because I could be caught here and be in serious trouble." Yoko said urgently.

"You already are," and continued as Yoko's eyes narrowed down," Crowler has an extensive security system that he switches on before bed. I'm surprised the sirens and lights aren't screaming right now." he explained expressionlessly.

"There was none, he wasn't even in his room when I ransacked it." Yoko had a sly smile on her face.

"Oh wasn't he?" Zane said mildly surprised his arms folded across his chest.

"Anyway, I'm going now- please don't report this Zane." She pleaded with a worried look on her face.

"Even if I don't, Crowler will know you stole it when he sees it missing." Zane stated.

"No he won't he's got no evidence." She said obstinately and waved bye to Zane before running off and scaling clumsily over the wall of the Obelisks's Dorm. He watched her lift herself and struggle to raise a leg over the rim of the wall, with a small smile he saw her disappear before returning to his own room.

------

"Okay Chazz, the coast is clear!" a blue haired Obelisk whispered to him.

"I know you fool, open the door- and close it behind us when we're in." He then directed them with hand signals and the two students opened the door of Crowler's room with a stolen key. Chazz crept inside the dark room and switched on the light carefully.


	6. Before the Practicals

**Notes-I don't own any Yugioh or GX characters. Please don't flame etc . Thanks for those people adding my story to your favourites! Wuv you all alot! **

"Right, I'll do the study room, you two the rest of the place." Chazz hissed and stepped lightly to his designated search area. He knelt down beside a desk and started opening the various draws; the first two contained nothing of great importance just loose documents and odd items. As he pulled open the third something twigged in his head. Crowler was a vice chancellor his office would be_ immaculately neat and tidy_ no matter his own living habits, and here was his room with loose documents, the cupboards doors swung open and the room generally dishevelled _slightly_. There were items laid out randomly and small details in the room that gave Chazz a feel he had come too late.

"We need to get out of here, we'll get the phone another time - move. "Chazz whispered urgently as he straightened up and made a rushed exit to the door.

----

"Chazz, what's up?" one of his lackeys asked when they were back in his own room.

"Nothing, the phones not there that slacker must have beaten us to it." He snorted out and sat down on his bed with a grumpy expression.

"How'd you know Chazz?"

"Easy, it wasn't there and the rooms were...untidy in a way Crowler the _great perfectionist _wouldn't allow." He replied irritated, "Hey, you two can go now, it's getting late and I'm tired." With a small nod at the two boys who left mumbling well wishes to him, Chazz slumped onto his bed still in uniform. "_I was beat to it by a Slifer slacker-argh, the humiliation...How'd she manage to get past Zane? He was on his Organiser there for a fair bit of an hour just __standing __there in front of the room. Maybe she slipped past when he walked away and we went around the block to burn waiting time...if I had that phone she'd have to duel for it after all she's constantly on it in between classes, girls and their possessive behaviour for items..."_ Chazz thought to himself for a while before changing for bed.

-----

"Jaden?" Yoko called out to him as she saw him and Syrus walk hurriedly towards the stairs of their dorm. Jaden and Syrus turned round reluctantly and rigidly fearing a teacher.

"We...were just off to bed." Jaden mumbled out as she approached unrecognisable in her makeshift disguise,

"It's me Jay."

"...Yoko? Is that you there?" he asked peering into her face as she slipped the neckerchief down revealing her, "Why are you dressed like that? It's a bit late to be running round school." He whispered pointing to her dark, fitted jumpsuit.

"I went into Crowler's room to get my phone." she replied and saw their faces change to surprise, "What's wrong?"

"You stole it back?" Syrus exclaimed shocked,

"Wow, who knew you had it in you?" Jaden murmured, Yoko's face with a smug smile on it as she replied,

"Yea, and Zane caught me leaving the scene."

"Oh...what did he do?" Syrus asked his face instantly dropping from the one of shining amazement and Jaden glanced sharply at him with a frown.

"Nothing, we spoke for a bit and I asked him not to turn me in, changing subject... you're in uniform so you two haven't gone to bed either, where've you two been running off to?" she asked looking at them.

"Einstein here thought a forged love note from Alexis was for him and went to the girl's dorm after hours." Jaden smiled gently, "And to save him from being busted by Alexis and the others who caught him, I duelled her and won our lil Sy back." He finished proudly.

"Yeah...I'm sorry Jay for being such a doofus-"

"Don't be I had a sweet duel!" Jaden consoled him,

"I say who ever write the love note should be sorry, well since your back here I guess every things all sorted."

"Yeah, we'll get to bed now see you tomorrow!" Jaden and Syrus waved by to her as they climbed the stairs and she returned to her suite.

--------------

As she opened her suite she saw the telephone flashing, plugging in her mobile to charge first (which had ran out of battery) she dialled in the code to play left messages on the phone.

"You have 3 messages, Message one," the voice informed her and then a beep sounded and Kaiba's voice came through,

"Hey what happened to your mobile? You're not answering it." The phone clicked as it ended and the voice relayed instructions to delete the message, which Yoko did.

"Message two." And Kaiba had called again a few hours after the first one,

"I've given this phone's number to the others; you're probably busy in detention or something so I won't bug you too much. Expect a call off Yugi by the way he's not a happy bunny."

"Message 3"

"Kaiba - give me the phone back!"

"No _Mutuo_ I won't!-"

"Pass it over now!"

"Grow a few inches-" Seto sneered out loudly and more scuffling noises were heard as the two young men fought about, after a few noises and squeals Yugi came through to the line,

"Hey-get your mobile on, where I can talk to you AWAY from-"he began before Seto seemingly wrestled it away from him from what Yoko could hear,

"That's it I'll change the phone number and won't tell anyone!" he barked out to Yugi before the call went dead and the voice of the phone came back.

"Well, that was entertaining...I'm sure they're getting along nicely, and here's where those two start fuming at each other for a few weeks." Yoko thought light heartedly to herself as she put the hand set back into its place, before settling down for the night.

-------------

It was the morning of the Exams and Yoko had repeatedly dragged and rolled herself off the bed to switch the alarm off, each journey ending in her crawling back to bed swearing to herself she'd wake up after one more minute of rest. After what seemed like the eighth time of slamming the snooze button of her alarm clock she finally decided to hustle herself into getting ready for school. Closing the door of her suite, she saw Syrus sprinting down the road to the Academy.

"HEY SYRUS-wait up!" she shouted and started on a leisurely jog to catch up, after the rise on a steep dirt path she saw him sprawled out on it face first a few yards ahead. "Nice time for a lie down, you okay?" she asked helping him stand.

"Yeah, s- shoe lace tripped me..." he stuttered out with a slight blush.

"Oh, well we'd better get moving it was 5 to 9 last time I checked the time," she said watching him tie his lace painfully slow and carefully.

"We're running late I know, but I'm such a slow person. Go on Yoko, you'd better not get yourself late I'm not worth detention with Banner." Syrus told her concentrating on the double knot of his lace.

"Its fine, detention doesn't bother me at all. Half an hour of extra work is no problem, and it's not like I'll have a perfect school record when I graduate." She said with a mild smile at thoughts of what ridiculous stories Seto would have spun up.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, let's get to class already." She replied and started on a faster jog with Syrus tailing behind.

------

"I saved you a seat Jaden." Syrus told him as the older boy gave a sleepy yawn and stretch having just run into the class.

"Hey thanks, I ran into this lady with a broken down car and had to help her..." he whispered to them.

"You'd better get your paper, there's only a few minutes left." Yoko added quietly and Jaden jerked into life with an unconcerned grin,

"Papers aren't that important, the only thing that is-is duelling!"

"Hey, SLACKER pipe down - _you_ might want to fail and spend the rest of your days like a flunky living here, but the rest of us have lives to live!" Chazz growled out angrily rising from his seat behind them.

"_Sorry_ if you find it so hard to concentrate while we whisper." Yoko replied back sharply,

"You call _this_ slacker whispering?!" he pointed a finger to Jaden with a look of detest.

"So what - You listened?" she had an equally glaring gaze towards the Obelisk who stared back,

"I don't want or plan to fail, but I do anyway!" Jaden replied simply breaking the staring contest of the two, before Banner called him down seeing a small disruption arise.

Less than a few minutes into the Exam Yoko glanced to her right as she had just finished her own paper, and there were Jaden and Syrus snoring softly as they leaned against each other asleep.

"I sincerely hope you two graduate, how you managed to fall asleep in an exam deserves an award anyway..." she thought with a small smile as she watched them for a few more seconds before beginning to doodle on a spare scrap of paper.

"Oi slacker."

With a small sigh she heard the voice that could only belong to Chazz who sat directly behind them," What?" she whispered back turning slightly.

"There are the practical Exams on after this, and if your test scores haven't got you kicked out by then these duels will." He gave a small smirk to her as she replied,

"Don't think I'll be kicked out that fast, this test was pretty basic except for question 13. And I'm not about to lose in any duel."

"Question 13's a laugh. A 2 year old could have answered it, and as for the duels you plan to pass with your "Standard deck" choice?"

"Not really, I plan to use my _own_ deck. Something that you won't have the privilege of getting beat by." She smiled sweetly and turned around as Chazz's face dropped to a snarl.

"Okay, times up and exam's over, I'll collect the papers up after an announcement to make-there are now new cards in stock, please make your way carefully-"Banner announced a split second before the class, minus 3 or 4 students, erupted into life. Suddenly refreshed and ready to battle their way in the race for the new cards. Seconds later, Yoko looked round the class amazed at the speed of their exit. Left with her were her sleeping friends and Bastion who came over to them after everyone had left.

"Hey... Bastion? Isn't it?" Yoko smiled at him as he stood by the desk Jaden was slumped on to.

"Yes it is Miss Yoko _Mutuo_. I find your performance at the Entrance Exam slightly relevant with your family name." He commented with a grin, "It seems that the King of Games himself had his time full making sure you amounted to less trouble and attention than himself."

"Yea, he looks out for me. And you being the genius student in our year I think you've done a fair bit of research on me... anyhow aren't you joining the mad rush for cards?" She replied.

"No need to. My deck has been calculated into perfection a removal or addition to it would result in the inequality of its balance-"he stated and Jaden twitched slowly into life from the conversation.

"Did I hear new cards?" he asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes and greeted Bastion followed by Syrus.

"I could use some...my duelling can only be as bad as the deck I have." Syrus said standing up,

"Just in time, there some new cards in store – rare ones I heard. Where else do you think the class had run off to?" Bastion asked them.

"Lunch maybe - you mean everyone but us and the guy down there!" Jaden stood up quickly and made a short run to the door way of the class followed by Syrus, "We'll go get some, you don't need any do you Yoko? I thought not!"-see ya later Bastion!" he called out as they sprinted out of sight. That "guy down there" was Chazz and he shot them all a death glare hearing Jaden calling out loudly, as he looked up from the papers he held.

"Watch out now but I think Chazz down there dislikes us." Bastion commented smartly catching the glare Chazz sent before leaving the class from another door.

"No, it's just me...reminds me of a time I had a Science teacher, someone launched a snowball into the class room from outside and she was just going "its okay children- they're just aiming for me!" " Yoko laughed as they walked out of the class room.

"What school was that?! Launching a snowball into the class room? That's preposterous!" Bastion exclaimed with a slight grin on his face.


	7. An interruption in the Exams

**Notes-I don't own any Yugioh or gx characters, plz dnt flame me! I'm doing my best to keep the story alive :), if the duelling cards (I made up) are actually real cards tell me in a pm!**

----------------------------

"A normal school maybe?" she smiled, "But you probably went to some high intelligence, strict, private school yea?"

"Nearly...I went to a private all boys school, and frankly those beefed up buffoons couldn't make or tails of algebra at all so I had to be segmented from them in lessons along with some others." He explained blandly as they strolled into the courtyard.

"That must have made it harder to like communicate with most of your year."

"It did, but I always had a few around with me. Speaking of which, what was it like growing up with the greatest duellists of our time?" Bastion asked looking at her intrigued as she gave a small sigh.

"It...was normal, I guess just a regular older brother - who just happens to be a great duellist."

"Something _you_ won't be Slacker." Chazz interrupted the pair on their walk with his two followers tailing closely. "Especially if you don't turn up to the Practical Exams which I'm sure _will_ be interesting."

"Do you like hide behind bins and just – jump out when we're around?" Yoko questioned, tired of the way Chazz intercepted everything she did.

"Never mind behind them, he lives in them." Bastion commented smartly with a grin.

"True, quite true." Yoko replied to him despite Chazz's lackeys grunting out threats.

"Quiet you two I can speak for myself!" The Obelisk hissed to the two behind him who shrank away, "You two can afford to say those things now but when the Exams are over I'm afraid you won't have so much confidence, nor will you be around much longer." He directed his onyx eyes onto Yoko with a look that couldn't possibly be warmer than the North Pole.

"Great and you think the Academy kicks people out immediately because they lose one duel?" she replied carefully.

"It's possible-"

"-Especially when it's Chazz Princeton who calls the shots here!" The blue haired Obelisk called out, Chazz gave an annoyed growl and inhaled deeply a few times.

"I'm not wasting any more time here – move it you two!" he snarled out and pushed his way through between Bastion and Yoko before stomping away, his two lackeys following quickly.

-------

"We're duelling each other?" Jaden exclaimed his eyes wide in shock as he pointed feebly to Yoko and himself.

"Of course, two Slackers, two flunkies, two worthless Slifers, what on earth could possibly be wrong with that?! It's also _within_ regulations and since you two talk such a big game, let us see if you can _actually_ pull it off." Crowler said happily standing on the side of their duel arena.

"But..." Yoko mumbled looking from Jaden to Crowler,

"Yes Slifer? There's no problem here so are you saying Jaden's too good a duellist? - perhaps a little out of your league?" Crowler raised a thin eyebrow at her.

"If you did it'd be a great compliment!" Jaden called out smiling.

"No!- Of course not. Come on, we might as well start this..." Yoko replied quickly before muttering, "What a coincidence."

"I agree Yoko – I've been dying to test myself against you!" Jaden shouted out his eyes burning with fire.

"Same here, no sore losers okay?!" She shouted back equally riled up and jammed their decks into the Duel disks.

"Now, now there's something else – The winner faces an Obelisk, the best one indeed by far!" Crowler interrupted breaking up the electric stares of the two.

"Huh, what's that for?" Jaden asked pausing in the action of drawing cards,

"Yea, I mean that's hardly fair and not part of the Exams." Yoko added with a growing sense of what Crowler had in store.

"It's fair of course – the winner gets something better than duelling a slacker! He/she gets the privilege of facing a Princeton – Chazz Princeton!" Crowler crowed loudly and pointed to the student who was walking out proudly, a duel disk strapped on already. "I pulled some strings for you two as Chazz enjoys a challenge."

"We duel you?!" Yoko exclaimed with a surprised look.

"Of course – there's no better prize slacker!" he said and surveyed the two Slifers exchanging glances. "You should be thanking me for even considering duelling one of you."

"But Chazz, I don't get it..." Jaden scratched his head in confusion and shrugged his shoulders.

"What don't you get slacker? We finish what we started and the two outstanding Slifers duel first – I thought you liked duelling?"

"I do –"

"Good, then duel already you fool - I don't have forever to wait!" Chazz snarled and folded his arms standing on the side of their duel arena.

----

"Duel then I guess..." Jaden said and drew 5 cards as Yoko did.

"Ladies first this time." Chazz called out deciding who went first,

"Alright, I'll draw first, then I place one monster face down in defence, and three face down cards! Your turn Jaden boy." She smirked confidently at him; he looked at his own hand and smiled back at her.

"I'll start simple, I summon Clayman in defense mode – feel free to take your turn."

"Fair enough, I'll summon my Selestic Wolf (Attk 1900, Def 900) in attack mode and flip over my Metal Gare (Attk 1200, Def 2100)." As she placed the card down, the Wolf that was summoned had black ribbons tied to each paw and a larger sash of ribbon around its neck flowing freely; its eyes were a bright teal colour. Alongside it was Metal Gare a cube of dark metal; it's only two hands crossed in defense.

Jaden let out a low whistle, "With points like that they're a sweet attack and defense pair."

"Don't I know it, "she replied, "Right, Selestic Wolf attack Clayman!"

"Why would you do that?! Clay man _obviously_ has higher defense points than your attack." Chazz called out his eyes transfixed on the Wolf loping up gracefully to pounce on the giant monster.

"Easy, cause Selestic Wolf has a special effect – When she attacks a monster with a higher defense the defense points are changed to direct damage to the opponent, if I pay 1000 points adding to the damage calculation." She stated smugly,

"That's amazing...wow, how many people have lost 'cause of this effect?!" Jaden asked in awe as the Wolf pounced Clayman pushed her away (the 100 damage points to Yoko) but the Wolf flipped back knocking him down onto his back (The 2000 defense points changed to direct damage to Jaden).

"And I toss out a 1000 points. " Yoko ended her turn after the life point reduction and as Jaden drew his card, the PA system gave an announcement which was heard above all the battle noises.

"Yoko Mutuo, report to Chancellor Shepard immediately."

"Uh..." The teenager stared round at Jaden and Chazz; the three could only look at each other unsure.

"I mean this duel is going great..."

"Whaddya mean just great?! Slifer take your turn already – quit stalling!" Chazz called out back to Jaden immediately.

"Fine - the heat's on now! I summon Spark man in defense mode, and throw a facedown!" Jaden shouted out his face incredibly interested in Yoko's next move. Just as Yoko drew another card, the PA system called out again this time Chancellor Shepard using it,

"Mutuo stop duelling now! Get to my office –no don't place _another_ facedown card, bring the damned duel up if you must." The PA clicked as the message ended.

"He must have a camera around here..." Jaden said looking all around to try and spot it.

"Well I say we should go up, he'll throw a fit or something if I don't." Yoko said putting her duelling deck back into its pouch.

"Sure, I'll go too." Jaden withdrew his own deck much to Chazz's dismay,

"Don't go up, it's only Shepard – it's not like your house has blown up or something!" he shouted out stopping Jaden and Yoko moving away.

"It might have, Yoko let's make a move already." Jaden said pulling her into a small run out of the main duel arena; they ran past Crowler who didn't make a comment having heard the announcement.

-----

"Slackers – stay right there!" Chazz shouted after the pair down the corridor,

"Is that Chazz?" Yoko asked squinting at the Obelisk running up,

"Who else has hair in that style?" Jaden replied as they saw him clearly,

"You two aren't getting away from the duel with me that easy!" he said stopping in front of them.

"We weren't getting away, you heard Shepard he wants us to go up." Jaden explained pointing to the ceiling.

"Well whatever this is the second time you two have squirmed out of a duel with me-"

"Hey Chazz- wait up!"

"Yea- Chazz wait for us, don't go so fast!"

The voices of his two lackeys were heard and Chazz gave a shudder, and glanced down the corridor as if planning to make a run.

"Hey Chazz your friends are storming up." Jaden said pointing at the dust cloud in the distance caused by his two followers.

"Get it right Slacker! – They're not my friends so _move it_!" Chazz went behind Yoko and Jaden and pushed them as he ran forcing them to move as well,

"Hey what's the rush?"Jaden asked as he eventually started running,

"You're so thick slacker! Can't you tell I DON'T like those two! It's always _Chazz this_ and _Chazz that_ – argh! They drive me so mad!" Chazz gasped out as they made a sharp turn to the lift leading up to the Chancellor's office.

"They can't be that bad..." Yoko muttered as Chazz hammered on the lift button for it to arrive quicker.

"You have no idea- wait; being a _Mutuo _you can compare it to dodging paparazzi... that's not much worse than those two..." Chazz's face paled at the thought of his childhood spent avoiding reporters, resulting being stuffed into the car boot for hours once.

"Believe it or not I don't dodge them so much." She replied, "I have my own security for that."

"I had Security too it still didn't stop them from sneaking into kindergarten after me."

"The only paparazzi after me- is my mom when she tries to catch me with a girlfriend." Jaden said with a stupid smile.

"Why? You had a lot of girlfriends before or is your mum dying for you to get one?" Yoko asked as the lift arrived.

"Who cares?! Get in the lift Slifers I can hear their footsteps!" Chazz said and gave Jaden a flying push into the lift before going in himself.

"Hey watch it Chazz- that hurt!" Jaden remarked rotating his shoulder where Chazz had pushed.

"So? You want compensation or something?" Chazz sneered, "What am I doing!? I must be nuts standing with a pair of Slackers for more than five minutes." He thought suddenly looking at the reflection of the pair behind his own in the glass door.

"What do you think Shepard wants? He sounded pretty rushed." Jaden whispered to Yoko,

"I'm not sure, but I'm hoping it's nothing bad..."

"Nah, it won't be unless you got caught breaking into Crowlers' room." He put a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her.

Chazz made a "Tch." Noise and turned round to them, "She isn't the only one that broke in, after you left I went in to steal your phone but you already had it." He scowled at her.

"You _wanted_ to steal my phone? – Wait what for!?" she asked frowning.

"Blackmail, threats the usual, just so you'd duel for it." He shrugged and turned around when the lift jolted to a stop at the topmost floor of the Academy building.

"That's really low Chazz. Stealing a girl's phone so she's duel you is terrible!" Jaden exclaimed stepping out the elevator.

"Like I care Slacker, I'll do what I like and you can't criticize it." Chazz snarled and pushed past Yoko in the elevator so he got out before her.

"You're such a _snob_ honest to God!" Yoko said stepping out after them, the trio (almost, Chazz walked ahead of the pair) made their way to the double doors leading to Shepard's office.

"Well go ahead-knock already." Chazz said, his arms folded and watched as Yoko raised her hand about to knock on the door, when suddenly a loud crash of something breaking was heard from the inside, followed by a few angry male voices arguing loudly all at once.

"Still think it's a good idea to knock?" Yoko asked Chazz mockingly, her hand still poised to knock.

"Of course." He grabbed her raised fist and whacked it into the door making Yoko yelp from the sudden pain. The next thing was that Jaden had pushed Chazz roughly off Yoko,

"Chazz you didn't have to do that! KNOCK ON THE DOOR YOURSELF!"

"Slacker lower down your voice, it's not like I broke her hand." He scoffed looking at Violet flexing her hand that was whacked into the door.

"No, but that was horrible – no _decent_ person would go around causing pain to girls!" Jaden exclaimed heatedly.

"Hey I'm a decent person but you being Slifer Slackers don't deserve to see that side! Besides it won't have hurt that much."

"And what if it did? You shouldn't have done it anyway, at least say sorry!"

"Me? Sorry to a Slifer? The day you become an Obelisk maybe!" Chazz retorted proudly giving Jaden a dirty look.

"What's going on here – Yugi?"


	8. A meeting with the higher authorities

The door had slid open revealing a teenager slightly older than the three standing outside, an unusual feature was that he had silvery hair and grey eyes, dressed smartly in a suit odd for someone who was young as he.

"I beg your pardon my eyes played tricks on me, I must have mistook you for someone else." He apologised courteously to Yoko, "Although you do bear a resemblance-"

"Aster was just leaving, Yoko please come in – you two also if you must." Chancellor Shepard called out from his desk at the far back of the room his face slightly flushed. Aster nodded to the group and left with a brisk walk pulling out a phone from his suit's inner pocket.

"Hey sir, we heard something break outside." Jaden commented looking at the room, which looked rather unruffled.

"Ah that was nothing, getting onto business...Miss Yoko I'll give you a choice now. Do you want to stay at the Academy and study to be a great duelist? Or at least continue education?" Chancellor Shepard asked gravely folding his arms on the desk and fixed a searching look on the students.

"Of course she does-"Jaden started before Chazz cut in,

"Don't be stupid Slifer; she's _obviously_ not going to be able to study."

"Shut up Chazz." Jaden muttered as Shepard gave a small cough ending the conversation.

"I personally think it's better if I stay in education." Yoko replied confidently she was sure her Academy days would be better than job searching in Domino town.

"Jaden, be a good boy and switch the screen on for me on your right." He indicated to a large plasma screen inserted on the wall, after pressing the button the screen flickered on and the faces of Kaiba and Yugi appeared.

"That's...the King of –"Chazz began his eyes transfixed on the grumpy face of Yugi that scowled darkly at Yoko.

"Thank you Chancellor Shepard I'm sure Yugi here is _quite_ satisfied with the answer." Kaiba commented.

"Wait-they can see us?" Jaden said pointing to the screen and waved a hand in front of it.

"Of course it's a video conference our camera is just above the screen." He pointed to a minute sphere and Jaden peered closer to look at it,

"Get out of the camera!" Kaiba snapped as Jaden's face promptly filled the screen his eye magnified to giant proportions.

"Oh right sorry..." Jaden mumbled hurriedly and backed off quickly to behind Yoko and Chazz.

"Yugi, what's all this about?" Yoko asked, she looked at the background they stood in and it seemed they were in a duel arena Kaiba's duel arena to be exact. Yugi didn't reply but pursed his lips and looked away as Kaiba spoke,

"We were having a little discussion about whether or not you should stay in the Academy. Yugi obviously doesn't want you to so we decided to let you settle matters."

"But you wanted me to come here." She replied directing it to her brother.

"That was before I knew Kaiba _harasses_ you most days and messes round with your school file." He gave Kaiba a deliberate glare.

"I don't harass her!- You make it sound like I'm some stalker."

"You _are_." Yugi shot back.

"**Mutuo**!" Kaiba yelled out and reached quickly up to his screen before the conference ended, the screen turning blank.

"Well... it seems the higher authorities are disagreeing, but for now my apologies for interrupting your interesting duel." Chancellor Shepard said mopping his brow with a cloth, "Although it was quite a thrill meeting the two greatest duellists but not the best situation wouldn't you all agree?"

"Yea but it was so cool- you think they dulled before calling here? Maybe they'll have a fight; it seemed Yugi was really mad." Jaden babbled out happily,

"Honestly, if anything Kaiba was ready to murder on the spot." Chazz argued back,

"Yea but you can't disagree Yugi had a look that could-"

"Now, now we all have our favourites. You're free to return to your activities, I'm sure Crowler lurking outside would love to know the details of our little discussion. Let's not make it so obvious yes?"

"Sir, who was that guy here before, was he talking to them as well?" Chazz asked suddenly, he was sure he'd seen him somewhere before perhaps just in passing when he followed his brothers on business trips.

"Not directly, those two hacked into my system in the middle of a discussion funnily enough," Chancellor Shepard smiled gently as he thought of the sudden clumsy interruption of the two, "as a matter of fact me and Aster was talking with your brothers."

"Oh." Chazz croaked out hoarsely, he swallowed a few times about to ask something before Jaden cut in,

"I didn't know Chazz had brothers, what are they like?" he asked picturing two Chazz's each one with bigger hair than the last.

"Jay, do you really want to know?" Yoko asked giving him a funny look.

"Slifers put a lid on it, Shepard what did they want?" Chazz demanded sending the two beside him an ugly look.

"Chancellor Shepard Princeton or Sir, either will do." The man lowered his gaze on the Obelisk who bristled slightly but remained silent waiting for the answer. "To answer your question, we were discussing the school's funding on you and the sponsor ship of resources."

"What did they say about me?" Chazz asked fearing the answer.

"Quite a bit they received the results of today's test, determining your sets in subjects in more detail, they weren't too pleased on how you weren't "embarking on the road to succession of the stocks and shares awaiting your control." something along those lines young man."

----

"What's embarking?" Jaden whispered to Yoko, scratching his head lightly, "That sentence barely made sense with those big words."

"It made sense, it's just the big words those business people use to make themselves sound important."

"So Chazz's brothers are business people?"

"I guess so considering he's some rich kid."

"Good point – hey if Chazz did bad on the test, what about us?!"

"You fell asleep Jaden! Did you even finish it?"

"No... I read the question about describing card chains and then decided to give up on the test or life. Snoozing in class is far better, the room smells nicer." He added as an afterthought.

"The room smells nicer?"

"You haven't smelt our room have you? I think you'd instantly prefer the class."

"What did we get?" Chazz asked nudging Yoko with his foot for their conversation to end.

"Here'll I'll bring it up on screen, Chazz 22 with a B, Yoko 19 a C, Jaden...U with 1 mark. It was out of 30. And those are the grades without the practical results."

"Hey I got a mark?! That's great! I'll just ace on the duel with Yoko, but Chazz your brothers weren't happy with the B?"

"Obviously not slacker." Chazz growled his hands twisting the sleeves of his uniform in frustration.

"Incoming call...the other Princetons how appropriate." Shepard mused.

"Chazz, you okay? You look a bit..." Jaden asked, watching Chazz's face scowl as the Chancellor pressed a button letting the call through.

"I'll be fine."

"Um, he asked if you are fine." Yoko said also picking up on Chazz's discomfort, "Maybe you wanna step outside for a bit?"

"What? No it's all alright." Chazz replied for once without a degrading tone or acid response.

"Chancellor Shepard, the sponsorship for supplies have sent – Chazz..." A man with similar eyes and hair colour as Chazz said typing quickly on a laptop before glancing up at the group. He looked at Chazz with a look as if he'd found something particularly interesting, "Hey Jagger, our baby brother is finally on television."

"What?!" A man shouted out gruffly from the background and soon appeared. "Well well, you actually found a way to get onto television in a way, too bad no one wants to see a flunky." He sneered.

"I'm no flunky." Chazz spoke out daringly facing his two older brothers, the pair only smirked at his reaction.

"Anyway while you were busy failing school tests and chasing after Slifers we-"

"What about chasing Slifers?" Chazz interrupted suddenly, he'd been expecting a straight to the point speech about upholding the Princeton's name and how he is their anchor to the Academy therefore the millionaire Kaiba.

"We had a few reports off sources that you'd been around the Academy with some girl and a boy, they were Slifers too." Slade reported with a grim look.

"Get it right Slade, I don't go around the Academy with them-wait I'd rather not be _seen_ in public with them." Chazz replied glancing back as Jaden made a small noise,

"Whatever, ditch them. Slifers aren't the greatest image we want to give people plus since you started sticking with them your intelligence has been dulling." Jagger advised, taking a seat.

"Hey, my intelligence is fine. You don't have to say anything about it." Chazz blurted out defiantly.

"We do in fact, or have you forgotten we're _depending_ on you." Slade added meaningfully, "Either get back to studying –"

"To get a better grade, you've got to be the best." Jagger added, smoothing the sleeves of his suit.

"Or stop pratting about, we've got no time to be constantly monitoring your progress-"

"Alright, I got it already." Chazz muttered lowering his eyes.

"Don't you-"Jaden took a step forward but Yoko instantly seized his arm pulling him back hissing in his ear,

"Don't say anything Jay, leave it to him." As the boy opened his mouth to argue, she shook her head quickly until he gave an exasperated look, returning their attention the screen they found Jagger holding a briefcase open filled with wads of crisp, clean notes.

"-has agreed, and we'll make this transaction. We're due to arrive at the Kaiba corp in 10 so we should move. Good bye Shepard, baby brother." Jagger closed the briefcase, and Slade terminated the call cutting Chazz's reply.

"I'm not- dammnit Slade..." Chazz muttered breathing out and relaxed his shoulders, noticing how tense they were.

"Well, this concludes our eventful short meeting. I hope you all study well and Chazz don't ... get stressed out." Chancellor Shepard called out as the group retreated from the room.

--------

They had come out of the room and into the elevator without speaking, Chazz looked at his palms and they were shaking ever so slightly. Catching Jaden speculating he stuffed them into into his pockets hurriedly,

"What slacker?"

"Nothing, I just thought you were like under a lot of pressure from your brothers." The boy said simply.

"As if, couldn't get pressure onto me if you wanted too."

"Chazz don't be so stubborn, any one could see they're expecting too mu-"

"Shut up! They're not expecting too much – I can get what they want, what I want Slacker." Chazz said defensively.

"Chill down a bit, he was only being nice." Yoko said as the lift stopped on the Academy floor.

"No, get it right woman! You are a Slifer something that's not even worthy enough to carry my socks. And I'm an _Obelisk_ something you can't even dream about being, you should be worshipping the ground I'm on." He retorted venomously, "Besides what would a Slifer get out of being nice to an Obelisk? Kick to the backside that's what."

"Just cause your an Obelisk doesn't make you any better you big muppet." She replied good naturedly, thinking it best not to provoke the aggravated teenager.

"Of course it does - I'm better than the two of you in every way. And don't even think we're on even terms because I've been seeing you two around lately, got it? Not friends, acquaintances or anything."

"You just keep on believing that okay? C'mon Yoko it's time for lunch the canteen should be open now – bye Chazz." Jaden waved to the Obelisk who scowled at him and beckoned Yoko to follow him down the corridor.

"Go already, wouldn't want to be seen by anyone around you." Chazz muttered watching the pair leave speaking and generally _content _in each other's company. Something he never was with his lackeys or swooning girls fawning uselessly everywhere he went.


	9. Aster Phoenix the newbie

**Notes- XD Many thanks to those still reading this and adding it to their lists. I appreciate it all! And I really hope this chapter isn't one to cringe at :)**

**-----**

"Look at this! It's great - all that custard topped onto a great sponge cake, with a big blob of jam!" Jaden exclaimed marvelling at the plate of his lunch.

"Yea, it's tastier than dinner at the Dorm anyway." Syrus replied shovelling spoonfuls of black currant jelly into his mouth, "I don't get Yoko why Yugi and Kaiba are having a fight over whether or not you stay in the Academy."

"Neither do I, it's not important they always fight give them a month or two and Yugi'll have them both happy."

"Why Yugi?" Jaden mumbled out his mouth crammed full of cake.

"You don't expect Kaiba to visit with a box full of cookies and a tray of muffins do you?" She asked picking at her food lightly.

"So that's what Yugi does...I was expecting something far more complicated." Syrus mused intrigued by the simplicity.

"Oh and I forgot the big puppy eyes. It's all Yugi _can_ do, Kaiba has like...everything he wants, so what's Yugi meant to give him?" Yoko asked when the bell went signalling for the end of lunch, "We're in the library for Geography, you planning to make a move Jay?" she asked standing up watching Jaden wolf down cake continuously.

"Ima bif!" he replied his voice muffled and pointed to his plate of custard and cake he held half devoured.

"Sure, I'll make a move on first - don't eat too much or you'll be really late." She advised and he gave her a thumbs up as she left, rather than struggle to form words while chewing.

----

"Well, well, well, fancy meeting you here again Miss Yoko." Aster said looking up from his book to his right, as he stood in the library in front of a bookcase.

"Hm? Oh, you're that guy from Shepard's office Aster?" She said turning round to him,

"Yes, so what happened to the rest of your accompanying friends? All ran off?" he asked looking around for Chazz and Jaden.

"Well one is still busy eating in the canteen, and the Obelisk would rather not be seen _anywhere_ near me." She said with a happy smile,

"Sounds like typical Obelisk behaviour to Slifers." Aster commented.

"You know I'm a Slifer? How'd you know that?" she asked surprised at the knowledge of this stranger.

"Oh-I have my sources." He teased flashing a smile, "But on a serious note, you're quite the oddity and news gets around here quickly."

"I'm sure it does, so what was you speaking to Shepard about?" She asked eagerly,

"Business deals, sponsorships, and the sites to see around here. Of course the duelling is the main attraction, some spectacular displays in fact from your year. That boy I believe duelled the vice chancellor, certainly several people to look out for. One the reasons I'm enrolling here." He finished looking around the library where most of the students milled about not taking particular interest in anything.

-----

"My lord...that's Aster Phoenix over there!" Bastion said seizing a random passerby violently and pointed furiously at the tall teenager standing a distance away.

"Who?! – Get of me!" a large Slifer boy flailed as he was pulled down to Bastion's height level.

"Aster- Aster Phoenix!! Look you bumbling buffoon!!" The Ra yellow forced the older boy to look in the right direction.

"Chumley? Bastion what are you doing?!" Syrus said running up to the pair that struggled.

"Syrus look!" Bastion released the older boy and whipped the Syrus to see the pro-duellist standing with Yoko. "He's a pro-duellist and _only_ 17!!"

"Then what's he doing out of school?" Jaden asked appearing next to them with the beginnings of a stretch.

"I don't know - maybe because he doesn't need to learn how to duel?!"

"Neither do I, and I'd be careful Syrus' face is goin' purple." He pointed to the headlock Bastion had somehow got Syrus into, muttering an apology after setting the poor boy free,

"Well I saw him coming out of the office, when I went up with Yoko and Chazz."

"You did?! That's amazing! Did you find out why he's here?"

"Not really..." Jaden mused and stretched lazily, "Aren't you supposed to be doing work Bastion?"

"I've finished, it was only research and report on field cards. Shall we go over and introduce ourselves?" Bastion asked clearly eager to meet the pro-duellist.

"No need – **HEY YOKO**!" Jaden shouted and waved to the girl, much to the group's embarrassment by him.

"Jaden that was unnecessary! – and we're in a library!" Bastion hissed cringing.

"Oh right- you're supposed to be quiet in libraries...sorry-sorry." Jaden whispered to the groups that had turned to his shouts.

-----

"That's Jaden," Aster said looking over at the boy giving a small jump and wave to them before being dragged down by a Ra yellow by him.

"I'm really not surprised, only he could cause a commotion in a library." Yoko said with a small smile, "I think he wants me to go over."

"Then I'll leave you to it, till we meet again." Aster gave a small nod and made to leave as Yoko pulled him back,

"No, come over I'm sure my friends want to meet you – that is if you don't mind." She added as an afterthought. And she brought him over after Aster agreed,

"Aster Phoenix it's a pleasure to meet you – one of the best pro-duellist in the world!" Bastion said seizing his hand to shake it.

"Same here, I assume you've heard of me then."

"I haven't." Jaden said and Bastion instantly whacked him on the head for being so disrespectful.

"Yeah but Bastion...neither have me and Chumley – ow!" Syrus whined rubbing his sore head joined by Chumley next to him.

"I have!" Yoko said hurriedly before Bastion got round to whacking her.

"Then that's okay I wouldn't hurt you either, I'd have the King of Games after me. Apologies Aster, but what are you doing in the Academy? Just visiting?" Bastion asked after finishing his bout of head whacking.

"Enrolling here actually, and I can see things are eventful." He replied with a small smile as Jaden decided to try and draw on Bastion's face with a marker pen he found.

" Jaden- stop it! We have guests-"The Ra yellow student said fending off the Slifer.

"Aw that's okay I'll get you later. So Aster you're the newbie in our school then, you staying in all our lessons and stuff?" Jaden asked putting the marker away, satisfied with the big black streak across Bastion's cheek.

" Newbie I guess so, although I'd rather not be called that. I'll be in the lessons sometimes but I'm staying in a separate place from you all. I have one of the Organisers now so feel free to send a message to me." He said casually with a smile, when his mobile in one hand began to ring. "Excuse me for a second."

"Did you hear that – message him at any time!" Bastion looked as if he were about to cry from happiness as he watched Aster's movements closely, "And I don't believe you called him a _newbie_!"

"Oh he wasn't insulted Bastion besides what else do you call a new person?"

"His name maybe?"

"I'm sure Bastion has an Aster fan club somewhere..." Chumley said,

"There'll be one, I heard the girls talking about him already." Yoko added.

"Pro-duellist eh?...I wanna duel him!" Jaden said taking a seat.

"Not the only one too, I actually want to have a go at Zane first. I think it'll be amazing."

"Z-Zane...Why? I mean it's Zane he'll tear you up! You don't know how reckle- I mean how seriously he takes duels." Syrus said his eyes wavering as he saw Yoko takes a seat opposite Jaden,

"Syrus, it's like you're afraid of Zane." Jaden said turning round to him, "besides it's not a bad idea duelling Zane- I'm surprised I forgot about the big man on campus."

"Big man on campus would be me." Chazz said coming up to their desk and leaned on it with a smirk.


	10. Phonecall from Joey

**Notes - thanks to those who added it to their favourites XD , I don't own Yugioh, gx etc, etc.**

"You wish Chazz, Zane is-" Syrus growled out defensively.

"Of course I know Zane is! How thick to you think I am?! – Bastion do not answer." The obelisk said to the teenager who had opened his mouth to possibly give an analysis of Chazz's intelligence. "Anyway, that Aster Phoenix guy is something new. He's one of the rising stars in the pro-league-"

"-Due to become one of the greatest duellists in the world!" Bastion interrupted,

"And to be joined by me-"Yoko added

"And me!" Chazz and Jaden said in unison, the obelisk smirking at the Slifer's enthusiasm,

"Don't be so _stupid_ you're more likely to end up working in a burger bar if you're lucky – never mind going near the pro-league!" Chazz scorned going over to Bastion.

"And you're more likely to fail at everything!" Jaden replied with a grin,

"Get it right slacker I don't fail, Bastion hand over your report and research." Chazz said with an open hand to the Ra yellow.

"Oh okay, what for?" Bastion said picking it up.

"To copy of course you imbecile, and you're the whizz kid in our year – try sharpening your senses!" Chazz snapped, snatching the sheaf of papers from Bastion's hands before walking off with them.

"You know you might not get them back." Chumley said watching Chazz rifle through it sitting at a desk on his own,

"I know that's why I gave him the draft, you don't honestly think I'm _that_ stupid do you?" Bastion said picking up his real report,

"I don't think you're stupid at all, hey we should duel sometime - you put on a great display at the Entrance Exam and I missed you in the Duels today." Jaden said sadly,

"Perhaps another time Jaden, the bell's about to go so I'll be going back to my dorm."

"The bell about to go? I'm needed somewhere else anyway, it's been great meeting you all."And on cue the bell rang loudly, and the groups parted to their separate dorms as lessons had finished for the day, they only needed to receive their scores at the hall in the evening.

-----

It was 7 pm and Yoko had spent the afternoon in her suite, personalizing her computer to the way she liked it brightly coloured and few icons, the wallpaper now sported a ballooned up photo of her friends (minus the party-elusive Kaiba) back home taken just before she left for the Academy.

"YOKO – Hey open up girl!" the voice of Jaden called out furiously instantly followed by consistant hammering on the plexiglass window of the door.

"Jaden, what are you doing here?" Yoko asked opening the door, "The Results Assembly isn't till half hour."

"I know I got bored of murdering Syrus in duels and Chumley isn't exactly the greatest person to sit with for a few hours, he just sleeps."

"Oh, well he makes great cheese burgers I hear."

"Got that right, so are you going to invite me in or wait for Banner to catch me?" And Yoko stepped to the side letting him in.

"Well I gotta say it's a great surprise visit Jay, you want something to drink?" she offered,

"Yeah, what you got?" he asked following her into the small kitchen.

"Umm, everything except for alcohol." She said opening the drinks fridge seeing it stacked full of assorted drinks.

"That's cool, I'll have this one." He said helping himself to an orange juice carton as Yoko excused herself to the bathroom and the phone began ringing as she was in there, "I guess I'll get it." He decided helpfully,

"Hello?" he said down the phone carefully.

"Yoko what happened to your voice? You must have a sore throat – I told you not to eat so much fried food it's not good for you!" a boy's voice scolded gently down the phone line.

"But fried food taste good. Like fish and chips." Jaden replied instinctively, "Uh I mean-"

"Well look what's it done to your voice, it must be killing you."

"Not really, my voice is quite well."

"Doesn't sound like it to me missus, if you're not eating healthily it'll affect your health and concentration."

"I don't concentrate usually, besides what's a few cheeseburgers ever done to anyone?"

"A few cheeseburgers?! Yoko are _you_ feeling alright? I've never seen you devour one cheeseburger in your entire life!"

"Never mind, who's this anyway?" Jaden asked deciding he'd better steer off the topic of his health.

"What? You don't recognise me? It's me Joey your buddy!" the teenager called down surprised.

"Joey...who?" Jaden asked interested in who this caller was.

--------

"Hang on a mo'" Joey covered the handset and turned around to Yugi and Tristan who sat on the couch listening intently to Joey's side of the call.

"Your sister's _lost_ the plot seriously, what's the Academy done to her? She eats cheeseburgers and doesn't concentrate in class!" he hissed round wildly.

"Cheese burgers? She doesn't like beef, why would she eat one?" Tristan asked surprised,

"That doesn't sound like Yoko, she listens in classes to do her best." Yugi added with a concerned frown.

"Good point Tristan, and we can blame Kaiba for everything Yugi."

"Don't even get me started on the multi-millionaire jerk." The teenager glared murderously at a non existant Kaiba in front of him.

"Chill, he'll go bankrupt eventually you know." Tristan said,

"Doubt it, but I really hope he does." Yugi replied his mood lightening.

--------

"Jaden why you on the phone?" Yoko asked finding the boy drinking his orange juice standing with the receiver clamped between his face and shoulder.

"Someone called and you couldn't pick up so..." he explained,

"Oh thanks, who is it?"

"Dunno - oh hi again." Jaden said to the phone.

"Speaker." Yoko mouthed and pointed to a button on the phone's handset which she pressed. Joey's voice was instantly transferred to it so they could both hear it as they pulled up chairs to it.

"-be concentrating in class, I mean you don't wanna end up flunking like me! Even though I'm so great and everything..."

"I do concentrate, why would I flunk?" Yoko said with Jaden grinning broadly beside her.

"Well because you said you don't concentrate, and your voice is all better now. You took some medicene?"

"Um..." Yoko began not quite sure and Jaden nodded vigorously encouraging her. "Yeah, yeah I did that stuff works dead well."

"Great, your voice isn't all gruff and croaky now." Joey commented, Jaden face became shocked in mock reaction and began to protest when Yoko clapped a hand over his mouth silencing him, "What was that?" Joey asked,

"What was wha?" Yoko asked her hand still slapped onto Jaden's face.

"Sounded like "_omp_!" like a tiny cough or choking." Joey said thoughtfully. Jaden smiled at Yoko, or tried to his eyes deliberately pointing out she'd have to have a comeback, can't keep people waiting on the phone can you?

"Um...yea, yea I was trying to cough but you were speaking so I had to choke it back."

"You must be rather unwell. I mean your breathings all irregular it's like two breaths at once." Joey commented, Yoko and Jaden exchanged glances she lowered her hand struggling to think of a reply.

-----

"Is Yoko sick?" Yugi asked with concern going up to Joey who had the receiver.

"I'm not sure, her voice sounds rather rough sometimes so her throat must be really sore." Joey said giving Yugi the handset just in time to hear Yoko say "It's just my hay fever probably, nothing at all to worry about."

"You don't have hay fever Yoko, well you do but it's...October, not too much hayfever round bout this time." Yugi said surprised down the handset and he switched on speaker so Tristan and Joey weren't left out of the loop.

----

"Yugi?" Yoko asked realising the phone must have changed hands.

"YUGI?!" Jaden shouted, bolting upright.

"Jaden- shoosh!" Yoko hissed quickly,

"That's Yu-"he began before Yoko tackled him into silence.

----

"I'm not the only one who heard that right?" Tristan said scratching his head.


	11. Chazz brings on the blame

**Notes - I disown,dis claim etc Yugioh gx, **

"If you heard two voices then no." Joey said.

"That means there someone else, who's there Yoko? It's a bit late for people in your suite." Yugi said.

"It's not that late only and I have the Results Assembly in a few minutes." She replied.

"Oh right, good luck for that." Joey added before Yugi interrupted,

"You still didn't say who was in there with you."

"Oh just a new friend I met..." Yoko replied quietly.

"Who?" Yugi demanded curiously.

"Jaden."

"Jaden?" Joey repeated,

"That's a boy name yea?" Tristan said with the beginning of a smile, "So what you been up to Missy?" he teased much to Yugi's annoyance,

"Tristan knock it off, Yoko it's getting late and don't you think Jaden should go back to his _own _dorm?"

"My dorm's only over there, just a few steps away. I thought I'd pay Yoko a visit since it must get lonely in here." Jaden said confidently.

"Yes but Yoko how longs he been in there with you?!"

"What you trying to say Yugi!? He's only been here for a minute before you all rang up."

"Well don't get used to the habit of having boys round at night." Yugi chided as his stomach twisted a knot, "I don't like you being so far away without me looking out for you, especially when you're by Kaiba."

"I'll look out for her, she's my friend now." Jaden added with a grin.

"Aww isn't that sweet Joey? The kid cares for our lil Yoko." Tristan cooed clamping Joey in a hug as Yugi bit his lip resisting the temptation to shout back "You'll do no such thing!"

"Yoko, I need to talk you to about something privately with Joey and Tristan here. It's about this afternoon."

"Well you can say it while Jaden's here. He was with me when you and Kaiba popped up, and you met him in the Entrance Exam."

"I did?" Yugi said mildly surprised for a moment.

"Yeah the Winged Kuriboh card you gave me, I cannot say thank you enough that card saved my butt hell loads-"

"Thank you Jaden, save it for another time." Yoko interrupted,

"Well Yoko I'd feel a lot more comfortable if it were just us – and your both breaking rules!!!" he yelled suddenly, his thoughts having just twigged onto this fact.

"Well yeah."

"So what should you be doing?" Yugi asked,

"Convincing you that it's fine and we're not going to get caught maybe?" she replied lightly,

"Good luck with that girl, Yugi has a face carved from stone right now only-"Joey commented,

"Joeeey..." Yugi warned,

"Chill Yugi it's not like she's in danger or something." Joey said with a grin,

"He's right you know I have the assembly pretty soon, so I don't see the point of kicking Jay out right now."

"Alright fine, the thing is Yoko I planned to pull you out of the Academy."

"Which me and Joey didn't agree to before you think about draggin' us to hell with Yugi." Tristan added quickly.

"Well why?! It's not like there's any place better." She argued back a frown on her face,

"Well I doubt Hell's better than life you know..." Tristan replied,

"Not you Trist, Yugi!"

"Well because of KAIBA you can blame everything on him!" her older brother replied,

"What's Kaiba done?" she asked,

"To be honest Yoko he hasn't done anything much." Joey said,

"Only messed up your school report card." Tristan added.

"And you don't think it's a big deal? This is Kaiba we're on about who knows what he's going to do." Yugi argued back in agitation.

"He'll fix the report card later, he won't go that far to mess up my whole school life you know." Yoko replied.

"Don't you think your overreacting?" Jaden asked quietly.

"_Kaiba_ will – And no I don't think so, you under estimate the millionaire hawking over my sister."

"Billionaire I think." Tristan corrected,

"That's irrelevant – why'd you know that anyway?"

"If the great Seto Kaiba was in a good mood he _might_ pay the rent of my flat and all the debts I owe." Tristan said simply.

"I doubt that, but keep the hope alive Tristan." Yoko encouraged, "And Yugi you make it sound like Seto is some big bird."

"What with the hawking over you? Well it's the best way of describing hs actions, and I'm sure he's got a bug watching you 24/7."

"I'm sure he doesn't besides I searched the room for cameras before moving into it." And Yugi snorted in disbelief,

"Knowing Kaiba he's probably got the smallest camera on earth the size of a pin head stashed in the bath somewhere."

"Kaiba's not a paedo!" Yoko said defensively,

"He could be."

"Here's where Kaiba hacks into the conversation and shouts at Yugi." Joey joked,

"He could be monitoring the conversation..." Jaden suggested, and all went silent.

----

"To damn right I am, calling _me_ a paedo! The nerve of Yugi, I should have him done for false accusations!" Kaiba muttered to himself as he listened to the conversation playing from the phone in his office.

----

"Aw don't be so paranoid the lot of you Kaiba's not that bad, Jaden we should get the others for the assembly." Yoko said and got her boots as did Jaden,

"Yeah anyway I'll talk to you more about pulling you out the academy later-"

"See ya later Yoko!" Joey called out,

"Same here and don't go getting ideas with boys!" Tristan added including a yelp as he presumably dodged something.

"Don't be stupid Tristan Yoko's smarter than that-"Yugi yelled out,

"I really doubt that..." Joey chipped in,

"Right you guys have a nice time fighting, bye!" Yoko said her face flaring red slightly as she ended the call.

"I sure they will, I'm going to get Syrus and Chumley wait here I'll be back soon." Jaden told her exiting the suite as she finished tying her laces of one boot.

----

"Could you have took any longer Jaden?!" Yoko said rushing out of her suite and closing the door quickly,

"Heheh...sorry." Jaden said with an apologetic grin as he scratched his head nervously.

"My fault I made cheese burgers and Jay wanted a few." Chumley said as they began a brisk walk towards the main hall where the lights were on.

Pushing open the door gently they saw the students standing as Chancellor Shepard stood in front of the podium with a long list and a numbered screen behind him. His eyes flickered to the small group blending in with the crowd quickly as he continued with his speech,

"-too disappointed, there'll be plenty of chances to boost your grade now that we have an idea of your individual learning. So without any more interruptions I'll start with the top duelling results Obelisk Dorm Jack Takai – congrats..." and the hall's atmosphere became much more relaxed as the students began to look alive.

"Slackers I blame you two." Chazz hissed in annoyance wading his way through the crowd of people cheering at the people Shepard called out who had scored remarkably well.

"That's great Bastion!!" Jaden shouted hooking Yoko and Syrus' head with each arm as the whizz kid was swarmed by his own Dorm congratulating him,

"Slifer!" Chazz called out again, growling slightly he walked up to Jaden and tapped his shoulder,

"Huh – Chazz? What are you doing here?" he asked the grin on his face subsiding Syrus and Yoko still in his arms.

"For starters to blame you two maybe?! I forgot about it totally but when the Assembly started I remembered –"

"Remembered what Chazz?" Syrus asked detangling from Jaden's arm slung round his neck.

"Nothing that concerns you!" Chazz replied sharply and pulled Syrus away from the pair roughly.

"What's this about then and Sy you okay?" Yoko asked looking at the small boy being helped off the floor by Chumley.

"Yeah fine, although you might be in for some tr-"

"Shut up!" Chazz hissed menacingly his hands balled into fists, "You two cost me half of those Exam results and so far I'm not even on the board and it's getting to the 350th person!" he growled pointing at the screen listing the names and position of the students.

"But your duel result would have pushed it up..." Jaden started,

"Exactly! But you two ran off remember?!" he said loudly venting his frustration,

"Oh right yea I do now hey we're sorry we cost you a lot, what with all your brothers on your back and-"

"Jaden!" Yoko warned quickly as Chazz's expression grew darker at the mention of his brothers,

"Eer - but it can't be helped...right?"

"Wrong Slifer – I don't care if it can or not!!" Chazz shouted, he plainly wanted to just punch Jaden to let out some of his frustration.

"Well we'll make it up to you..." Yoko began cautiously the snarling face of Chazz keeping her on guard.

"Oh and tell me how you're going to do that?!" he snapped at her instantly,

"Bake cookies and muffins?" Jaden suggested weakly with a smile as Yoko stayed silent.


	12. Chazz is a Flat Pancake

**Notes- XD thx to those reading! Really appreciate it!**

--

Chazz finally snapped he rushed up to Jaden caught him by his uniform's collar, pushing him roughly to the wall and pinned him there. The younger boy's face was in shock as it looked at the Obelisk who had a look in his eye wishing Jaden death on the spot,

"I doubt _muffins_ and _cookies_ will change a thing!" he snarled the crowd watching them intently,

"Chazz – it's not that big a deal!" Jaden replied making no attempt to push Chazz away.

"Of course it is!! I need those results!" Chazz replied his voice almost bordering desperate.

"For what?! They're not even our permanent ones!" Jaden argued back with growing anger and annoyance,

"For **myself**! So I don't have to put up with people saying I'm not good enough - What are _you_ looking at?!" he snapped at someone who caught his eye that was staring avidly at the pair. He looked around at the room and found that they were being watched.

"What?!" he snapped at the crowd,

"Chazz we're on the screen." Jaden said quietly pointing to it where they could see themselves clearly, the Obelisk let Jaden go quickly as he realized,

"Oh don't stop now it was getting interesting." Chancellor Shepard said he had his elbows on the podium stand his hands propping his head up. His face had a look that was immensely interested in the drama being played out below, "Don't mind me carry on Chazz."

"Chancellor Shepard!" Crowler exclaimed beside him,

"Uh...I mean this is _absurd_ behaviour report back to me at the end of the assembly, I don't want to see this again. Now onto position 367..." He shuffled his papers and returned to the announcing.

Chazz glared at Jaden and his face had the biggest scowl possible as he pushed his way rudely through the crowd, the group watched as they saw Crowler rush over to Chazz who had gone out of sight.

"Well...never mind duelling, good ol' fashioned fist fight will do." Yoko stated looking back to Jaden as he fixed his uniform.

"I hope not, I'm no good in a fist fight – I mean look at my arms!" he grinned and rolled up the sleeve of one scrawny arm showing it to Yoko, "I don't think I'll hold up in a fight against anyone!" he exclaimed,

"I'll agree, you and your stick arms aren't made for wrestling." She said with a slight smile as he pulled the sleeve down,

"I am a duellist, that's an excuse for having stick arms..." he protested mildly, "Oh Sy are you okay?"

"Of course, are you Jay? You got slammed into the wall, I mean Chazz was about to pound you! It was really, really..." The small boy trailed off thoughtfully in search of a word.

"Scary?" Chumley suggested besides him,

"I wasn't scared!"

"_Sure you weren't_..."

"Well it was a bit tight...it was just the suspense Chumley!" Syrus argued with a slight blush over how he was rather afraid at how far the Obelisk would go.

"I'm sure Syrus – hey that's me up there!!" Yoko shouted and pointed to the screen her name listing at 476 under Chazz's by several.

"476! Not bad!" Jaden complimented applauding her.

"It was out of 500 Jaden." Yoko said with a slight pang of unhappiness at her low score,

"Better than mine I haven't even shown up yet!" Jaden consoled her seeing her change of mood.

"You're lucky to come last you know!"

"Who says I will? I know, I'll bet you that box of cookies in your cupboards that I won't come last." He suggested with a confident grin,

"You went into my cupboards?" she asked looking at him.

"Uh...Only in the kitchen! You know me always hungry and stuff – please don't disown me!" he said quickly with a grin as he pleaded.

"Fair enough you have yourself a bet." Yoko said shaking her head with a smile as Jaden grinned.

----

"Yes- that box of cookies is mine!" Jaden shouted punching the air as he heard his name come up as position 493.

"You didn't even attempt the paper!" Yoko reasoned good naturedly,

"Oh I did, but I lost interest halfway through see I can be clever I just don't show it." He said smartly tapping his nose.

"Yea, yea looks like you beat Syrus though – too bad Sy." Yoko sympathized with the smaller boy who had come two positions lower.

"Only myself to blame really I fell asleep..." he said bitterly,

"It's okay Sy – we have cookies today!" Jaden grinned out besides him,

"We do?"

"Yeah on behalf of Yoko's losing bet therefore we shall feast!!"

"One question - did you rehearse that?" She asked looking up.

"Yeah..." Jaden admitted sheepishly jumping down from the chair he stood triumphantly on.

"Figures why you even thought of the word "therefore"" Yoko joked lightly,

"Your right – I spent ages finding out the meaning of that word eventually the internet told me!"

"The internet? You have connection in your dorm?"

"No...on your computer actually."

"Just where else did you go exploring in my suite?" Yoko asked an eyebrow raised thinking at how many things Jaden managed to mess around with during his short visit.

"Oh just about everywhere except for the bathroom and bedroom, you were in there."

"Well at least you didn't go pillaging my bedroom, that's quite a feat going everywhere considering I weren't in the bathroom for long."

"I know! And I don't pillage – I... _investigate_. It's a much more controlled direction thing." Jaden grinned flashing a peace sign just before Chancellor Shepard called them to attention.

"Congratulations to all and don't feel too bad it's not the end of the world! Oh Jaden and Chazz stay behind for me." Chancellor Shepard said concluding his results announcement, and the students began to mill out of the main hall.

"We'll wait for you outside Jay." Syrus said before following the others out of the hall.

"Good – make sure Yoko doesn't run off to stash the cookies somewhere!"

"You make it sound like I'm a greedy hamster!"

"You haven't denied it yet..." he replied cheekily and scampered away behind Chazz who snorted at the pair.

"Grow up slacker Shepard could have us in detention for years." The Obelisk said as the hall emptied, save for a few more students.

"Lighten up Chazz!" Jaden beamed and gave the pale teenager a hug. The look on Chazz's face changed dramatically and could have been captured in several snap shots, from one of surprise, to horror and then absolute seething fury with spit showering Jaden as Chazz yelled.

"Wha- **GET OFF ME SLACKER**!" Chazz yelled half prising and pushing Jaden off with great difficulty. The Slifer had hugged Chazz on the side but with each push or shove he'd only clamp tighter and now ended up at Chazz's waist latched on.

"Don't you like hugs Chazz?" Jaden asked in between the Obelisk's frenzied attempt to free himself,

"_OBVIOUSLY_ NOT – Let me go you freak!"

"Aww okay..." Jaden said reluctantly and let Chazz go who instantly gave a sigh of relief before his look of distaste returned.

"I swear down there is something seriously wrong with you – look at my uniform it's all creased, I don't even know if your carrying diseases!"

"Don't be such a pansy Chazz, it's only a few creases-"

"I really do hope you booked yourself in for some jabs and therapy sessions in the vets." The older boy continued fixing his uniform determined to look immaculate.

"Aw don't such a misery – you're literally like some..." Jaden paused and thought for a word to describe Chazz as,

"Some what?" The obelisk asked wearily, "_how could anyone put up with this boy?"_ he thought rolling his eyes as Jaden took his time thinking, "Anytime today like?"

"A flat pancake!"

"What?"

"Your such a flat pancake! There you go, job well done I say." Jaden said proudly,

"A pancake is flat slacker." Chazz groaned out as the Slifer's grin grew,

"I know, I've eaten around several hundred-"

"Why am I not surprised, you're in the canteen forever." Chazz muttered,

"And you're just like one – predictable and disappointing, because I always wanted a bubbly pancake..."

"Wait, wait, wait, me? _Predictable _and_ disappointing_, woah have you been playing the wrong cards. I am everything but that, and dull, and stupid and whatever else you are."

"I wouldn't say that-" The Slifer began with the begginings of a grin.

"And tell me who cares what you say?!" Chazz spat out to Jaden's face,

"Boys, I'm glad you get along very nicely it's quite the show watching you two. Almost like a duel just without the spells or traps..." Chancellor Shepard commented walking up the stage where the two stood awaiting the verdict for their behaviour.


	13. The Way to the Dorm

**Notes - laptop deleted all of this story :/ so I've had to just attach this on =D thx to those readin**

**---**

"Sir, I'm rather tired can we hurry this up and tell me what detentions I've received?" Chazz asked,

"It's always the "I" isn't it?" The Chancellor shook his head gravely closing his eyes in disappointment,

"Is there a reason behind this?" Chazz demanded curiously, detention was normal and easily dealt with one of his lackeys would do it for him but the way Shepard had been acting was unusual,

"There's always a reason behind everything such as..."

"_Not unless that reason is Jaden's existence, that boy lives only to consume the world's products!" _Chazz thought shooting Jaden a sharp look as the Chancellor rambled on.

"So I believe you boys could do with a bit of team work practice and supporting each other."

"Are you saying you want us to work together?" Jaden asked bemused,

"Obviously bonehead. So where and what exactly do you want us to do?" Chazz interrupted.

"Well, there's the abandoned Dorm you all should know in the west sector of the forest. I want you to form a group of 4, such as Chazz could take two people and Jaden none, vice versa or one person each to be fair."

"Slacker I'm taking two people."

"No way! I say one each is fair!" Jaden argued back,

"Settle down please, your task is to find your way into the dorm and locate a map first. Resources to wait out the night-"

"Hang on why can't we just leave after we found the dorm?" Chazz asked clearly disliking the challenge.

"Because you have to locate a card in it, and then stay awake as...we assess your abilities."

"This is ridiculous! Detention would have been fine, but why go through all this trouble just to make us work together?"

"Well frankly because they were my orders."

"Screw the orders, you're the Chancellor here-" Chazz began heatedly,

"Calm down Princeton. I am the Chancellor therefore you will go through this pilot activity." Chancellor Shepard said firmly, "You'll get more information on your Organisers, return to your dorms and someone will contact you later this night." He dismissed the boys from the hall without any more time wasted.

----

"Could you have took any longer?" Chumley yawned out from his spot on the floor,

"Sorry but Shepard gave us some weird challenge." Jaden explained his situation to the listening group as Chazz stood by unimpressed.

"That's terrible Jay! The Abandoned Dorm is haunted!" Syrus wailed out terrified,

"Don't be such a wimp Slacker, there's no such thing as ghosts." Chazz snorted.

"I'm not a wimp! – Okay I am! But that Dorm's abandoned for a reason!"

"And what's that? Unstable structure of the building?" Yoko asked raising an eyebrow,

"No, kids go missing, weird _stuff_ happened – Zane was there for a while, he doesn't want to go back ever since they closed it down." Syrus said, however the small boy had an incredibly worried look on his face which unsettled the group slightly.

"Oh shut up, do you want Jaden to _die_ from a heart attack? Look at him he's quaking already!" Chazz said looking at Jaden who wrung his hands nervously,

"That was one mad story, I mean Zane the big man on campus afraid of that dorm? That's is something Chazz, reckon we can persuade Chancellor Shepard to..."

"You're not backing out of this, I want to see that dorm and prove you all wrong that there's nothing to be afraid of." Chazz said prodding Jaden once,

"Well feel free then, Jaden I have a Christian cross necklace if you want to wear that." Yoko asked and the teenage nodded vigorously,

"Can I have some garlic as well? Just in case..."

"I'm not going with you if you have a ring of garlic bulbs surrounding you – I hate the smell." The obelisk wrinkled his nose in disgust as Jaden's face grew an unhappy frown.

"But there could be vamp-"

"THERE ARE NO VAMPIRES." Chazz stated loudly into Jaden's ear, "Just get a grip, it's an old dorm that people don't use. Nothing special, it's a simple treasure hunt okay? Not some haunting ground for monsters."

"Words of encouragement off the Obelisk who despises us, I can see your night being fun." Yoko said with a grin and Jaden looked at her meaningfully,

"Who says it'll just be me and Chazzy boy? We're supposed to pick a partner each and guess who _mine_ is?" he asked teasingly,

"Syrus? Because he's afraid of going?" she asked knowing fully who he meant,

"You like _fun_ don't you?"

"Uh..."

"Why don't you join us on this little trip Yoko, I'm sure your very good at treasure hunting."

"I'm really not...but is there any way I can get out of this?" she asked suddenly not liking the idea of visiting a dark, abandoned dorm in the dead of the night.

"Not unless we get out of it first." Chazz said grimly, "And trust me, no one else wants to leave this stupid expedition more than me. I'll be bringing one of my own; you better not wriggle out of this Slackers."

The Obelisk left the group wondering why he'd even stood there with them for longer than ten seconds, back inside Yoko's suite the boys crammed their jaws full with cookies and other snacks as she brought out the desired equipment.

"You know I'm not liking this trip at all." She said testing the light of a torch.

"I do I love scary stories and all we need is the abandoned dorm for the full effect." Jaden mumbled out, picking up the torch shining it onto Syrus' face.

"Stop that Jay – I don't envy you Yoko, I don't think I could stand going near something Zane wouldn't be found anywhere close to." The blue haired boy admitted waving away Jaden's torch.

"That's the reason why you're staying in your own bed after a few bedtime snacks, and Yoko is that thing really necessary?" Chumley asked looking at Yoko pocket a self defense device.

"Sure it is, can't take any chances ghosts or human. I should bring the spray as well." She said retrieving a can from a drawer close by.

"Well...Jay don't scare her that spray's gotta hurt hell loads." Syrus advised looking at the slim canister that looked like a small aerosal.

"It's disguised as an odour eliminator too that's well dangerous! Spray Chazz instead of me?" Jaden asked, "He smells a lot more."

"I wouldn't know I don't normally smell either of you. So are we ready?"

"No..."

"What else do we need?"

"The bathroom." Jaden said getting up to use it,

"Good point, no loo's in an abandoned dorm."

----

"Message one from Chancellor Shepard : Students bring your partner to the outside of your dorm and a security personnel will direct you to the path leading to the Dorm. Anything else that happens will be your responsibility unless it is life threatening. Good luck to the four and I will see you in the morning.

Message two: Your tasks are to find the Abandoned Dorm, find the map in the main hall, then following the map find the card. You have until day light at 6:30am – do not fall asleep." Chumley finished looking at the faces of Yoko and Jaden, which surprisingly lacked confidence.

"Cheer up, it's not that bad..." Syrus said with a smile,

"But...no sleep Sy – I need my sleep!" Jaden whined dramatically,

"I say we have a bit of coffee before we go." Yoko said moving to the coffee machine.

"We should go before the security find us before you." Chumley said leaving with Syrus after bidding the pair good luck.

-----

"Put these on." A woman commanded handing the two teenagers a thick metal band that had a counter on it, which clapped around their wrist.

"What are they? They're heavy." Jaden asked examining his.

"Magnetic bands. If you wander too far apart, we can pull the group back together, from our control base, therefore inducing team work."

"Sounds a bit too forced." Yoko commented to Jaden.

"Suppose so, but otherwise it'll keep the group together." He replied as the woman barked at them to be silent as they walked for a fair while through the back of the Academy.

----

"HEY CHAZZ!" Jaden yelled waving his hand in the air as he saw the teenager dressed in a dark coat, shirt and trousers similar to his uniform.

"Shut up, do you _want_ to wake the dead?" he muttered as they came into talking range.

"Where's your partner?" Yoko asked looking round for another snobby Obelisk,

"Not here obviously – can we get this started?!" he demanded to the two adults standing by,

"Fine you should have your organisers and your own equipment. It starts now go down this path and good luck." The two security personnel turned on their heels and vanished into the dark, flicking on their torches the trio began a deathly silent walk down into the forest.

After a while Jaden broke the tense silence,

"So what happened to your partner Chazz? No one wanted to come?"

"No, they all flinched and backed off a few steps." He said stopping, to turn and look at the pair.

"That's harsh, how bad could this dorm be?"

"Bad, very bad they said. Not one single person wanted to come with me."

"Even when you bribed them?" Yoko asked,

"Even then, I've heard the stories. They're pretty extreme, but I didn't think they'd all be that scared. Zane even talked to me about it." He said resuming his walk ahead, with the two following.

"What'd he say? We don't hear much about the Abandoned dorm since it is an Obelisk dorm..."

"He said, if I don't make it out within the given time he's not going to go looking. And he told me to take some stupid items."


	14. Seperated

**Notes - XD thanks to those still reading :) I've been neglecting the uploading, oopsy :P**

**---**

"Like what?"

"Useless junk Slifer do I need to say more? He's a complete idiot is what I think."

"Syrus said Zane didn't want to talk about the dorm except it scared him rather bad, to the point he won't go into this forest." Jaden said.

"Oh isn't he brave? This is it?." Chazz scoffed looking at a forlorn building overrun with weeds in the courtyard.

"Do we see any other creepy looking building along this path?" Yoko asked the pair,

"I did!"

"What Jay?" Yoko asked,

"I agree Slacker, what the hell are you on about?!" Chazz snapped,

"There was a cottage before, just there on the side lane." Jaden said waving his torch aimlessly behind him,

"Side lane?" the others repeated, giving him an odd look.

"Chazz did you see any side lane?" Yoko asked the Obelisk,

"No, it's a straight narrow path Slacker there's no random cottage planted in the middle of a duel Academy island." Chazz stated determined not to let his mind wander with reasons why.

"But there was, just before I saw it. Covered in plants – had a chimney and everything." Jaden said, "No lie - you must have missed it I suppose."

"Probably..." Yoko said fuelling her wavering thoughts with this false explanation.

"Whatever, we can check for it in the morning. Now let's see this crack pot of a place." Chazz said stepping under the flimsy yellow tape warning them of unsafe structure.

"Chances of this place falling down onto us?" Yoko asked reading the tape before ducking under after the pair who stood looking at the building.

"Not a lot if Shepard sent us here, I'm more worried whether or not the doors open." Chazz said striding up to door alongside Jaden with Yoko trailing behind with a growing sense of anxiety.

"Woah!"Jaden exclaimed letting go of the door handle,

"What?!" Yoko asked startled by him,

"Got ya didn't I? This handle's cold..." Jaden said as he took hold of it again after Yoko protested.

"It's the middle of the night it's going to get even colder, hurry up and open it already." Chazz said looking round at the forest and its dark shadows.

"It's not budging." Jaden said shoving at the door with his shoulder.

"Move out the way Slacker." Chazz said pushing Jaden out the way, he grabbed the door knob pushed and pulled it fruitlessly before launching a kick at the stubborn door the noise echoing.

"Well, let's try another door?" Yoko suggested walking a few steps back.

"No – I can do this-" Chazz gasped out as he crashed into the door again, "Slifer get here on the count of three- 3-2-1!" Jaden and Chazz ran simultaneously into the door breaking it down and onto the floor of the Dorm.

"That hurt like hell!" Jaden whined dancing around on the spot rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Didn't expect that, the wood must have rotted away by where the nails were put in." Chazz assumed examining the door that was panned down amid the dust.

"This place is well creepy...do we see a map?" Yoko asked coming into the Dorm.

"No but look at this place, it's huge – you could fit my house into here." Jaden marvelled staring up to the ceiling.

"Not surprised you house is probably barely bigger than the window." Chazz commented looking at various objects standing on show in the corridor. "This isn't the main hall, it should be further down here."

"How'd you know?" Jaden asked following the obelisk,

"Well because where you're standing is called an _entrance corridor_ stupid."He replied leading the group deeper into the Dorm.

---

"Wow, weird writing on walls, broken furniture all we need is one of your stories Jay." Yoko said looking round the main hall that was quite small,

"Your right, hey draw up a broken chair you two and we'll get started!" he joked walking into it,

"I'm sure your pathetic stories are fantastic, now find the map Slacker." Chazz said walking into the room, he looked round it and there was no obvious object lying around for them.

"It's not here," Yoko said searching a book shelf that contained several lonely books, "I'm starting to think there is no map here, we've been searching for quite a while."

"I know and I've discovered a watermark that looks like a duel monster." Jaden said pointing to the ceiling where a discoloured patch was.

"I find it amazing you'd even think that – It looks nothing like a monster!." The obelisk said looking at the place Jaden pointed at.

"Does to me if you think of a mouse and a spider-"

"Hey Chazz, what's Obelisks got to do with millennium items?" Yoko interrupted looking at the markings on the walls,

"Other than the obvious King of Games thing, not a lot." He replied inspecting the markings, they had been scratched in and painted over in black. "It doesn't look particularly nice either, looks like the work of a mad tribesman gone wild."

"Or Jaden when you get in between him and his food, you don't think this is the map right?" Yoko asked, running a finger in the grooves of the wall.

"Seriously doubt someone had time to chisel in directions especially for us." Chazz replied before returning to the centre of the room. "There's not a lot of places that a map could be, there's just a few decapitated and beheaded chairs."

"You could have just said broken." Yoko commented with an odd look as he turned round to her with a fiendish grin,

"Oh I know but I'm building up an atmosphere so I can scare you two."

"You can't scare us! Right Yoko?" Jaden asked hooking an arm around Yoko's shoulders,

"Speak for yourself Jay I don't like this place at all." Yoko said looking round at the room in the torches' light.

"Then you better watch your back ickle Slifer baby." Chazz sneered,

"Don't need to Chazz, your face is scary enough is that a _mask_ you have on?" Jaden asked cheekily before darting away a distance as Chazz took a step towards him,

"Slacker you're lucky I'm feeling generous right now, or I'd have you thrown to the sea after l hanged-"

"Aren't you a nice person?" Yoko mocked lightly,

"I am really _such_ a charming guy." He replied sarcastically, "This room's a waste of my time I'm going to see the rest of here."

"Wait for Jaden he's looking at something – Jay! Come on we're going!" she called out down the long room. She watched him put something back down onto a rickety coffee table before running up to them,

"It is half past one Slacker, I'm not going to wait for you again." Chazz warned leading the group into what appeared was a living room, it looked just about as run down as the main hall.

"This place smells weird..." Yoko said sniffing slightly as they progressed through the room,

"Oops sorry." Jaden whispered,

"Slifer you truly are disgusting..." Chazz muttered turning his face slightly to see the two following,

"You weren't supposed to hear that!" Jaden protested,

"If I'm not listening to you two, what else am I going to hear?!" Chazz argued back,

"Umm...rats squeaking?"

"The only rat here is you." The Obelisk snapped,

"I'm not-" Jaden began keeping his torch light on the back of Chazz's jacket,

"Jaden it's not _that_ smell. It's the weird...um I don't know what it is." She concluded,

"Maybe it's your Slifer stink?" Chazz suggested nastily,

"We don't _smell!_" Jaden replied his patience straining,

"You may wanna try some mouth wash I can smell it from here." The Obelisk suggested over his shoulder with a smirk,

"Don't be so nasty – I do brush my teeth!" Jaden argued back waving his torch around.

"Hey stop your stupid torch flashing around it's distracting me." Chazz said loftily,

"Distracting you from what?" Yoko asked looking at Jaden's face which was scowling darkly in the pale light.

"Just generally I _am_ trying to lead two buffoons in the middle of a strange Dorm – give me some credit please!?" Chazz demanded flashing his torch from left to right revealing two corridors,

"No one asked you to lead if you don't want to." Jaden said walking forwards to the left corridor,

"Naturally as an Obelisk I'm better than you both therefore I become leader, _aww_ was those words too big for little Slifer to understand?" Chazz cooed mockingly as he walked to the right corridor,

"No actually, Yoko come on. We'll be alright without an Obelisk's huge head blocking our view of the road." Jaden grinned out cheekily,

"_Huge head_?! Slifer I'm guna-"Chazz said his voice growing louder as he chased Jaden down the left corridor with Yoko following not wanting to be left behind alone.

---

"Okay Chazz- quits... I can't run no more!" Jaden gasped out as he leaned on the wall, inhaling deeply,

"Good, your such...an unfit individual...my head's not huge!" Chazz panted out stopping beside Jaden.

"Where the hell did we end up anyway?" Jaden asked regaining some of his breath as he looked around. "This place looks exactly the same as where we first started..."

"It's the actual dorm part where bedrooms are, they're identical looking the corridors. You could get lost in here if you don't follow the signs," Chazz said straightening up,

"Hey smart Obelisk dude, _what_ _signs_?" Jaden said pointing to a patch on the wall where there was a clear outline of a sign, that had been removed. "And this." He directed Chazz's gaze to a door where the number plate had also disappeared leaving just the outline on the yellowing white paint.

"Well..." Chazz said, looking round, "retrace our steps?"

"You kidding? There's no way we'll be able to remember all I knew was that you were shouting death threats so I had to run, god knows where to."

"Same here, I _only_ wanted to kick you to the floor." Chazz said coolly beginning to investigate further down the dorm.


	15. The Music

"JADEN?! CHAZZ!!? WHERE ARE YOU?" Yoko called out loudly, she had attempted to follow the teenagers but soon lost sight of the sprinting Obelisk she'd been following. It was all silent now the wild shouting of Chazz and squealing of Jaden couldn't be heard, only the hum of electricity from her torch.

"Damn..." She muttered looking nervously at her torch expecting it to fizz out any moment, "JADEN!!! Come back!" she yelled, taking a few tentative steps forwards. As she came to a cross road, she decided it'd be pointless to search this place so brought out her Organiser to call the missing teens.

----

"Do we have a signal?!" Jaden yelled up his head in between Chazz's trainers,

"Not yet, higher you moron!" The Obelisk called down, one hand raised to the sky holding his Organiser the other hand on the wall keeping him balanced. As he stood on Jaden's shoulder,

"Try waving it around!"

"I look like you if I do that!"

"Wha? How'd you look like me?!" Jaden asked,

"I will look like an idiot that's what!"

"It helps though!"

"No it doesn't!" Chazz yelled waving his hand around wildly unsettling his balance on Jaden, "I just feel like the Statue of Freedom having a wave-"

"But no signal?"

"Course not you fool, now let go of me-"

"No we have to find Yoko it's not fair on her! She doesn't like the dark!" Jaden whined keeping his hands pressed on Chazz's shoes which attempted to struggle out of his grip,

"Let me go Slacker I'm going to fall!" Chazz wobbled around unsteadily his hands pushing on and off the wall as he tried to free his feet from Jaden,

"Just try again pleeeeeease!" The Slifer whined,

"No! She's what 15?" Chazz glared down

"16!" Jaden strained out his brow sweating with the effort of the teenager on his shoulders,

"Exactly she can take care of herself! And scared of the dark?! As if! She doesn't need us-" Chazz cut off as Jaden's legs buckled slightly,

"She does..."

"Don't be ridiculous at what point in your life did she ever say "_Jaden take care of me!"_ " Chazz mocked in a high voice, Jaden stayed silent frozen in thought, "Exactly you fool." Chazz muttered and stamped cruelly on Jaden's shoulder so he could jump off.

"Finally you get the point, Yoko will be fine. Nothing else is in here okay?" Chazz said dusting his hands.

"Except vampires and ghosts..."Jaden muttered rotating his shoulder to remove the pain,

"What? Vampires and ghost don't be so-"

"No I'm serious Chazz there's something here." Jaden glanced around nervously,

"Riiight , it's called _people_ you - me and that stupid girl" Chazz pointed out dismissing Jaden's words,

"Well yea but...I don't like-"

"Slacker, _do not_ forget this I do not care about what you think or like at all." Chazz stated blandly staring straight at Jaden, "Now where's my torch?"

"Here." Jaden pulled out a torch from his other pocket and handed it to Chazz who inspected it closely,

"What the hell is this?" The dark haired boy pulled off a flattened plant that had been compressed into the side of his torch handle, he held it up to Jaden's face with a disgruntled look.

"Awww, that's my four leaf clover..." Jaden said sadly taking the crushed leaf from the Obelisk,

"That is _not_ a clover it looks like it came from sewage waste - is that cello tape on it?" Chazz leaned closer in, "You stuck another leaf onto this clover so it had four?"

"Well yeah! It's got four leafs anyway!" Jaden protested attempting to prise the leaves back into it's original shape.

"Did you happen to bring a _cross_ and bible too? Just incase a big scary vampire jumps out from behind this curtain and mugs you!?"

"I _actually_ brought a bible – here look." Jaden said bringing out a pocket sized version of the book, and Chazz brought his hand up to his face in disbelief, "There's no vampires behind that curtain right?" The Slifer said shuffling away slightly.

"Obviously not! I'd know if there were!" Chazz snorted whipping the curtain back to reveal the pale cream walls.

"But what if a ghost was there? You wouldn't know then...they're invisble!"

"I give up slacker - right now I wish I had Yoko here instead." Chazz said checking his Organiser, "It's half past one, there's loads of time to find her, the card and the map."

"Chazz it's not half past one."

"Course it is! Look." Chazz pushed his Organiser into Jaden's face the screen displaying a clear 1:30.

"It was 1:30 like ages ago. You said that when we were in the main hall." Jaden pointed out,

"When?" Chazz said slowly,

"When I was looking at something and you wanted to go, you said you weren't going to wait." Jaden explained simply,

"You just gained one IQ point – congratulations!" Jaden's face was blank with a o_0 look, and Chazz sighed, "Nevermind you just lost it. If your right for once...then all the clocks have changed because I my watch says quarter past three."

"All the clocks are wrong cause this one in the room here says half one." Jaden said emerging from a bedroom. "And the clocks still running."

"Weird thing is...I could have swore down that the clocks read 2:30 when I glanced at one before."

"Well it's not like they're going to turn back themselves – hey Chazz are you feeling rather _spooked_?!" Jaden asked his hand creeping up the Obelisks shoulder.

"Of course not! Get your hand away from me...You know what? – screw these Organisers." Chazz muttered throwing his on the floor.

"That was smart no wonder you have issues..."

"ISSUES?" Chass demanded giving Jaden an odd look, the younger boy simply smiled, "I have issues? Look who's talking?! You'll have issues after I'm done! And you wonder why I need that girl back here – at least she saw sense half the time!"

"Geez Chazz calm down...you'll get high blood pressure or something..."

"High blood pressure?! I don't-"

"Before you blow a blood vein... is it just me or is your wrist – tugging?" Jaden asked raising his own wrist. The band on it and began to quake violently and began to pull to the left, Jaden still attached to it.

"They must be pulling us back together again-"

"_That's_ _great_!" Jaden said happily, " Take me to Yoko Metal Band thing!" he declared raising his hand. "What's this button do?" he said inspecting the band which had a small black button on it.

"Whenever someone says that...It cannot end well." Chazz said fearfully watching the Slifer,

"Good point – so I'll just press yours." Jaden said and quickly pushed the one of Chazz's wrist before the Obelisk could kick him away.

"I hate you!" Chazz yelled as his wrist's magnetic band jolted to life and pulled the teenager into a run down the corridor his wrist being the only guide in the dark.

"I know you do!" Jaden said happily pressing his own and could hear Chazz yell out various insults, barely seconds later as his own Magnetic band sent him running down after him.

"No- stupid - band - is going to PULL ME!" Chazz grunted out gripping onto the door frame with his legs and one hand, his other hand being the one trying to pull him,

"Just let it go – WOAH!" Jaden yelled running past and cartwheeled down a flight stairs, his body rolling and tumbling violently down the worn steps.

"Slacker are you alive?!" Chazz yelled out curious as to if Jaden survived his little trip, he could just about make out the stairs in the gloom to where he had disappeared from,

"I think my face has just been crushed into kissing the floor and my band is making me run but I'm all good!!" Jaden's voice trailed off as he presumably ran off.

"Glad to know that and you should thank your fat head for keeping you alive!" Chazz yelled as he gave into the pulling force that sent him sprinting hazardously down the stairs after the Slifer.

----

Yoko had given up calling Chazz (Jaden never had his) as there was no signal and it seemed the Organiser had gone nuts. The screen relayed a string of numbers making a harsh screeching sound, so she'd been forced to throw it out a window to get rid of it.

"_Jaden you are such an idiot leaving me on my own - holy cards!! Did that door just move?!"_

Maybe it was the shadows in her torch light or her mind rising to panic, what ever it was it caused her to flinch and freeze along the wall as a dorm door swung inwards slowly and smoothly.

"Jaden...Chazz is this you two playing a prank on me?" Yoko asked quietly shining her torchlight into the room reluctantly. She made out a white wardrobe with some trinkets placed on top, innocent little trinkets a music box and a statue of the monster Cyber Tutu.

Breathing a sigh of relief there was no gory, maggoty zombie lurching out towards her for blood, she shook her head to clear the omninous thoughts and began a brisk walk away from the open dorm room. After taking a few steps she slowed to a stop,

"_Something made that door open...what would the guys back home say?"_

"_Baby Yoko didn't like being alone in a house!" she could hear Joey coo,_

"_There's nothing in here Yoko be brave and batter it!" Yugi encouraged with a firm fist,_

"_What do you think she is? A warrior? - honestly!" Seto muttered out,_

"_Hey she has strong kicking power-"_

"_Save it Moto!" _

Emboldened by this imaginary conversation that continued to run in her head, she strode back and faced the room determined to investigate,

"Is any one there?" she called out, stretching out a gloved handalong the wall searching for a light switch._ "As if there'd be electricity here..." _Sweeping her torch around slowly for any decapitated or rotting bodies (Chazz had it fixed her mind) she was to be honest slightly disappointed.

It was after all just an old Dorm no vampires or ghosts not even a mouse to scream hell at... _"Well Joey I proved you wrong..."_

"_Did not, can't you hear that?"_

"_Now that I mention it – yes."_ Yoko froze on the spot, she heard screaming as if came from the very house it self. A blood curdling painful one that turned to a gruffer one that broke up in sections. Yoko's heart hammered powerfully as she stirred into action,

"_Its not a ghost it's not a ghost...oh my card's it really is!!" _She was after all a young girl, not some experienced exorcist. _"Yugi-Jaden-Seto- help!!" _Names and incomplete prayers raced into a blur from her lips as she embraced her small torch in the dark pit of the room.

Shivers and heat built on her spine as the yell increased accompanied by various bumping and crashing noises. _"Swear down it's something huge, ugly and going to kill me!" _Yoko thought she was going delerious as the sweet charming music ,the sort a ballerina would dance to, reached her ears. Momentarily capturing her anxiety and fear to a halt before the inevitable question snapped in,

"_Who's playing the music?!" _She spun around to see the previously closed music box –_open_. _"That is __**so**__ not good_..." "**JADEN**-**CHAZZ**!" she screamed and ran to the door pulling on the handle in fear, the door never opened as they never do in situations like these.

----

"Woah your hair smells nice." Jaden mumbled out his face buried in Chazz's hair, the pair had slammed into a closed door one after another.

"My legs absolutely kill..."

"They're not that bad just abit soooore..." Jaden winced falling to the floor his legs quivering ever so slightly,

"Don't be such a pansy get up off the floor Slacker and ...earn your dorm abit of dignity." Chazz grunted out leaning on the door, before sliding down.

"Same to you Chazz...same to you."

"At least I weren't screaming "_Mommy_!" all the way down the hall-"

"That hall had portraits on them, portraits scare me..."

"Don't tell me it's the eyes." Chazz said making an attempt to stand up,

"Yeah! They follow you-"

"Enough about your phobia's maybe? You wanted to find Slacker girl so badly, well here we are." Chazz said gesturing Jaden to the door,

"Pick me up?" Jaden asked looking at the Obelisk from the floor,

"Pick yourself up." Chazz muttered his own legs frozen in a buckled position sore from all the consistant running.


	16. Mirror,Mirror

"I'm too weak to pick myself up..." Jaden whined his arms up in a vertical position in the air,

"Pick yourself up or I'll take Slifer girl and leave _you_ on your own!" Chazz threatened half heartedly,

"She's called Yoko and we're - not - going to be seperated again." Jaden said with a determined look as he crawled over the door and banged on it, "Yoko are you in there?"

"Obviously if the bands led us here!"

"Maybe it's wrong, push the button again..."

"Slacker my head went through a _door frame_, _down the stairs _and crashed into pot plant – what makes you think i'm going to touch the button again?" Chazz declared fishing out a twig from his hair.

"Um desire for friendship and company?" Jaden asked stupidly,

"I don't desire friendship! – I am fine on my own! What makes you think I need friends?!" Chazz demanded however he found Jaden attempting to claw his way up the door to open it.

"Can you say that again Chazz I weren't listening." Jaden said straining for his arm to reach the handle,

"I noticed." Chazz said opening the door just as Jaden's fingertips brushed the metal,

"Oomf!" Jaden grunted falling flat on his face as the door he was leaning on swung inward opening the bedroom, "Chazz..."

"What Slacker and don't tell me you have a nose bleed." Chazz said stepping over Jaden and into the room,

"No... but it does hurt a lot..."

"I'm not surprised." Chazz replied flatly shining his torch around the room, "Well that concludes two things."

"What two things?" Jaden asked finally lifting his head off the floor to stare straight into the room,

"That Slifer girl isn't here and the school's equipment is just about as useless as the toys from a Joy Meal down at McRonalds." Chazz said,

"I like those toys, they're very cute-" Jaden piped up getting to his feet shakily,

"Oh I forgot I'm talking to a Slifer..." Chazz muttered putting a hand to his head, "Well are you happy now?"

"Um..."

"What?" Chazz snapped,

"We still haven't found Yoko." Jaden said his torch light travelling round the room eventually resting on Chazz's less than amused face.

"I think I noticed that."

"Oh that's good, I was worried you didn't know."

"Slifer you should be worried about your own safety when your around me." Chazz muttered going round the bedroom,

"Nah, your no threat."

"What? _No_ _threat_?" Chazz said coming back to Jaden who grinned, "say that again." He challenged,

"No threat, I mean the most you could give me is a paper cut from your deck." Jaden said,

"Slifer not another word or my fist will go into your face – and this time you **will** get a nose bleed." Chazz growled taking a seat on the bed.

"Aw don't be such a..."

"A what?"

"A bully."

"Huh, who cares I don't see you calling the Bully Hot line and expelling the rest of the school against you." Chazz said watching Jaden investigate,

"Those Hot lines always ignore me..."

"I wonder why." Chazz mocked quietly,

"I do too, hey this girl must have seriously liked ballerina dancing." Jaden commented picking up the Cyber Tutu figure,

"Way to go Sherlock."

"I'm not Sherlock, I'm Jaden. Chazz I think your losing it-" Jaden said putting down the figurine.

"I am not losing it, it was a figure of speech you moron." Chazz corrected him tediously, "Besides anyone would know she liked dancing from these huge posters stuck on the wall maybe? Posters of ballerina dancing?"

"It looks sorta cool."

"Pardon? "_It looks sorta cool_"?" Chazz echoed,

"Yeah- I mean the leg, how painful is that? It's nearly touching her head." Jaden said pointing to the position the dancer was on the poster,

"Finally, something you said made sense. And I thought you were going to say you like ballerina dancing." Chazz sighed lying on the bed,

"Well I do, it's very nice to watch."

"You went to see _ballerina_ _dancing_? Jaden you've lost all diginity in my views – wait you never had any."

"My mom had free tickets so she took me."

"Let me guess your dad ran away as soon as she mentioned it, so she dragged you to go."

"I don't have a dad and it was voluntary." Jaden pointed out mildly,

"Don't be stupid everyone does and I don't believe you actually went..." Chazz replied staring up at the ceiling, "What happened to him?"

"I don't know."

"I don't understand he can't have gone missing just like Yoko girl has -she's a bleedin' expert at hiding- but how can you not know him?"

"Easy, he wasn't there all my life." Jaden said as he opened up the drawers of the cupboard,

"Well neither was mine." Chazz said bitterly,

"Really? But your dad's a big rich guy yeah?" Jaden said sitting on the otherside of the bed,

"Doesn't mean he has time for his third son while doing business. I only get in the way." Chazz muttered,

"Well at least you had lots of toys to play with and stuff, I duelled 24/7 for most of my life since my mom couldn't afford a lot of toys."

"Toys? Sure, I had rooms full of them but you tell me, who's there for me to play with? I went to boarding school, trust me you had to be ruthless against the kids there none of them would have considered playing with toys, theyre already sick of them."

"Don't you have..._friends_?" Jaden asked, "You should have-"

"Enough. I don't know why I'm sharing my life story with you, go find Yoko or some teddy bear to tell your life to." Chazz announced getting off the bed suddenly,

"Good point I forgot all about her – don't tell her!" Jaden said as he pressed button on the metal band again,

"You must be nuts to press that thing again..." Chazz said as Jaden lurched forwards and to a large mirror on the wall.

"No I'm not nuts, this thing is nuts all it ever does is point to the mirror." Jaden said pressing the button repeatedly, and with each the band led him to different parts of the mirror.

"Mine's doing the same." Chazz mused as his arm shot up to the mirror and he caught a look of his rugged image, " My hair looks an **absolute** **mess**." And he ruffled his hair attempting to shake out the dust,

"Mine's okay." Jaden chirped up fiddling with the band,

"Slacker you have dust,dirt,twigs and a spider in your hair."

"Ah that's okay, that's just the normal stuff." Jaden grinned,

"Slifer please **do** **not** _touch_ me until you have washed and disinfected yourself." Chazz ordered giving Jaden a disgusted look,

"What like this?" Jaden grinned putting his hand on Chazz's face causing him to flinch and slap it away,

"That was gross - on second thoughts just don't touch me at all." Chazz snorted using his sleeve to wipe his cheek,

"Fair enough, you might give me germs."

"ME?! Your more likely to catch them off yourself!" Chazz argued his face incredulous,

"That doesn't make any sense Chazz..." Jaden said with a grin,

"Only because I've been spending more than ten minutes with you – look my IQ is like dying off!" Chazz continued as Jaden looked into the mirror.

"Just me or this mirror look weird?"

"Only becuase your standing in front of it."

"No...maybe...Yoko went into it?"

"It's always the mirror- everyone blames the mirror!" Chazz said tapping it gently, "Oh great listen to me!"

"I am..." Jaden said giving the Obelisk an odd look.

"I know you are, I can't believe I'm even considering Yoko went into a mirror." Chazz muttered shaking his head,

"She could have...Chazz what do I do!?" Jaden whined jolting alert, "What'll I'll tell Yugi!? He'll burn me!"

"How about this!?"

"What!?" Jaden squealed jumping up to Chazz who slapped him across the face,

"You stop freaking out like a weirdo, and then you calm down afterwards you get it through your thick head, Yoko hasn't gone through a mirror! What part of real life does it say people can go through mirrors!?"

"Okay...I got it, ow my cheek! That really stung..." Jaden whined massaging it.

"Good I'd smash this mirror to prove it's normal but I don't want seven years back luck." Chazz declared pointing to it, "Now that you've stopped acting like a moron –almost- we're going to just wander the rest of this dorm and find Yoko."

"Right, YOKO!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Jaden shouted out leaving the room.

"_I can't believe I'm stuck with this guy for the night, where the hell is that girl!?" _Chazz thought as he glared at the mirror, his torch flash light bouncing back at him,_"It doesn't look a little weird like the mirror is sinking in – bah! Stupid light tricks."_

He trudged back out of the room to see Jaden with a rolled up bit of paper in the form of a cone bellowing out,

"YOKO – THIS IS JAY WE'RE IN THE ROOM WITH THE BALLET DANCING POSTERS!!!"

"Because she'll just know which room has ballerina posters." Chazz muttered snatching the cone,

"She could you know, Yoko's smart."

"You mean smarter than you." Chazz said shaking his head,

"Well...I can be smart-" Jaden said folding his arms across his chest,

"Please spare me the lies, there is no way on earth Yoko could know we're in this exact room in this huge Dorm."

"Well. Our bands keep saying the mirror and I..."

"Still think she went through it?" Chazz mocked and Jaden nodded his head sadly, "How bout this Slacker?" Chazz put an arm around Jaden and turned him into the room.

"See the mirror, how about you try and walk through it? Hm? That way you'll know if you precious girl friend went through it."

"She's not my girl friend!" Jaden protested moving out of Chazz's arm,

"Then stop acting as if the rest of the night depends on her!" The Obelisk shouted down his ear,

"...Well it does!" Jaden replied after a moment of thinking,

"Tell me how Slacker and I will actually listen for this once." Chazz sneered, they were back in the room once again facing the mirror,

"We activated our bands so now we can't move until they meet up again."

"Say what?"

"Look." Jaden indicated Chazz to lift his hand up and he did reluctantly, Jaden then used his band to touch Chazz's gently. The small light on the side of each band faded out,

"I think that means the bands are switched off." Jaden said happily,

"How sweet and tender - then explain why my hand is shooting towards the mirror still?!" Chazz demanded his hand pointed in the direction of the mirror,

"Um...I'm in the Slifer Red Dorm Chazz..." Jaden murmered using this to his advantage,

"Which brings me to another question what the hell are you doing standing so close to me?! – Move away Slacker!" Chazz ordered looking down at the non existant gap between them,

"I was just a little bit creeped out Chazz... "

"Then find Yoko through the mirror you idiot!" Chazz said pushing Jaden to it,

"I don't believe I'm doing this – here goes...ARGH!" Jaden yelled out the moment his nose touched the glass, he flew back behind Chazz.

"What the hell?" Chazz asked, looking behind him where Jaden cowered,

"_There was suttin in there_!" Jaden squeaked out quickly his face anime blue,

"Of course there was – it's called your reflection?!"

"Uh-Bu-No-" Jaden stammered his two arms pointing crazily in the air,

"Now don't be such a wuss and walk through it!" Chazz said dragging Jaden from behind him. Chazz himself didn't believe the mirror was anything but a mirror, he was just playing around with Jaden seeing as the teen stupidly believed it was.

"I'm not going near that again- Chazz let's get out of here!" Jaden said pulling on Chazz's arm,

"You always say that, look I'll show you." Chazz stood in front of the mirror, seeing nothing but his unusual scruffy self he turned round, "You don't see me screaming."

"N-No...But I'd seriosuly advise you to move Chazz. Like seriously just walk towards me – now. Anytime today...– **MOVE**!!" Jaden yelled grabbing the front shirt of the Obelisk to yank him a few feet from the mirror,

"Slacker, let me go before I murder you." Chazz snarled looking down at Jaden's pale hand crushing his shirt in it's grasp.

"You didn't see it did you?!" Jaden asked shakily, his eyes widened

"See what you idiot? A teenager panicking over something?" Chazz asked bemused by his odd behaviour,

"Ther-Eh-Bu-She-....Nothing." Jaden gasped out, his eyes fixated on the mirror his hands still grabbing onto Chazz.

"What on Earth are you two doing?" Yoko asked flashing her torch at the pair, Jaden pressing himself closer to Chazz at the sight of her,

"Get off me Slacker, is there something wrong in your head?!"

"You..." Jaden whispered his head tilting in confusion and Chazz grappled madly trying to push Jaden off him.

"What about me?" she asked tilting her head bemused by his behaviour,

"Slacker, start talking sense." Chazz ordered holding Jaden at arm's length where he still hung onto him.

"I-I am-"

"You're obviously not, stop stuttering you fool!" Chazz ordered fending off Jaden's clawing hands for a hug,

"Aww is it because you're shy of pretty girls _Jaden_?" Yoko asked teasingly with a laugh,

"No." He answered his eyes large and round as he stared at her,

"Then quit ogling you idiot." Chazz said as Jaden gave no signs of snapping to life he gave the teenager a brisk slap to the face,

"-What!?" Jaden asked turning to Chazz,

"Hey Yoko look we have life now." The Obelisk said having finally got Jaden off him, he moved across to Yoko who looked in amusement at Jaden,

"Why are you staring at me?" Jaden asked nervously his hands moving to his pocket,

"Well because we're waiting for you? I don't want to stay here any longer..." she said,

"Yea, but..."

"But what slacker? Get a move on!" Chazz snapped grabbing his collar he pulled Jaden into the corridor past Yoko. As Jaden was pulled past her, he couldn't help but stare...all he did was _stare_ in disbelief.

----

"I am so glad you found us." Chazz muttered to Yoko as the group travelled round the Dorm once again,

"Are you? Why?" she asked beside him,

"I couldn't stand that idiot for much longer! All he kept going on about was how the Dorm was haunted - talk of vampires, ghosts etc!"

"That's our Jay and you never know there could be."

"First of all Slacker – he's not _our_ _Jay_ you can keep him, I've had enough of him." Chazz said stopping to face her,

"Second of all Chazz- I'm not a Slacker." Yoko replied,

"Funny I don't see you wearing Blue." He replied smartly with a smirk,

"You don't have to wear blue to be an Obelisk." She replied coolly,

"It_ is_ the uniform, something you don't use." Chazz replied,

"To be an Obelisk you just need the duelling skills, school grades and uniform is irrelevant –in fact the whole "Obelisk" title is irrelevant, totally over rated!" Yoko said wisely,

"How clever, you're using big words." Chazz said and Yoko shrugged with a smile that spelled innocence out. As they carried on walking Jaden couldn't help but...fear.

"_Oh Chazz don't be caught in by her, it's what she wants!! Can't you see?!" _Jaden thought desperately as he trailed behind the group, watching the pair. Chazz had the expression that he was actually enjoying Yoko's new company, which wouldn't bode well for him.

"Chazz I wanna leave." Jaden croaked out suddenly, as the pair turned round in unison to him he felt himself instantly wish he stayed silent,

"Why so Slifer?" Chazz asked,

"Do I have to say why?" Jaden replied his hands in his pockets fiddling with the various items found in there,

"Well it'd help, you were rather keen on this mission." Yoko said taking a step forwards causing Jaden to flinch,

"W-well I'm not now, I want to leave." Jaden babbled out indignantly,

"You know what you sound like?!" Chazz asked striding forwards to him closely,

"No."

"A baby - a huge whining baby!" Chazz spat out close to his face, he watched Jaden's eyes flicker past him to Yoko, "What Jaden? Looking at Yoko for _help_?"

"No."

"You're not going to get it Slacker-"

"I know." Jaden muttered,

"Oh really, and why? From what you said before you cared hell loads for her, why the change?"

"Only because she changed." Jaden muttered,

"What'd you say?" Chazz asked hearing something from him,

"I said because you were getting on well with her." Jaden called out,

"And Jaden just didn't want to interrupt, am I right?" Yoko said sweetly placing a hand on Chazz's shoulder to steer him away, "Jaden's a clever boy, he knows when and _what_ to do." She said meaningfully,

"_Clever Jaden indeed..."_

"I know who you are!" Jaden shouted out to Yoko's face,

"Slacker down with the screaming – please!" Chazz growled lowering his hands from his ears, "We know you know who she is you fool!"

But Jaden's head was somewhere else, he stared straight at Yoko's smiling face seeing the oddness in her, her eyes speaking words into his mind words of a little girl,

"_Aw you made Chazz unhappy now – look what you've done!"_

"_I made no one unhappy."_ Jaden thought,

"_I can't hear you..."_ the voice sang into his head, his face muscles twitching as he considering speaking aloud,

"Earth to Jaden? Hello? You awake in there?" Chazz asked waving a hand in front of his face breaking his hypnotic stare at Yoko, "You've been staring at her for ages – just kiss! Don't waste my time waiting for it!"

"Wha- kiss?!" Jaden stuttered his face reddening,

"You were leaning in Slacker don't think I didn't notice!"

"Chazz don't tease him, it won't do to get his hopes high." Yoko giggled going to Chazz's side.

"Good idea smashing Jaden's hopes and dreams can become my new hobby." Chazz snickered,

"Good luck with that Chazz Jaden's got none!" Yoko laughed out joined by Chazz. Jaden shuffled uncomfortably giving a false chuckle, "I'm only joking Jay you know that..." Yoko grinned going across to him.

"Yea I know." He replied shuffling back,

"What are you? Scared Slifer?" Chazz asked taking note of Jaden's minute movement backwards,

"I'm not scared of anything." Jaden said quickly.

"_Liar-liar cards on fire..."_

"Well we could always jus sit and not do anything...I mean chances of finding the card now?" Jaden suggested.

"Not like you to give up Slacker, since you were _so_ enthusiastic about it – we're going to find it." Chazz declared,

"Fine, lead the way..." Jaden mumbled defensively,

"I will Slifer, thank you for offering." Chazz smiled turning around to find himself facing Yoko,

"Do we have to stay here much longer? I'm getting bored." She whined,

"Well go and look at Jaden, his face is practically a _joke_." He replied, side stepping away from her.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't..."

"What time is it Chazz?"

"Eurgh flipping clocks are well screwed in here." Chazz mutered looking up to the wall seeing the cuckoo clock display half past one just as the others did.

"What's wrong with them?" Yoko asked looking at the gold decorated clock.

"Hello? It's not half past one, it's just gone past four in the morning." Chazz corrected her stubbornly looking at his watch.

"_No it's not, in here it's always half past one."_Jaden heard the sweet child like voice tell him, he flicked his head left to right wondering where on Earth it came from. However he knew it was from Yoko, she wasn't right at all. Not even when he stared at her back, it wasn't even her for card's sake!

"Then where's the sun?" Jaden asked pointedly going to the nearest window, he looked at the sky which was still a jet black with sparse clouds and no moon visible,

"Sun rise is at five." Chazz told him looking over Jaden's shoulder.

"What if it never rises?"

"What are you - the death messenger? Why don't you go and tell us when the world'll blow up or be overrun by idiots?" Chazz snorted surprised by Jaden's sudden lack of love for life. _"He's normally preaching about how grass need sleep or something by now..."_

"Nah...I was just pondering."

"Try not to it'll do more damage to you than good." Chazz sniped across to him, as he trudged down the steps. "I think that we give up on this stupid card chase – It's probably not even in here!" Chazz complained loudly,

"No surprise like." Jaden muttered walking behind Yoko,

"Why be so depressed Jaden, it cannot be healthy!" she called back to him cheerfully,

"I'm healthy." "_you? I'm not so sure_." He added in his mind as she shrugged, turning back around.

"Hey Chazz why can't we just leave the Dorm?" she asked her eyes spying on the broken down door, as they reached the ground floor.

"Well..." he began and found himself without an answer, "I don't know, I always assumed we'd get the card and just leave."

"Isn't that going against the rules if we leave now?" Jaden said with a reluctant feel as he watched Yoko walk to the door,

"Not really, Shepard never said we couldn't."

"But we don't have the card." Chazz said, suspicious of Yoko's new found defiance to leave,

"Chazz, do you really care about the card?" Yoko asked her hand on the door frame as she turned aorund her an eyebrow raised,

"Now that you mention it...I don't give a damn about the card, you like your way of thinking very much." He added as an after thought as he made his way to the door, "What about you Slacker?" he asked Jaden pausing in his route, "Are you planning to stay in here?"

"Um...yea."

"Strange child." Chazz muttered shaking his head as he stepped out of the door way.

"Bye Jaden." Yoko said with a small wave as she walked into the forest, Jaden stood in the centre of it watching her leave.

-----

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the liar of them all?" Jaden whispered as he stared at the reflection of Yoko.


	17. I'm not going nuts Sy!

He was back in the ballerina bedroom sat on the floor as was Yoko, he'd stayed there for quite some time wondering how on Earth he would save her. Somehow he was positive a duel spirit lurked here, his Winged Kuriboh had already cooed it's confirmance throughout his wanderings with the group. And now there was just the image of the girl behaving as if it was his own reflection.

Chazz couldn't see it, he didn't see her hands reaching out to him from the mirror but then again Yoko didn't do a thing to Jaden she only did what he did just as any reflection would do. She was copying his movements, but her body had already walked off with Chazz...It didn't make sense.

"Jaden!? Jaden are you in here?!"

"Alexis?" Jaden said, surprised he could easily identify her voice, he called her name out again louder and wandered to the edge of his level where he looked down into the entrance corridor seeing a few torch lights flash around,

"Who's there?" he heard Chumley growl up, followed by the numerous torch lights dazzling his eyes,

"It's me Jaden! Hi guys!" he called back squiting through the light, "What are you all doing here?"

"Looking for you-" Syrus squealed up,

"Since Yoko said you fell down a well and died!" Alexis continued,

"It seemed like the sort of thing you would do, and so we got worried..." Bastion added,

"Well...gee a well?" Jaden laughed forcibly as he descended down, "I don't know about you guys but I don't think I'm that stupid to go down one."

"You could have always been pushed by Chazz." Chumley replied solemnly,

"Er...Possibly, but I would have just climbed back out." Jaden replied casually as he reached the ground floor.

"Hey where's your torch?" Alexis asked curiously shining hers onto him,

"Um I left it somewhere, back up there but can't bothered getting it again..." Jaden mumbled quietly,

"No you need it otherwise you'll have to buy another one." Syrus reminded him brightly,

"Doesn't matter Sy." Jaden replied shortly,

"No it does Jaden,Ie'll go get it." The smaller boy took a step up the stairs just before Jaden shouted out,

"No Syrus! Just **no**- stay down here okay?" he told him sternly, surprising himself with the sudden aggression,

"Alright Jay, and you sure your okay? You do look slightly rough." Syrus said with concern, inspecting Jaden's expression closely,

"I'm fine this place just gives me the creeps. Hey...Bastion are you holding hands with Aster?" Jaden asked as he was searching for a change of topic that was found looking down at the Ra yellow's right hand.

"Of course not you idiot I've tied his wrist to mine so I don't lose him! - At least I care enough about Pro duelists! This way he won't get lost!" The teenager explained quickly,

"Bastion...Aster is the same age as us, if you're worried about losing him, you should be concerned for Syrus he's a lot smaller." Alexis said half heartedly,

"I'm only concerned for the guy who can sue us if we don't take care of him!" Bastion replied smartly,

"Continue to be concerned because he's not there." Alexis said. Bastion started and looked down at the string on his wrist which was attached to an invisible Aster, "_Argh_!!"

"Relax Bastion, I'm not going to sue, get lost, be kidnapped, catch conjunctivitis, be raped by a stalking fan – in fact Bastion I'll be fine." Aster told him as he stood beside Jaden,

"Perhaps just don't touch Jaden, who knows where he's been." Bastion replied with a grin as he removed the string on his wrist, which Jaden returned the grin with a weak smile,

"Then again that girl of your gang could just about easily sue you all." Aster replied with a thoughtful stroke of his chin,

"You mean Yoko? I'm sure she could, but Chazz Princeton is more likely to do that." Alexis added with a shake of her head, "That boy needs his boundaries..."

"_At this point in time Yoko's the one more likely to do anything."_ Jaden thought darkly to himself, "Since we found Jaden can we all go now?! I'm really hungry." Chumley suggested and the group made their way to the door.

"Me too Chum." Jaden added with a yawn, as he looked back up at the Dorm level where the mirror was. "_Maybe she in there is too...poor Yoko."_ He thought sadly.

-----

"Would you three care to explain why you forfeited this challenge?! It was absurd the way you all disappeared!"Chancellor Shepard thundered out furiously,

"Not our fault if you couldn't keep us there." Yoko muttered in Chazz's ear who sniggered,

"Stop that Princeton, Moto please! As you all should know you will receive detention-" Chancellor Shepard began,

"What!? We went through that stupid challenge for you instead of detention! There is no way you can give us that!" Chazz exclaimed with a scowl on his face,

"SILENCE – I can because you didn't complete it, detention at 4 every day until Sunday." Chancellor Shepard said turning to the window away from the seething teenager,

"_Everyday_?!" Yoko repeated her face none too pleased.

"Yes Moto." The man replied with an air of dreariness as he rubbed his face,

"I don't think so, I have better things to do." Yoko said cockily with a grin that matched that of Chazz's as he heard her rebellious reply,

"Moto I recently heard from Crowler that you have a mobile phone. As you know they are banned, it'd be a shame to get rid of that lovely suite sent from above -and I don't mean angels or heaven- _and_ take your phone off you." Chancellor Shepard said blandly as if he were delivering a weather report.

"You can't take that suite, it wasn't even off you!" Chazz snapped surprising Jaden with his quick defense for her, Jaden himself was about to protest but obviously Chazz was thinking along the same lines.

"But I can send it away and deem it unfit for a Slifer." The older man replied slowly,

"That's just..._discrimination_ against Slifers!" Chazz protested,

"Did I just hear an Obelisk defend one?" He asked turning round to him, where Chazz was slightly dumbstruck his eyes darting to Jaden and Yoko. "I thought not, in any case I refuse to shun Slifer human rights. And after all every student has the chance to excel." He preached.

"It's like the age old repeating of the school rules..." Yoko breathed out to Chazz's ear, who snickered and shook his head at the Chancellor who paused sensing the ripple of disruption.

"Yoko shush..." Jaden breathed out nudging her foot with his, she turned and rolled her eyes at him.

"_Jaaaaaden...It's only because she was having fun..."_ The voice cooed out, if it had a face Jaden imagined the indignant pout on its pale face. _"You get jealous so easy it's ridiculous!"_ In his head he could hear that strange voice lodged in his skull...impossible to ignore.

"_I don't get jealous, she could have got in serious trouble."_ He thought back, not quite sure where to direct it. As he stood attempting to listen to both Chancellor and voice,

"I've also informed your parents or guardians-"

"WHAT?!" Chazz snarled bolting alert his face paling, "You told _them_?! You can't have!"

"Princeton control your temper, I will not have your behaviour flouncing around out of control – stand straight! Thank you. Yes Slade and Jagger once again demand an audience with you."

"Great..." Chazz muttered, his hands twisting the edge of his sleeves.

"When you're ready Princeton." Chancellor Shepard said indicating his head to the large screen, the group turned towards it and it flashed into life.

"Before you even start-"Chazz snapped with an ugly look on his face as the two imposing figures of his brothers appeared sitting on a couch importantly,

"No little brother, before **you** even start – WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Slade roared out, his face practically emitted his anger out in waves, Chazz shrinking back a step as if it were tangible.

"Fighting? What are you? Some _black belt karate master_?! No Chazz I DO NOT approve of that, you are incredibly lucky mum and dad didn't know – or you'd be roasted on the spot." Jagger added his face most displeased,

"I wasn't fighting." Chazz replied in an exasperated tone and tilted his head arrogantly at the pair, sparking off their tempers.

"Don't give me back chat." Slade growled out dangerously, "Look your with those Slifers again?!"

"Chazz you know we have a _select_ choice of company, what happened to that girl down the street? Alex or something." Jagger added tapping his fingers on his knee as he struggled to remember,

"Her name is Alexis Rhodes – And I'll keep what company **I** like!" Chazz retorted back defensively his hands curling into fists in his pockets.

"Tch! Chazz Princeton you haven't got enough class to go against us and you know it." Slade retorted proudly with a smirk as Chazz lowered his gaze to the floor.

"There you go then, don't try and usurp us with your half crass duelling skills and invisible grades little brother."

"Would it be too cliché if I said "Just wait?" 'Cause that's what's going to happen. You'll come crumbling down-"

"Your fairytale is quite cute, write a book little bro." Slade mused with a raised eyebrow, "Getting back on topic..." and he looked across to Jagger who continued,

"You're supposed to be getting grades, not being used as a guinea pig in some crack pot test run-"

"Objection _Princeton_." A smooth voice cut in fluidly,

"Wha?!...Kaiba. Just _how many_ spy bugs do you have in this academy?" Slade asked his tone carefully controlled as his eyes swept throughout the room attempting to locate it,

"Students do need privacy you stalker..." Jagger commented lowly,

"A fair few bugs, and I place them where I see fit." Seto Kaiba said with indifference, "It's so I can defend my academy against men that seek to tarnish its reputation, that "crack pot test run" wasn't from my academy or board directors, so don't pin it on me."

"Then from _who_?!" Jagger demanded his brow creasing,

"I don't know, someone seemingly hacked and delivered that test run to Chancellor's message box we're tracking the signal already. And no I'm not lying, on another topic - neither do I appreciate your employees entering my Corporation late at night." Kaiba added casually. Chazz stood frozen as he heard this, his eyes surveying the faces of Slade and Jagger who both frowned slightly as they replied,

"_Our_ employees?" Jagger's voice laughed out his face impassive,

"I'm not sure what gave you the idea my employees would enter your corporation." Slade added coolly.

"Neither do I come to think of it. But then again if I were you I'd warn in sector F to keep his mouth shut. You'll never what could get him if he never." Kaiba added in a dull tone as if he was bored of delivering speech.

The Princeton pair was not pleased as their faces had creased into disappointment and they terminated their conversation with an ugly scowl at Chazz.

"Uh...Mr Kaiba sir?" Chancellor Shepard called out unsure of where the bug was.

"Sorry for interrupting, I needed immediate access to the Princetons and your office had them linked, apologies for the intrusion."

"No problem at all, Kaiba corp standing well?" He asked in a cautious nature,

"Nothing that should affect your Academy, without that scum lurking around trying to prise so called "secrets" off me I think I have a better time relaxing so far."

"Yes well I have student company..."

"Very well, I'll also remind you your academy review is due by next month also." Kaiba concluded before a beep was heard and a small plume of smoke emitted from the potted plant besides the door.

"Err...self destruction bug I assume, I really must get used to them interrupting. Ahem, your dismissed students check your organisers for the detention times." Chancellor Shepard said before sending them away. Chazz's expression told the other two he was in deep thought as they left the room, Yoko observed him with a reserved purpose just as Jaden observed her.

"Um Yoko ready to go back to Dorm?" Jaden asked her tentatively after a while of uncomfortable silence, he watched her expression and her mouth slanted thoughtfully for a while,

"Nah, I'm going to go with Chazz." She decided with a smile, and what he interpreted as a vacant stare,

"Huh? Hold it _right there_ Slacker-" Chazz said stirring into life and raised his head a notch to them,

"I'm not a Slacker." She said, "I won't repeat it again." And gave him a hard stare. From Jaden's perspective they had a silent battle for domination as they stared solidly, and it seemed Chazz had wilted slightly allowing her to keep her place. As he made an indignant noise but made no other sign of wanting to push her away.

"Well what are you doing with Chazz?" Jaden continued curiously, the hairs on the nape of his neck prickled slightly as she turned to him. That sweet sincere smile was straight at him,

"Well I dunno, chill out I suppose." She shrugged,

"_Rips his guts out and devour his every soul before cooking the fine fibres of his body!!!"_ Jaden thought she said and inhaled sharply before his fear plummeted away leaving behind a cold sweat.

"Right well bye Jaden." She said and bounded besides Chazz who acknowledged her by a simple glance before stalking off.

"Bye." Jaden said a little too late as he watched the pair descended down into the Obelisk territory, he found himself wandering the Slifer yard alone kicking stones as he contemplated his next actions.

_Cheeseburgers...No- snap out of it Jaden! Chumley will feed me, Syrus and Yo-....maybe not later. I'll bring her a cheeseburger later...just one will do since she won't eat alot. Oh boy what am I guna tell her brother...and his huge gang of super duellists!?_

"Jaden? Jaden? Hello?"

"_Not good...and then there's Kaiba, woah...__**Seto**__ Kaiba. He'd tear down the school looking for answers...yeah – yeah that's IT!_ "I'll get them to sort it with me! – with the big ones behind me I'll have her now!"

"Have who?" Syrus said from the floor Jaden looked down and the small boy had a bruise on his chin, and had fallen backwards.

"Syrus? When did you get here?" Jaden asked helping him to his feet, "And that?" he asked prodding the purple patch on the boy.

"Ow – not long I just came over and you _punched_ me Jay!" Srus whined with a small pout,

"I did? – woah am sorry Sy! Really, but I gotta run!" Jaden said urgently and sprang away towards Yoko's suite,

"Jaden! Where you going? We have double Field strategy now!" Syrus called out behind him and ran to catch up. "Jaden what's going on!? You haven't seen me or Chumley since you got out of the Dorm – what's up?" he asked as Jaden wrestled violently with the suite's door handle.

"Nothing Sy , have you got a... screwdriver or something?" Jaden muttered running his hands through his hair and kicked at the door in frustration.

"Jaden what's going on? A screwdriver? Why on Earth would I have one?" Syrus asked confused by his actions.

"Later Sy, I've just gotta...get in." He grunted and shouldered the door painfully.

"No – Jay stop that! You shouldn't do that!" Syrus called out and pulled on Jaden's arm,

"**Get off!"** he snapped to the small boy who was rather taken aback, after a pause Jaden realized what he said, "I-I'm sorry Syrus, I didn't mean it. I was just...I just need to get into Yoko's suite." He sighed out sorrowfully,

"Jaden tell me why, I mean look at you doesn't look like you've slept or ate for a while." Syrus said kindly and Jaden sighed giving up his attempt on Yoko's door.

"Yea...got any grilled cheese burgers?" he asked regaining a spirited smile at his friend,

"Sure we saved you a load." The boy grinned happily.

----

"Wow...you really saw Yoko's in the mirror."

"I'm...sure...but Chazz....couldn't see it." Jaden replied in between mouthfuls of food, "It was nuts and now I keep hearing a voice."

"A voice?" Syrus asked, _"I can...just about believe the mirror but voices? I think Jaden's losing a screw or two..."_

"Yea – it talks to me in my head!" Jaden said pointing to his own, "It says creepy stuff, like another person commenting on it."

"Um...Jaden could they just be _voices_...you know that psychological problem some people get?" Syrus asked tentatively freezing Jaden in his explanation.

"No! I've never had voices until Yoko disappeared!! She's in the mirror!!" Jaden emphasized, "And I haven't lost my mind – even if I'm _slightly_ crazy right now..." he started and Syrus who eyed him oddly,

"Jaden...um...I'm going to ask Zane if anything like that happened, stay right here." He said getting to the door, "And I'll pick up a few psychological books as well." Syrus left the room and Jaden heard him lock the door.

"I'm not nuts Sy!" Jaden shouted kicking the door, he sighed in frustration but understood as well, Syrus was only looking out for him, and he didn't really expect someone to believe the situation Yoko was in.

----

"Zane -Please you gotta let me see Zane!" Syrus pleaded before being pushed to the floor by the tall Obelisk teenagers.

"_Zane_? What on earth would he want to see you?!" One sneered with a cackle, "I mean come on Zane won't even meet Ra's never mind a Slifer.

"But I'm his little brother-"

"Woah, little brother?" The other asked his face creasing in thought, "Didn't know Zane had a little brother, what about you Toby?"

"Errr...I don't know Zane _that_ well. If you're his little brother – you look nothing like him!" Toby exclaimed with a sneer,

"This is one bad joke kid your trying to pull on us – you're a Slifer and your Zane's little brother?!" The pair chuckled and turned away from the downcast boy.

"I _am_ his brother – doesn't mean I have be a great duellist!" Syrus shrieked out indignantly to their back, "

"Syrus, stop making a fool of yourself" Zane commanded loudly, "Your embarrassing me."He hissed. He was stood at the entrance of the Dorm bristling with annoyance. His hands were clenched into fists and a slight tinge of red had appeared on his cheeks,

"Z-zane..." Syrus whimpered stumbling to his feet, as the imposing figure of Zane approached him giving the small boy an impending sense of dark gloom.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Zane seethed through bared teeth, he grabbed Syrus's collar firmly and dragged him roughly from the Obelisk sector.

"Hey Zane take better care of your little brother!" Toby cajoled at them,

"Yea, it's that or we'll get him next time!" The other trawling the poor boy to a secluded part of the school Zane let him go with a scowl.

"Z-zane..." Syrus mumbled out,

"Syrus, what were you **thinking** going to the Obelisk Dorm?!" Zane thundered out, his face twisted in a scowl and Syrus lowered his head in shame,

"I'm sorry Zane...I just needed to talk to you. I k-know you don't like me coming to find you..."

"What could be that important Syrus?!" Zane barked with a steely stare, "And _like_ is an understatement." Zane replied giving him a sharp look.

"I won't do it again-" Syrus mumbled apologetically as sat on the grass with Zane towering above him.

"I really hope you don't Syrus, if you get caught up in a duel with an Obelisk who knows what could happen to you." Zane warned, as Syrus scuffed at the floor with his shoe uncomfortably.

"You know how I wouldn't come and find you normally..." Syrus mumbled out hesitantly as Zane observed him with a feel of disappointment before sighing and crouched down to him,

"What's the problem Sy?" he asked with baited patience,

"Huh? Oh it's um Jaden...and Yoko I guess."

"And your point _is_?" Zane asked coolly sitting down besides him,

"They're being odd." Syrus said lamely, and Zane gave a small sigh,

"Syrus sometimes friends go off on their own, you need to give them space to–" he tried to explain,

"No! It's not that!" Syrus protested loudly to Zane who viewed him shrewdly, "They um...oh I don't know how to say it Zane!"

"Syrus make sense now, or I'm going back to the Dorm. And if you follow me I'm leaving you to the boys you met before." Zane warned his patience stretching ever so thin.

The small boy gulped and remained quiet for a few seconds in thought, "When they came back from the Dorm...Jaden's gone slightly nuts and Yoko's...just not Yoko no more." Syrus said sadly,

"The Dorm? What dorm?" Zane asked giving him an odd look,

"The dorm Chazz got sent to, the Abandoned one." Syrus said and Zane instantly bristled,

"They _actually_ got sent to that place?!" he hissed, his hands clenching into fists as they gripped at the grass.

"Yea and now that they're back Jaden's screaming about how he hears a voice-"

Zane's head span slightly, _voice_? It was what the boy had said...in his freshman year he had heard a few people clamouring about a voice, though he'd never heard it thankfully. Rumour was the place was haunted, and he believed it truly, clocks don't wind themselves backwards for no reason...

"Zane, Zane? _Hello_?" Syrus asked shaking his arm, Zane gave a startled noise and looked down at the small boy whose face was expressing concern. "Are you alright? You don't look so well..."

"I...fine Syrus, I'm fine. What was you saying about the Dorm?" he asked, taking a deep breath,

"You didn't hear me?" Syrus said with a small frown,

"No, I was thinking of other things." Zane said with a grim expression.

"You know it's better if I show you-" Syrus began getting to his feet,

"I'M _NOT_ GOING BACK **THERE**!" Zane shouted scrabbling away a short distance, his breathing irregular,

"Zane!! – No I didn't mean the dorm! What's wrong!?" Syrus asked with a small sweat drop, "You're _still_ that scared of the Dorm –even I went in there! It's not that bad-"

"Don't tell **me** it's not bad when you've stepped in there for five minutes Syrus!" Zane snapped back with a growl, getting to his feet, "Who knows what you might have caught from there?!" and he took a step away from Syrus as the small boy scratched his head,

"I had a bath, and I'm not ill..." Syrus said looking rather perplexed and scartched the back of his head as Zane shook his head,

"Not that, I'm talking about spirits, ghosts, poltergeists-"

"I thought you didn't believe in them..." Syrus pointed out mildly and Zane froze slightly,

"Well...I do keep an open mind Syrus." Zane said defensively and began walking away before Syrus tugged on his sleeve,

"I need you to come see Jaden, he's really not normal." Syrus whined and pulled Zane into a reluctant walk towards the Slifer Dorm.

"_Not normal?! I really hope that boy's just acting stranger than usual..."_ Zane thought fearing the worst, that somehow the Dorm had begun its old tricks again. "Maybe next time?" he asked hopefully,

"If you don't want to be seen with me I understand..." Syrus said sadly and let go of Zane.

"Just run ahead, I'll catch up." Zane said getting to his feet,

"You won't go off and leave me?" Syrus asked with surprise,

"Not this time." Zane replied coldly as he looked in the direction of the forest where the Old Dorm nestled, _"Perhaps it is worth investigating Jaden's behaviour this once..."_


	18. CURSES UPON YOUR MOTHER!

**Note - Sorry bout long timing and all....but it's my birthday on the 13th!!! XD I'm happy!! So I've knuckled down among all my homework and gave yous a chapter....:) hope it's alrite:)**

----

"Jaden?" Syrus asked unlocking the door, he pushed it open and found the room empty, "That's odd, I really did lock the door on him..."

"No wonder he's so desperate to escape, this place is..." Zane said looking around at him, "...Well it's scraping my opinion of "not bad" but a real far cry from my place."

"It's not _that_ bad, you just gotta get used to the cockroaches and drafts..." Syrus said scratching his head, "Jaden was locked in here, where could he be hiding?" He lifted the covers of the bed in an attempt to find him.

"Wherever he is Syrus he's not in here, was he that desperate for the toilet?" Zane asked leaning on the window sill,

"Toilet? Ah I forgot – what if he did need it?! He would have peed out the window..." Syrus said and Zane hastily moved his hands off the sill.

"Perhaps not, because he's just came out from the bath house." Zane said watching Jaden appear, look around nervously before making his way to Yoko's suite.

"Oh not again!" Syrus exclaimed "J-" he began to yell and Zane clamped a large hand over his mouth,

"Just watch Syrus, come down...I'd like to see what the hell he's doing." He said quietly, and removed his hand,

"But why Zane?"

"Because friends just don't break into their friend's room." Zane said grimly. "And Jaden really doesn't come across to me as a thief."

----

Jaden kicked at the door repeatedly, when suddenly it gave in leaving his legs in a rather painful split...Wiping the tears from his eyes he hobbled through the door and closed it behind him. He went over to the small shelf where the phone was perched upon, the address book below it.

He pulled out the book and leafed through it, every page was blank. With a grim look he put it back thinking desperately, _"She must have put their numbers somewhere! Her phone...where is it? She never had it when we were in the dorm- the bed room." _He got up and made for the closed door_._

Putting his hand on it to push it open he paused with hesitation, _"This is serious I know Yoko would flip if I went into her bed room without permission...But I gotta talk to Yugi..."_ Throwing that aside he pushed it open and made for the nearest cabinet by her bed.

After ruffling through a few draws full of random objects he abandoned the cabinet and lifted her mattress up to investigate.

----

"Is he?" Zane asked with a frown,

"I hope not..." Syrus asked as they watched Jaden finally push open Yoko's bedroom door.

"I wonder what he's doing." Zane said as they peered through the small window,

"I'm not sure but he went through the phonebook. Maybe he wants to call someone?" Syrus suggested,

"Who on earth would Jaden like to call, that would be found in Yoko's phone book? Use your head Sy." Zane said shaking his head.

"Well let's just go in." Syrus said and bounced away from Zane's reach as he entered Yoko's suite.

"Syrus you can't do that!" Zane protested following quickly, he caught the boy by the arm and proceeded to pull him out,

"Zane lemme go!" Syrus squealed,

"Syrus, Zane?" Jaden said opening the door of Yoko's room slowly,

"Hey Jay..." Syrus said shrugging off Zane's hold on him,

"What are you doing Jaden?! You can't just break into Yoko's room and go through all her stuff!" Zane said his face serious,

"I'm not!" Jaden protested immediately,

"Your holding her _mobile_, Jaden just what _are_ you doing?" Zane asked and Jaden looked down nervously at his hand, "I know enough of you to not call you a thief, and that view might just change in a matter of seconds."

Jaden looked up at the tall Obelisk with an expression of desperation and fear, "Jaden answer me **now**, or I'll throw you out of here and drag to Shepard for stealing-"

"I'm not stealing! Why do you still think that?!" Jaden exasperated,

"You broke into her room?! I don't think that classes as normal-"

"Well close the door and maybe I'll tell you! It's hardly a public issue!" Jaden snapped back testily and Syrus dutifully closed it. They sat on the floor and awaited Jaden to speak,

"Thing is...Yoko's not Yoko, the Abandoned Dorm _changed_ her." He began awkwardly as he was unfamiliar with Zane's imposing presence,

"See Zane this is what I meant, Jay's not ri-" Syrus shot out tugging on Zane, who brushed him off irritated,

"Shut up Syrus, Jaden's got every reason to be right. You haven't seen the real dorm, you see a dusty building. I think Jaden's seen the side I see." Zane asked and turned his deep blue eyes onto Jaden who was gazing at the floor.

"Well I assume you have anyway." Zane finished as Jaden didn't reply.

"I'm going to call her brother, you can stay if you want." Jaden decided suddenly, switching on her mobile.

"Her brother?" Zane repeated, "I didn't know she had one."

"Surely you must have heard it." Syrus said with a surprised expression, "Moto, name not ringing a bell?"

"Don't take me for an idiot. Of course I heard it, I just thought they were tales. There's not a lot in a name. Take us two for example." Zane said casually, and Syrus became silent instantly,

"Don't be so nasty Zane..." Jaden mused putting a comforting hand on Syrus' shoulder. The small boy didn't move but messed round with the carpet flooring. "Syrus isn't as old as you, give him some time..." Zane ignored Jaden's small scowl and switched subjects,

"Getting back on track...you're going to call the legendary duellist right now?" Zane questioned his tone even as his eyes flared with intense interest.

"Eeer...Suddenly I don't feel so brave. Let's call Kaiba instead." Jaden said as Zane's eyes followed his every move.

"If you won't call him I will." Zane offered stretching a hand up to take the phone.

"No it's okay, I can explain it better...I just think Kaiba should know first." Jaden mumbled scrolling down to Seto's contact.

"So a multi-billionaire with no blood relation whatsoever should know about Yoko's condition before her own brother?" Zane asked dryly dropping his hand back down with a raised eyebrow as Jaden was silent and tapped at the phone.

"....Yea." Jaden grinned out and pressed dial. His heart hammering slightly he heard the purr of the phone as it rang.

"Well?" Zane questioned as Jaden held the phone for a while.

"SShh." Jaden hushed and fiddled with the edge of his jacket as he waited, finally...

"This is Seto Kaiba-"

"Uh - _S-Seto __Kaiba_ – I have something to tell you about...." Jaden stammered out instantly,

"-And I am currently unavailable to answer, leave a message,if you must, after the tone. *BEEP*" Seto's voice ordered down the phone.

"Uhh...call me back? Maybe? Please? With a little bit of sugar on top?" Jaden finished lamely and ended the call with an odd expression.

"That turned out very well." Syrus commented,

"Are you _blushing_ Jaden?" Zane asked his eyes shining with amusement by how flustered Jaden was,

"No." Jaden shot back feeling his left cheek with his hand for heat, which was gradually flaring red. "That was Seto Kaiba's recorded voice message..." Jaden said in a shocked and awed voice,

"Yes Jaden – recorded voice message. And when you're talking on the phone try not to sound like you're in a total love struck faze with the man." Zane advised, "So, big brother Yugi Moto now?"

"....Pass." Jaden mumbled out and Zane cleared his throat meaningfully, "Okay fine I'll call him if it makes you happy." The Slifer grumbled, going down to Yugi's contact and pressed dial.

"..........Hello-"

"H-" Jaden began,

"Jaden make sure it's not an answering machine this time." Syrus said with a reproachful look as Jaden opened his mouth,

"It's not Sy, at least I don't think it is..." Jaden replied listening to the phone, "Hey call me back?"

"But you're already calling."

"No I'm not...Okay I am, but whatever just call back." Jaden said loftily with a shrugging motion.

"But I'm already here – and who the hell is this?!" Yugi demanded scratching the back of his head with a frown.

"J-Jaden...I don't think...that's a voice message." Syrus mumbled out hearing a voice reply back to Jaden.

"Close that gob of your before you catch a fly Jaden, and say something." Zane remarked closing Jaden's open mouth for him and leant on the other side of the phone so he could hear Yugi's demands.

"-hello?- who is this?"

"J-Jaden." The teenager stammered out, blushing at his embarrassment.

"Jaden? Jaden....?....Aren't _you_ that – What's going on??" Yugi demanded accusation in his voice,

"Err-"

"WELL???" the older teen snapped loudly, and Jaden stood there frozen feeling his tongue sit as a dead set weight incapable of speech, "**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH YOKO**!?!" Yugi bellowed out suddenly,

"Argh!" Jaden yelled the phone flipping out from his hand as he gave a jump from surprise, Zane recoiling slightly from the noise. Yugi's voice could be heard easily over the phone which landed on the floor flat down,

"You know I wouldn't be surprised if Yugi was raving insanely right now..." Syrus commented fearfully,

"_Never(!) _How on earth did you manage to guess that?!" Zane mocked testily, "Maybe from the ranting voice down the phone?" Zane said picking it up, "Mr Moto-"

"**-AND I WILL RIP YOUR GUTS FROM THAT FOUL PIT OF A STOMACH AND-"**

"Calm down Mr Moto." Zane advised holding the phone far from his ear,

"**AND CURSES UPON YOUR MOTHER!!- NO.**" Yugi retorted back childishly, a split second later followed a string of curse words and foul wishes of the plague upon Jaden.

"Who knew the King of Games could be so _pleasant_..." Jaden mused with a small frown as he scratched his head awaiting the end of death threats and abuse. As Yugi paused for laboured breathing Zane seized the chance,

"Your sister is fine. I say fine but-"

"Now who's this!?- And I know my sister is a very fine person!" Yugi shot back clearly in a dark mood, Zane could practically feel the murderous heated glare Yugi would mostly fire at him should they ever meet, "If Yoko is passing this phone around for a joke-"

"This is Zane Truesdale, pleasure to meet the King of Games at last." Zane said deliberately with an icy tone,

"Oh." Was the resulting reaction of Yugi, followed by a crisp silence...

"Jay...I can't find any tumble weed." Syrus whispered to him,

"Nevermind we'll just roll this ball of yarn round him." Jaden replied and rolled the ball in front of Zane's feet, where he looked down,

"Please stop trying to make a scene Jaden or I'll have that ball of wool off you – where'd you get it anyway!?" Zane demanded impatiently.

"Yoko's knitting basket." Jaden said producing a wicker basket where there was a selection of threads and wool in,

"That's just ridiculous – what the hell are these?! _Bows_? – Only a girl could have something this sickening." Zane commented dropping the pink bow back in the basket,

"That's not too true..." Jaden said quietly lowering the basket,

"So you're saying you have bows, knitting needles, lace etc in your room?" Zane asked, seeing as Yugi hadn't replied or spoken since, yet the line was still open.

"....Err.." Jaden didn't reply much else but fiddled round with the ball of yarn.

"Never mind...." Zane groaned and his attention returned to the phone, "Mr Moto, we have news about your sister, she's been possessed-"

"Hey Jaden never said that – and...ghosts don't-" Syrus began, Zane raised his eyebrows at him and Jaden shook his head violently at him, "What?" the small boy said looking from Jaden on the floor, to the intimidating height of Zane.

"-I **told** you Syrus." Zane thundered down to him with a grimace, "-Uh yes Mr Moto, what was that?" he asked turning his attention back to the phone,

"I said – why do these things always happen to me?!" Yugi exclaimed with great frustration evident,

"Err..." Zane said his brow frowning at a loss for words, and Jaden rose off the floor to eavesdrop on the other side of the phone,

"Okay tell me who was it this time, Peagus?" Yugi demanded wearily,

"Um... Not that I'm aware of-" Zane replied with a confused expression, "This isn't what-"

"Eurgh I bet it was _Kaiba_ again..." Yugi muttered with venom more to himself than to Zane who only uttered "Huh?"

"Nothing, I need to make another call so I have to hang up, I'm sorry good bye." Yugi said hurriedly and hung up on a surprised Zane.

"Well... that was unexpected." he concluded with a shrug, passing the phone back to Jaden,

"You can bet that...Yugi is going to have a complete fit at Kaiba now." Jaden said with a slight frown as he opened the phone again.

---

"**Confess**!" Yugi shouted down the phone,

"What in the blazes are you on about!?" Seto demanded a great crease on his brow,

"You know what I mean-"

"Don't play that game Yugi – tell it to me straight!" Seto cut in with a growl and drummed his hand on the clear glass conference table.

"Oh **you** don't play that game with me!" Yugi snapped back heavily as he scaled a flight of stairs, two steps at a time,

"What game!? **You** make sense now, or I'll hang up!" Seto warned his mouth slanting into a frown,

"Is everything alright Mr Kaiba?" One employee manager asked tentatively at the man seated at the head of the table.

"DARN RIGHT IT IS!" Kaiba snarled back quickly sending the man and the rest of the employees in the room recoiling back as he hammered his palm flat on the table once from irritation. "-And you, speak up and tell me what is it you want!" he snapped down the phone,

"MY SISTER." Yugi hollered down it laboriously,

"I haven't got her you idiot!" Seto replied tersely and cut the call abruptly, his face a stormy expression as he snapped at the twenty so employees, "Leave the room." He growled holding his head in his hands, his elbows on the desk,

"But sir...we haven't discussed share holders..." A man in a tailored suit withered in its fine fabrics as Seto gave him such a glare and scowl that would have diverted a roaring monster.

"Do I look like I want to discuss _share holders_ with a bunch of pansy...PAMPERED..._FLASHY_...GREEDY** FOOLS?!**" Seto bellowed out at the crowd of employees that were scuttling from the conference room quickly.

With a loud growl of annoyance, Seto picked up his glass and hurtled it at the door that slammed close not a second sooner, as the glass shattered upon the impact of the other side. Heaving with frustration he sat back down upon his chair and awaited an arrival...

"_We've toppled your share holders, your finances are hurtling down beautifully it's not a shame at all- in fact quite the opposite think of it as discovering the side of life that isn't adorned in glass and crystal. You'll see how much the people suffer for your company..."_

"_The ones on the street Seto, you've seen them there when you're driving past in a limo. Begging, pleading ,__cursing__ at you. You'll join them soon, your company is failing and it'll start with the Academy – why not start from the top eh? Your academy is supposedly the best."_

"Kaiba?...Kaiba- OI!" Yugi shouted followed by a bout of rough shaking of Seto's collar. He'd burst in to find the tycoon immersed in his thoughts,

"Garr, you always have the worst timing for everything don't you Moto?" Kaiba growled a hand on his face as he shook himself from his previous thinking.

"I do, I passed around fifty people before and they're all scared outta their minds, what did you do to them?!" Yugi asked noticing the smashed glass.

"Let me think, an idiot calls me, the idiot gets me annoyed, I get angry, someone mentions the word "_shareholders_" and what do you _think_ happened?" Seto mocked getting up from the seat to smoothen out his suit.

"Uh huh....Moving on, my sister?" Yugi questioned pushing his hands into his pockets as he stared hard at Seto who moved to face the scenery from the window.

"She isn't here, for _once_ Moto...would you ever consider that I don't kidnap your sister every day? And make out as if I'm a rapist, paedophile, kidnapper person..." Seto said tiredly with a sigh, "She has legs, she'll wander and stuff...isn't she in the academy?"

"It's what I thought, until I got a call listen to this play back." Yugi said handing his mobile to the millionaire.

----

"She's been possessed?" Seto repeated unconvinced as he handed the mobile back, "Great speech about violence by the way, never thought you'd have that sort of vocabulary to wreck your whole image built over the many years."

"My image is fine." Yugi replied shortly,

"So what is your plan now? To terrorize me into admitting I have your sister's mind in a small jam jar? Tucked away in my sock drawer??" Seto mocked folding his arms, fixing Yugi a stony glare.

"Now that I hear you say that...Yoko's not here is she?" Yugi concluded stroking his chin thoughtfully,

"Of course not you fool, she's in the Academy and – I have a missed call." Seto said pulling out his own mobile, "Off Yoko."

"Well call her back, for all I know it could have been a prank call on me." Yugi said nervously,

"You over react far too much..." Seto commented with a scowl as the dial tone reached him, "Right, hello?"

---

"Um hi?" Yoko replied, "Who's this?" she asked throwing her boots onto the sofa as she wandered around with the phone,

"It's me and Yugi here." Seto replied coolly, as he took a seat followed by Yugi. "Hello?" Seto repeated as there was no reply,

"Oh right yeah – hiya," Yoko said after a moment of silence,

"Hi...We got a call today off you, and we'd like to know who'd been doing the prankies?" Seto questioned flatly and set the phone on speaker for Yugi who was pining to hear every word.

"Ooer, I don't know what you mean." Yoko replied cheerfully,

"You don't? Yugi shot out before Seto could,

"Um no?" She replied, and Yugi grew a great scowl on his face,

"Right, well I'm satisfied you're not "_possessed_" how about you big dramatic brother?" Seto mocked leaning back in his chair,

"_Possessed_?" Yoko echoed and a fit of giggles could be heard, "Where'd you get that idea from?" she asked,

"Ah, someone was making weird ghost noises down the phone to me and your brother threw on mondo protection mode." Seto continued fluently, his voice not betraying the lie.

"I see, geez Yugi you get so worked up..." she chided teasingly down the phone,

"Hmm - Hey Yoko did you find my old dorm room. The one I told you about? Slifer Red room 06?" Yugi questioned casually,

"Oh sure, yeah mangy place it is, what did you do to the walls!? They're disgusting..." Seto heard her say and frowned instantly.

"Yeah that's the one, horrible isn't it-" Yugi continued and was interrupted suddenly,

"Hey it's getting late here, I gotta go, got gym tomorrow, should be fun!" Yoko twittered down the phone and ended the call abruptly.

"I..." Yugi began with a small frown of thought,

"Think we have a situation on our hands." Seto finished darkly.

"Chances of her getting possessed in your Academy?" Yugi asked reproachfully watching Seto frown with thought as he rubbed the temples of his head,

"None." The man concluded eventually, "She didn't know you never went to Academy, and must have just been stringing you along somehow."

"And she hates gym...she only likes football." Yugi said dully,

"Well...I'll get in touch with the chancellor, and find out if her heads taken too many knocks in a duel." Seto decided and raised his hand to the door, signalling for Yugi to leave which he did.

---

"My hands are shaking so much...they're so cold." Jaden whispered as he mopped his head with a towel back in his room, Zane had left the Slifer area long before the sky grew dark muttering how he had to "put the pieces together".

"I'm just shaking with fear...she'll kill us..." Syrus fretted,

"She's not some psychotic murderer Syrus, relax." Jaden replied calmly as he placed the towel on the drying rack,

"She is right now..." The smaller boy replied as he stretched and yawned, "Plus you did say she's capable of anything..."

"Well don't take it literally, just be on the watch for anything suspicious and...don't go anywhere with her." Jaden added as an afterthought as he zipped up his pyjama jacket.

"I know, stranger danger she's not a stranger but still...dangerous." Syrus said and pulled open the drawer in the desk.

"What you looking for Syrus?" Jaden asked as Syrus rummaged through the rickety drawer,

"A cross."

"Across? Across what?" Jaden said his expression puzzled as he scratched his head,

"Yea a cross." Syrus replied distractedly, his head peering into the draw fully,

"But across what? I'm confused..." Jaden announced sitting cross legged on his bed,

"A cross, you know this thing." Syrus said using two fingers and placing them in a "t" position.

"Ooooh...I see. Why'd you need one? - Here I've got one." Jaden said holding out a large bronze cross for Syrus who took it with an odd expression.

"Where'd you get this from Jay?"

"Does it matter?" Jaden said tapping his nose whilst grinning,

"Err...suppose not." Syrus said with a small frown.

"It's fine Sy, trust me you just might...want to wash it first." Syrus dropped the cross and squealed "Eeewwwwyy!"

"_Eewwwy_?" Jaden repeated and burst into laughing, which was soon ended by Chumleys' consistent hammering from the bunk above.

"Hush up already! If you're going to start preaching about God and the Devil head outside, some of us need to sleep." He said irritably over the bunk side and retreated back under the covers.

"Fair enough Chum, come on Sy get to bed and don't sweat it over the cross or Yoko. She'll be fine." Jaden said with and settled down for the night. Unbeknown to them, crouched outside the door was Yoko listening intently...

---

**:) I'll try n make an update in less than 2 weeks - pwomise...**


	19. Forwards into the past

As she tiptoed down the stairs of the boys Dorm, she turned her gaze back to Jaden's room and her face cracked into a smirk, her malicious gaze fixated firmly on the closed door. She turned to the neighbouring forest bathed in moonlight and stepped into it without hesitation or fear of the leering shadows.

Her footsteps and breathing were all that could be heard in the crisp silence of the night, she walked briskly to the wrecked down building she was so familiar with. The faded royal blue was just a brief reminder of an old life, one that everyone shunned him from...

"Pretty girl you are Yoko..." she whispered to the reflection that didn't belong to her. She raised her index finger and middle finger and touched the forehead of the reflection. It gasped and inhaled sharply with a jolt into life.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Yoko screamed raising her hands and slapped ferociously on the large glass pane that her other self was on the opposite side. Around her was the uninviting pitch black enveloping her,

"I did nothing." Her other self said lightly, and watched with glee as Yoko hammered fruitlessly on the glass pane that divided them.

"Don't lie to me! You've obviously done something- let me out! – I hate this place- And you took my body!" Yoko shrieked hysterically, her hand was going numb with the effort of slapping the glass,

"About this body...ever fancied taking up ballet?" The girl suggested playfully,

"What- No! That's a sissy sport! Don't you even think about signing me up for it-" Yoko babbled out instantly,

"IT'S NOT A SISSY SPORT!" Her other self thundered out dangerously and placed her hands on the glass, to Yoko's amazement she watched her own body melt through the glass pane flawlessly until it was standing directly in front of her. The eyes of her body had turned into a deep red, it sent Yoko a chilling emotion,

"W-who are you...?" Yoko whispered fearfully taking a step back from her frowning self.

"I am...you." The girl said tonelessly as she stood frozen to the spot,

"Who you trying to kid, I'm right here!" Yoko spat back defensively edging further away,

"Of course you are, you're also right _here_..." she whispered out,

"What's your name then?" Yoko demanded boldly, _"This girls right off her block! How'd she - she manage to get through?"_

"Yoko Mutuo."

"Quit it! You're not me!" Yoko screamed out to the vacant stare of her, the eyes had receded into the normal colour of pale violet and no longer seemed threatening,

"Does it matter?"

"YES! YOU **DON'T** GO AROUND PRETENDING TO BE ME!" The girl opposite her didn't seem to hear, as it replied dully,

"Wrong...I _am_ you."

"FOR CARDS SAKE!" Yoko shouted out gripping her head in frustration, a moment later she found her heart pounding with fear as the other girl gripped the collar of her shirt tightly with a snarling face.

"Shut up!" It hissed out menacingly, it's once vacant eyes now flared with anger again as it easily threw Yoko down to the floor. Or whatever Yoko had been standing on in the dark, she crashed down on her elbows feeling the pain erupt through her as her elbows grazed, she gritted her teeth against it bravely.

Twisting her body back around she saw herself say, "Remember what they told me...then you tell me what I'm doing is right." She watched as the girl raised an index and middle finger to her forehead and touched the floor gently.

"_What are you doing_! – Tell me what you mean!" Yoko screamed aloud as the point where the other had touched, suddenly began bleeding out colour. The colour leaked outward like ink running, albeit it was on a flat surface, Yoko scrambled away from the bleeding colours that resembled green, as she danced around avoiding it, she saw the colours progress into an image as it spread far around her.

Standing still, the colours washed under her feet not leaving a trace on her boots or her hands when she tentatively touched it. The colours ran for as far as her eye could see, it painted a place for her see, "The Abandoned Dorm." Yoko breathed out as the colours stopped.

Twisting back around she found herself on the path to it, her other self and the glass pane nowhere to be found._ "This isn't a big deal...sent back in time by some demented spirit determined to make me take __ballet__. Great...well...here goes..."_

She took a deep breath and walked to the building cautiously, _"It's the not- so – broken or abandoned Dorm." _She thought to herself wisely. She heard the school bell ring out suddenly giving her a small scare, the babble of voices erupted out soon followed by the stream of students flowing from the various doors.

"_I'm invisible...right?"_ Yoko thought with a sweat drop as the hundred or so students seemingly spotted her and froze in their tracks. _"I forgot...it's a boys Dorm."_ She thought with a groan as the boys began whispering, pointing and sniggering.

Feeling incredibly vulnerable she opted to stay frozen at the open gates of the Dorm not daring to make any movements. She could feel herself reddening under all the attention,

"What's going on here?" A voice spoke out above all, the crowd parted aside for a taller, slender boy. "Well – speak up!" he demanded powerfully and looked at the faces around him,

Yoko's mouth opened and closed several times with shocked surprise. her eyes had widened to huge proportions as she stared at the teenager approaching with a grim expression,

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice pleasant although his grey eyes pierced down to her challengingly,

"Surfing?" Yoko squeaked out and clapped a hand to her mouth at the stupidity of the reply,

"What?" He replied sharply, Yoko could tell from his expression he wasn't in a mood for discussion,

"I-I mean, erm nothing?" Yoko stammered nervously back as the teenager's fore head creased down disapprovingly,

"I have no time for you, turn around – this isn't a place for Slifer girls." He said shortly and made to turn away,

"Wait- I'm-" Yoko began and chewed on her lip thoughtfully,

"_What!_" He thundered out a second later impatiently,

"Gimme a second to think!" Yoko snapped back, the boy snorted and folded his arms,

"You? As if a _Slifer_ can think, trust me it's a waste of time waiting for you to think." He sneered aloud, and the large crowd of boys chortled. Yoko's face grew even redder from embarrassment and annoyance, she looked up to the teenage boy who was snickering down cruelly towards her. He noticed her expression and grew a smirk,

"Awww..._is the little girl going to __cry_?" he asked in a ridiculous babied voice, "Maybe when you've started crying I might give you my sock for a tissue – bet you'll love that smell, it's same as your stinking Dorm." He laughed cruelly, the crowd was lapping up this event eagerly, they hovered closely around them,

"You'll end up crying if you say that again." Yoko warned, feeling anger and annoyance than anything else. And he gave a small chuckle at her reply, Yoko's forehead creased at this challenge. He wasn't some creepy ghost wandering in her body, this was someone and thing that could be explained. It was a bully, named Zane Truesdale.

"So you're going to make _me_ cry? I'd love to see you try! Come on then."Zane said playfully, giving her a small push as an incentive and beckoned her towards him with both hands.

"Am not about to fight you!" Yoko exclaimed, astounded by the ignorance of Zane, "You're just being a big jerk!"

"And what if I am?" He replied ceasing his taunting for a moment, to resume a cocky posture.

"Well just think of how nasty you're being, it's not doing you any good and it's really not nice to me!" Yoko said to him fiercely,

"Oh so the girl wants a hug instead." Zane announced loudly with a smirk and advanced upon her with open arms, "Come here then!"

"Get away from me!" Yoko yelled with alarm and pushed back forcefully on his chest, sending him back a step. Zane's piercing eyes never left her as his hands curled into fists, his usual emotionless face growing into a snarl.

"Get out of our place then." He warned lowly. In these situations Yoko always found it useful to have one of her male friends with her, faced down with a 6 foot something teenager verging on the need to pummel her out of their Dorm area is never a good situation to be in.

Her eyes quickly scanned the crowd's faces most of them jeering, laughing, or shouting insults towards her. A few merely grimaced at her situation and whispered to one another whilst shaking their heads. There was no one willing to help...she had no body with her.

"Didn't I say get out?" Zane said loudly her attention snapping back to him,

"Instead of resorting to violence, I would say duel-" Yoko suggested keeping her ground as Zane gave her a predatory look,

"_Duel_? DUEL?" Zane echoed his face smirking widely, "Are you insane? An Obelisk vs a Slifer...it's like sending a worm to defeat a lion!"

"I've heard that all before, but strange comparison. I'd accept a duel challenge- bad thing is I don't have my cards." Yoko blurted out quickly as Zane retreated to a distance. Yoko felt as if she was grabbing at strands to make herself a place,

"Are you trying to give me excuses to not duel you? You can't escape from this duel unless you chicken out and beg not to duel like so many Slifers do." Zane said calmly as he withdrew his deck from his pocket and was handed a duel disk from one of the boys.

"Well what am I supposed to duel with?" Yoko exclaimed angrily looking from the shining duel disk to the deck being inserted and back to Zane's sneering face,

"Relax...the top duellist of the school doesn't take down weaklings who don't have _one_ chance." Zane said coolly as he adjusted his duel disk clamp,

"You're the top duellist?" Yoko exclaimed, _"Woah...he's already the top and he must only be in the middle of his freshman year judging from his looks..."_

Zane looked at the crowd and commanded aloud, "Get her a duel disk!" and a moment later someone scurried across to her with one. She took it with a frown as there was no deck inserted for use,

"Hey, I've got no deck – I told you!– what am I supposed to play with!" Yoko screamed at him, the injustice was maddening,

"Use your brain." Zane replied sharply, "Oh wait I forgot you don't have one." He added as an afterthought,

"Quit being such a bully and maybe we can get this duel started!" Yoko retorted, "Someone – lend me their deck please?" Silence flourished all around as no one replied, the wind and rustling being the only noise.

"Don't then." Yoko muttered bitterly, feeling rather disappointed no one had the guts too. _"This isn't turning the way I would have liked." _she thought feeling uneasy,

"Well, looks like this duel is off if you can't get a deck to play with," he cackled, "Too bad...I would have enjoyed seeing your immediate downfall." Zane said with a shrug,

"No this duel is on until I say it's off! " She sniped at him,and turned to address the crowd, "Come on – won't one of you – just **one**! Lend me their deck!" Yoko called out pleadingly; she scanned the crowd's face every one of them shifted uncomfortably or whispered to their neighbours cattily. Her demand wasn't a high or difficult one, _"They're just afraid of Zane I reckon...no wonder he's hardly got friends..."_

"Instead of mindless babbling, why don't you leave to get your deck, and we won't have to see you ever again?" Zane spoke out after another moment of silence, he was growing annoyed and made it clear by kicking a stone near his feet,

"I'm not leaving until I've found what I'm here for." Yoko mumbled back defiantly under her breath. A second later a deck of cards skidded to her feet, the deck was bound by an elastic band and seemed a pretty basic one from her point of view as she picked it up.

"_Who threw it!_?" Zane barked out commandingly in the direction of where the cards came from, his face was livid.

"Does it matter? Get your game on!" Yoko demanded removing the elastic band from the deck and inserted it._ "Thank you! I hope it's a good deck..."_ she thought as she hadn't a chance to rifle through the cards.

"It does matter - because I could have saved my pristine reputation of only duelling Obelisks! Seems like you've just broke it!" Zane replied back with a hint of annoyance as he drew his cards.

"So _sorry_ I've tainted your abode and everything else!" Yoko shot back drawing her own. As she glanced down, she cringed from the sight of it – whatever happened to fiery dragons, rock giants and vicious creatures? She held in her hand Cloudian – smokeball, Dancing Elf, Haniwa, Gigobyte and Harpie Girl.

"_This isn't good, no spells or traps! What sort of deck is this?"_ Yoko thought desperately, she was at a great disadvantage, none of these monsters would hold their own in defense for long as they had low ATK/DEF.

"So who's first?" Zane asked playfully as he observed her uncertain look,

"Err...can I get a different deck?" Yoko asked raising her gaze from the disappointing cards,

"You're trying to back out?" Zane quipped instantly.

"No!" she shot back defensively, "Stop twisting my words, just get me a new deck, this one's a lame bum!"

"It's _not_ a lame deck!" a fine voice called out boldly as Zane was about to reply. He shot the crowd a sharp look at it which quickly scattered revealing a lone thin, weedy boy who shuffled uncomfortably.

His long hair trailed over his face, curtaining it but not entirely from Yoko's view. She could see him visibly reddening under all the gazes and seemed ready to flee. "Is this your deck?" Yoko asked aloud not unkindly, herself sharing the young boy's discomfort.

The small boy gave a weak nod, his eyes travelled from the sniggering crowd of boys around him to Yoko and then to a scowling Zane. "You gave this girl the deck?" Zane questioned darkly, the boy froze instantly, his head tipped up to watch Zane's expression. "Why am I not surprised it was you." Zane growled in annoyance.

"Well he did nod when I asked Zane, pay attention!" Yoko teased and walked forwards towards the boy who regarded her cautiously, she stood before the boy and took out the deck from her duel disk. "Here ya go." She said and offered it to him which he took tentatively.

"You're in the Obelisk Dorm so your deck mustn't be all bad, sorry if I offended you." Yoko apologised sincerely and gave a small nod to the boy whose height barely reached her shoulders. Upon closer inspection she noticed bruises on his face, a small blob of discoloured skin was visible between strands of his dark hair.

"Why's there a bruise on your face?" she asked gently and leaned to the left to see it better, the boy shied away slightly from her as she moved his hair. There was a large patch of purple on his right cheek that spread to the side of his face. "Well?" she questioned as the boy made no reply.

"Got punched." Was the quiet answer.

"I see... why'd they do that?" Yoko asked gently, she was stalling for time as she hadn't worked out a way into the Dormitory yet,

"Nothing." The boy mumbled,

"Well my name's Yok-"

"Who cares what your name is?" Zane interrupted, he had walked up to the pair, slightly miffed he was ignored by her. He pulled her back a step away from the boy forcibly by a hand on her shoulder,

"Well maybe he does because he has _manners_! You're just such a nasty person!" Yoko shot back and rotated her shoulder to lessen the slight pain of where Zane had pulled strongly,

"_This_ guy?" Zane asked incredulously pointing at the boy, he raised an eyebrow at her and gave a pointed look.

"And what's wrong with this guy?" Yoko replied daringly as she stepped back up to besides Zane who remained silent, "Exactly there's nothing wrong with the boy!" Yoko continued boldly, and folded her arms disapprovingly.


	20. Niro

"There's everything wrong with this boy he's a weirdo and belongs to your Slifer trash!" Zane told her angrily with a sour look on his expression, the burly boys behind him either spat on the floor or chuckled at her,

"Don't get all snappy at me!" Yoko reprimanded him sharply with a scowl, "That's his choice that he's a weirdo isn't it! Nothing to do with the big-man-on-campus at all so leave the poor boy alone!" Yoko added,_ "Well Zane's bound to go ballistic on me that last part might as well be heard..."_

"It is his choice and I've decided...you're just a big weirdo like him!" Zane announced with a smirk as he shook his head slowly.

"It's nice to know." Yoko replied sarcastically, not amused in the least. "Oh and for the record, your hairstyle is AWFUL, your duel skills STINK and you don't SHOWER!" She shouted at him, a tinge of pink rising into her cheeks as the laughter escalated.

"Lovely!" Zane chuckled not in the least perturbed. "And for the record...what we Obelisks do doesn't involve a certain Slifer girl who got lost, so just...toddle en route away." He replied coolly,

"Oh please..." Yoko replied shortly with a roll of her eyes, she spied the door of the Dormitory that was open but barricaded by the crowd of onlookers still surrounding them, _"I don't see a way into there with Zane's little herd of followers blocking the way..."_

"So I take it the duel is off...it really isn't a "shame" not to have duelled you." Zane said taking out his own deck from the disk, "I could have gone slumming, taken it easy once in a while, a card draw here or there...and the duel would be well over." He snickered.

"You really are such a nasty person..." Yoko replied quietly her words pumped full of venom, as she concentrated on the best way through the crowd. _"I really don't see a way..."_ she thought, a mild headache growing as her problem increased in size.

"And I must say...I'm rather proud of it, I kill kittens, puppies and bun-" he began in a sing song tune,

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE BOYS?" a shrill voice pierced into the air, surprising the majority of the group that jumped. Yoko heard the voice that sounded horribly familiar to her, a second later she felt someone push her head down so low that she bent down awkwardly in the crowd that jostled tightly together in a large group.

"Stay down." Zane hissed into her ear before straightening up with a beaming smile, his hand still pressed on her head keeping her painfully down. _"What the hell is going on?" _ Yoko thought to herself and opted to crouch down on the floor so that no one saw it fit to push her head down.

"Well? Somebody answer me – anything interesting going on? Or are you all mingling together?" The familiar cawed aloud. _"It sounds horribly like Crowler..." _She mused thoughtfully.

"Mingling together sir." Zane called out loudly as a lone voice, the crowd nodded and murmured in agreement.

"Well...that is odd...carry on I suppose...card theory class is on in five minutes though! No one DARE be late!"

"Yes sir." Was the chorused reply of the group, soon it returned to a small buzz of conversation telling her that whoever it was had gone, the identity was soon clear as she slowly straightened up.

"That was Dr. Crowler." Zane stated lowly as he turned round to her, "If you were found here you would have been expelled on the spot, no questions asked." He explained and tapped the end of her nose only to have her slap his hand away.

"Not to mention _you'd_ get in trouble." She replied sharply, noticing how the other boys formed a circle shielding view of her from other people. _"By the card he really does have all of them wrapped well around his finger...bunch of mindless sheep." _ She sighed inwardly.

"No I wouldn't I'm his star pupil-" Zane began puffing his chest out proudly,

"Tch, teacher's pet..." Yoko exclaimed teasingly, _"It's going to be hard investigating this dorm with so many people around here...maybe Zane is my way in." _She thought studying the cocky expression of Zane as he explained how he was favoured highly.

"-to win the elite duelist-" he stated proudly, his eyes glazed over as he thought about his dreams. And Yoko waved her hands over his eyes smashing his thoughts, "What?" was the irritated reply,

"That's great how you're going to win and everything...but you can't do it if you don't have the nerve..." She began in a bored tone and looked away from him, her lack of attention sparked annoyance in him,

"What are you talking about?" He asked her shrewdly.

"I'll give you a dare... of something..." She said slyly a smile slipping onto her face as Zane scowled deeply,

"Go on..." He said slowly,

"Say you're going to accept it or I won't tell you." She added wisely, "It's so I know you can't back out, guarantee you see...these guys here are our witness'." And she gestured to the tightly knit group around them.

"Fine, I'm not 'fraid of a dare off a Slifer, long as it's not set fire to my entire deck of cards or hair, which by the way is perfect, so hurry up and tell me." He demanded with a smirk, folding his arms awaiting her results, "Don't have all day y'know." She carefully thought about how to phrase it best before speaking aloud,

"Okay, you take me on a tour of your Dorm at night, I want to see every little detail of your fabulous Dorm." She stated clearly with a grin. Zane's face froze in surprise before he began to bawl out in laughter, he was practically bent over with laughter.

"Why? Why on Earth would I take you on a tour of MY Dorm?" he asked with a broad grin as he ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair.

"Because..." she whispered silkily and beckoned for his ear, "It's nothing to do with you." She teased. And Zane pulled away with a disgruntled expression,

"Oh? Is that so..." He replied raising his eye brow a notch, "I said I'd accept the challenge, so be it...fine. Be here at 10 pm and I'll take you on a tour." He said as Yoko nodded, he stalked off into the dormitory with his group trailing after him obediently.

"Zane, Zane are you serious about that girl?" One of the boys asked him hurriedly,

"Of course. I don't back off a dare." He replied confidently, hands in his jean pockets, hair perfectly styled and an aura of command as he entered the Dorm,

"But..." The boy continued with a dogged perseverance,

"Look, I know there's all the stories about the ghosts, the howls and the blood...and I _intend_ to "show" her all that. You guys game?" He asked turning round to study the faces of his followers. Most of them were unsure or frowning awkwardly. "What could go wrong? We all know there's no such things as the ghost, get a grip people please?" With a shake of his head Zane continued down the corridor to his class, his face not betraying a single emotion that rattled within him.

Outside Yoko had made a hurried exit to the forest, where she found the familiar path that should have led to the duel Academy she knew. After walking briskly for a while she found nothing but a construction area, _"Totally to be expected like..."_ she thought to herself. The forest had been cleared down cruelly and the men were transporting the fallen trees to a cargo ship,

"_That's not so pretty...that poor tree." _She thought sadly as she watched one particular oak tree being sawed through the trunk noisily,

"It's not nice is it?" a fine voice asked, startling her. Turning around she saw the small boy who had offered her his deck, he gave her a small cautious wave that seemed almost awkward for him.

"Hiya, and...no it's not." She replied giving him a smile, he walked forwards and stood beside her watching the forest destruction. "So...how come you're not in class?" she asked curiously, looking at him,

He shuffled his feet and looked down at the floor, "Errr..."

"Bunking classes?" Yoko suggested folding her arms in mock disapproval with a large grin on her face,

"Yeah." The boy replied shortly and gave a nervous nod.

"Well why? Not even I bunk classes and I'm in Slifer Dorm." Yoko said probingly,_ "This boy must not have been spoken to for much of his life, he's taking ages to reply..."_ she thought with pity as the boy ran a hand through his hair as if searching for the right words.

"You don't have to say if you don't want to..." Yoko added comfortingly seeing as the boy decided to turn mute,

"No...it's just, why are so nice?" He asked her innocently, she was quite taken back that such a question was even asked...

"Nice?" Yoko echoed disbelievingly, _"I was being my civil self...no doubt about it. Zane a bully, when I get back he's going to get a proper big rant."_ She thought with a slight frown,

"Yes, like everyone else here is just nasty." The boy told her brightening up slightly as Yoko gave a small smile,

"You got Zane for a pack leader it's a wonder your entire Dorm aren't little snots." Yoko said instantly, "Like you seem to be a rather nice guy, how come Zane became the biggest jerk of all?"

"Zane is..." The boy began tiredly and trailed off searching for a word to describe the teenager, "Oh...how should I say it..." He mumbled to himself and chewed on his lip thoughtfully,

"A bully. Simple as really." Yoko finished with a scowl set on her face, "It was absolutely disgraceful the way he was treating you and the other people!" she exclaimed in a rising outburst. "And I thought he was a cold and lonely person! With a hand for duelling!"

"Zane? Cold and lonely?" The boy repeated with disbelief and shook his head, "No, he's been popular the day he set foot on the island."

"Really?" Yoko said mildly surprised, "Tell me more..." she requested, the boy gave a small sigh and said sadly, "He's just the popular kid in the school, do I need to say more?"

"Oh." Yoko replied dumbly, reading his expression she felt a small pang of guilt as she realized how distressing it must be for the boy to talk of Zane, when he himself wasn't exactly loved by the teenager. "Sorry, if I made you feel a bit uncomfortable..." she mumbled quickly.

"It's okay."

"What is your name anyway?" Yoko asked suddenly, sparking on the fact she had no idea who she was speaking to,

"Joel Selio." The boy blurted out quickly, almost eagerly and gave a small bow to Yoko which she returned,

"Nice to meet you Joel, my name is Yoko." She said cheerfully, "So tell me more about yourself, do you have any friends? Who'd you hang out with?" _"Maybe that was a little too forward..."_ She thought as an afterthought.

"Not particularly..."

"Oh?" Yoko questioned with a small pang of pity for the boy, "Everyone has a friend!" she said encouragingly and grinned,

"Everyone but me." The boy replied dully and gave a sigh, "It's to be expected though, I've gotten used to it."

Yoko listened to this saddening admittance and shook herself into a warm grin, "Aww! You can't think like that!- Cheer up!" she encouraged giving him a bold smile,

"Not a lot to cheer up about really." The boy replied blandly giving her an empty look,

"_Not a lot to cheer up about_? Not even for your new friend?" Yoko said chirpily and folded her arms,

"New friend?" Joel echoed, his expression displaying total confusion and curiosity.

"Think about it..." She said teasingly and tapped her forehead in an effort for him to twig on,

He watched her expression for a while in silence before jumping to attention exclaiming "Oh! I understand!" his mood brightening up instantly, his face cracked into a barely visible grin beneath his dark hair that often shadowed most of him, "You're my new friend!"

"Exactly!" Yoko said with a nod to him, "See? Everyone has a friend somewhere," She said gently with a smile.

"You're right!" Joel agreed nodding enthusiastically however he froze after a moment or so in thought, "Something wrong?" Yoko asked curiously reading his body language that displayed uncertainty.

"Nothing's wrong, you're perfect for a friend, but I'm just not sure..." The boy said and chewed his bottom lip in thought, "You don't count as a girl friend do you?"

Yoko stared at the boy in slight disbelief and gave a nervous laugh, _"Well... it's going to be a looooong time before I escape this world and back to Jaden..."_ she thought with a sigh.

"_Would it make sense...if I abandoned all that's happened? And ignored everything Syrus brought up?" _Zane asked himself as he stared at an old photograph. It was a faded photo graph, the corners of it crinkled from years of it stashed in a cupboard forcing Zane to forget it existence, _"Times should have changed...it's been so long, the Dorm couldn't possibly be the same as before."_

His eyes travelled along the photo, rows upon rows of young teenagers grinned at him their boyish faces showing the faint edges of their age. He picked out a select individual that were his best friend a few years back before he decided to exchange their friendship to prove his own worth as a duellist...

"_Students you all have partners specifically to your duelling level and... as you all know, the person who loses the duel will be at risk for expulsion of the Academy on the red list – good luck, you have five minutes under surveillance." Chancellor Shepard instructed before stepping down the podium,_

"_Hey Zane how 'bout I race you to the duel board? We'll have some fun before we start." Niro suggested with a snicker,_

"_Losing a few screws aren't you?" Zane replied with a smirk, "I'm not going to duel whoever I'm set with, I wanna pick my own rival."_

"_Suit yourself then, he's all mine to pick on." Niro said with a shrug and began to walk away when Zane placed a hand on his shoulder,_

"_And your my rival." He stated flatly,_

"_What? Z-zane?" Niro stammered out in confusion and shrugged off his hand, as Zane narrowed his eyes cruelly, "You can't be __serious__..." he gasped out and his "friend" arched an eyebrow and slid his deck into the duel disk attached to him._

"_Oh I am...you know you're second best here and we __all__ know __**I'm**__ best...so it can't hurt to further myself by removing __you__..." Zane told him sceptically, "Not to mention...-"_

"_But I'm no threat if that's what you were thinking..." Niro interrupted in disbelief, his eyes staring at him as if seeing him for the first time._

"_I know you're not, but let's be truthful. Your talent is the closest to mine. I'm duelling you and its final, no one else in this trash provides a decent duel, if you don't...then I'm not your friend and your life will be hell when you stay here." Zane stated emotionlessly,_

"_Don't be so immature! "my life made hell" A __friend__ wouldn't do that to one another – so thanks(!)" Niro shouted at him accusingly, "I've gone through thick and thin with you! Every dark night when your duelling skill failed to save you – I was there!"_

"_I take it as a yes then – I'm duelling __**Niro**__!" Zane shouted to the room suddenly as an announcement, the atmosphere filled with a ripple of discomfort and soft gasps of surprise almost instantly,_

"_You really choose to put me at risk of expulsion?" Niro asked him tersely as he adjusted his own duel disk slowly. Zane stared at his best friend for years on end before saying, "Yes." In what may have been his cruellest, coldest moment,_

"_Fine." Niro spat at him with a glare, "Consider yourself friendless from now on, you are a __**heartless**__ and __**cold**__ guy, you even don't deserve friends ever! Even with your fancy duelling skills, no one will ever like you – I considered you as my friend! Your last friend! – Lets duel and get this over with then __Zane Truesdale__!" Niro exclaimed dramatically activating his duel disk brashly, his face contorting in anger of this betrayal. Zane must admit at that point in time he found Niro's speech amusing, however re-visiting the moment he found himself shrouded in shame, and despair._

"_Zane is __this__ what you choose? It seems an odd choice." Chancellor Shepard commented breaking the icy silence, he turned to the elder man and stared straight into his eyes un waveringly,_

"_It's not an odd choice, I have my reasons and I challenge Niro."_

"_So be it." Chancellor Shepard said grimly, whether the old man had been trying to deter him from his future self Zane wasn't so sure,_

"_Funny thing is...I considered you, Niro, a true friend too." _he thought as he stared at the two teens with an arm thrown round one another's shoulder grinning confidently above all others in their year photograph. _"The harsh truth is..."Big Man on Campus"...Only ever gets respect and "friends" because of my duelling skills." _He thought bitterly as he laid the aged item back into the draw with a heavy heart. Staring blank minded at the dark navy carpeted floor he gave a sigh and stepped out of his room and into the night.

-Beep—Beep—Beep—

"Mergh...Jaden...Organiser..." Syrus groaned sleepily having been awoken by the device which blinked furiously at the message , a continuous rumble of snoring from the bed below told him Jaden was still soundly asleep, "JADEN." He called out again louder. This was followed by a rough kick to bed's wooden post, hearing no signs of waking up the small ten gave a sigh and rolled off his bunk lazily.

Finding the device under loose pieces of paper strewn randomly across the desk, he opened the new message on it.

Zane – I need to speak, come outside within 5 minutes.

Zane – Wake up you idiot.

Zane – Wake up or I will PERSONALLY go up there and drag you down!

Syrus blinked stupidly and rubbed his eyes, he opened the second message that was there,

Zane – Outside now slifer trash.

Zane – NOW.

"_Geez that's an extreme order from Zane, he must be really ticked off..." _Syrus worried and fled to the doorway, where he slipped on a pair of shoes and ran out of his room. Standing as a lone shadowed figure below was Zane, he stood motionless as Syrus pedalled down the Slifer stairs to him breathlessly. Already from a distance he could tell Zane wasn't pleased,

"Zane-"

"I didn't tell you to come out." The elder brother told him blandly, his eyes staring down disapprovingly from his intimidating height, his dark eyes looked coldly into Syrus'.

"Well Jaden wouldn't wake up –" He began apologetically looking at the floor, "So wake him up." Was the surly reply as Zane cast his eyes back to Jaden's room."Erm I will but..." And Syrus shuffled around nervously,

"But _what_?" Zane asked impatiently,

"Bro...what did you want to talk about?" Syrus said curiously, Zane lowered his eyes down to his younger brother giving him an uncomfortable feel. Zane did not reply leading the small boy to twitch nervously in his presence, "Is there something wrong?" he finally squeaked out.

"Syrus its cold here go back to your room and sleep." Was the monotone reply, "Don't wanna catch a cold out here."

"No, Zane tell me what's wrong." Syrus said stubbornly, and Zane's forehead creased in slight annoyance,

"What makes you think, that I should tell you what's on my mind?" Zane replied testily, Syrus was at a loss for words and repeated "Erm" Several times. "Exactly. Look at you Syrus, you belong to Slifer, you have minimal brain capacity, you're an absolute disgrace to me most of the time, I'd rather not be seen with you at all. In fact all in all little brother, just don't-"

"- I know the rest Zane. But...well there's one thing I'm good at...predicting your speeches." Syrus whispered out, his eyes brimming with hurt tears as he stared fixatedly at the ground wishing it would swallow him whole. "There's just one difference between you and me."

"Oh?" was the mildly surprised reply as Zane bored his eyes down,

"I can _care_ for people!" was the sharp and shrill reply seconds before Syrus fled back to his room in a flurry of raw emotion, leaving Zane frowning slightly as he thought.

"_It's only for your best Syrus, without me around you constantly you have less to live up to."_ He thought with an emotion of sadness as he stared at the room where his only brother sat in supposedly crying his eyes out due to his sharp words. Moments later the lights of the room flickered on in a yellowish glow and he watched the silhouettes of the people wander back and forth across through the small window of the door. Feeling the sharp bite of the night wind, he gave a shudder and rubbed against his arms with a sudden over whelming feel of loneliness.

Hearing a loud slam off the door and something barrel roughly into the bunk above, Jaden stirred sleepily from his slumber, "Syrus was that you?" he mumbled blearily, rubbing his eyes.

"Jay, something's up." Chumley pointed out quietly and Jaden heard the bunk creak as the older teen leant over, "Syrus," he began, "You okay buddy?"

"I'm fine." Was the small reply accompanied with loud snuffling noises that Jaden decided not to ignore. Getting up slowly he stood up and observed the curled up bundle in mid bunk, giving it a small poke he gently pulled the quilt from over Syrus' head. Chumley switched on the light and the pair comforted the small boy who threw himself into the arms of Jaden who offered a friendly hug.

After a while of quiet murmurs of comfort Jaden asked "Where did you go Sy? You've still got your shoes on..."

"Yeah, I heard you leaving the room before and thought you just headed out to the toilet." Chumley added with concern in his voice, they sat on the floor with a box of tissues for the rather emotional boy,

"I just went out for a little bit..." Syrus mumbled staring at the ground and twisted a tissue in his hands nervously,

"Oh?" Jaden said suspiciously, "Did you see any one? Yoko, perhaps by any chance?" he added as a slight after thought, _"Maybe she jumped on him when he went out for a toilet break..." _he mused with images of a predatory Yoko prowling deep within the neighbouring forest stalking fragile Syrus.

"I seen-" Syrus began and suddenly caught himself in hesitation,

"_Who_ did you see?" Jaden asked curiously with an expression of worry as Syrus continued twisting, "Nothing." Was his muffled reply and Jaden frowned almost instantly, "Dude, you seen something out there, what was it?" he said coaxingly.

Syrus remained silent his eyes fixed downwards and Jaden opened his mouth ready to repeat his question when Chumley tapped his shoulder, turning round mouthing "What?" the elder Slifer shook his head and beckoned Jaden to leave him alone. With a sigh Jaden nodded and stood up, he eyed the door of the room and headed towards it,

"Jaden where you going?" Syrus asked nervously,

"Nowhere, I'm just going to...wander." Jaden replied stiffly as he slipped on his shoes and stepped into the cold air. Scanning his eyes around all he could see there was nothing out of the ordinary, beside the lights in Yoko's suite were switched on, leaning on the wall he watched her suite for a while and saw the lights switch off, in the dark he could just about make out the suite's shape but he heard the noise of a door opening and closing.

Squinting in the dark he tried to focus his eyesight of the shape of the moving person below, as his vision failed him, he felt a rush of urgency that Yoko had to be up to something he considered whipped back into his room to rummage for his torch, _"But I left it in the Abandoned Dorm...damn."_ he thought with frustration before deciding to bolt down the stairs of his Dorm silently.

His eyes slowly adjusting to the gloom he made out the vague shape of Yoko ahead of him, he crept after keeping a good distance between them, he followed her to the Academy's main building where lights were installed. In the glow of them he saw the person was in fact Zane.

"Who's there?" The older teen called out suspiciously, feeling the sharp glare on him Jaden stepped out from the shadows, "Jaden? What were you following me for?" Zane demanded,

"I seen you come out from Yoko's room." Jaden stated accusingly, his mouth slanted in a frown as he slipped his hands into his pockets,

"So?" Zane replied carelessly with a shrug as he noticed Jaden's disposition,

"What's been going on?" The teen questioned suspiciously and glared at Zane, "Cause...I know something's happened and I want to know."

"Nothing, I arranged for you to meet me but _you_ never." Zane replied in an even tone looking into his the teen's brown eyes, almost challengingly, Jaden shifted slightly under the elder teen's stare,

"But I didn't wake up then. I'm here now, so what did you want?" The Slifer asked tentatively, shifting from one foot to the other.

"I wanted to...talk in fact with you." Zane said his voice dropping into a more casual and less uptight tone, regarding him warily Jaden replied,

"Okay...do you still feel like...talking?" He said apprehensively giving him a funny look.

"Not particularly, Yoko spotted me as she came out to go the bathroom." Zane said and motioned for Jaden to be quiet, "Except...she already has a bathroom in her suite remember?" And Jaden nodded in agreement, "All in all she came out because she knew I was there-"

"And you followed her in?" Jaden shot out with an incredulous look at him, "Excuse me. I **believe** I was talking." Zane broke in frostily with the usual cold air of a pompous man. And Jaden gave a slight grimace as the Obelisk continued, "I in fact invited myself into hers."

"Why?" Jaden demanded,

"To see for myself," He said,

"_And_?" Jaden pressed on impatiently,

"She doesn't seem different, maybe your opinion has affected my judgement but she _seems_ the same," The older teen said thoughtfully and ran a hand through his hair.

"SHE'S-" Jaden began in simmering anger and Zane gave a quick warning hiss that quietened him, "I never said she wasn't different, tell me _oh Yoko's stalker_ how much does she like ribbons?" He asked carefully.

Jaden wracked his memories for anything recalling ribbons and eventually came to the conclusion, "The ones in her knitting basket, but they should have all been dark coloured." He blurted out with a happy grin.

"Avoiding the obvious, "_when did she like knitting?"_, does she like ones like this?" Zane asked already knowing the answer as he produced a baby blue ribbon from his pocket that was only a few inches long.

"That?" Jaden said inspecting the ribbon as he held it in his hands, "First of all that colour would have had her retching...and it's made from something smooth an' girly."

"It's called silk you empty headed hologram." Zane berated him, "This bit of ribbon is enough to tell me either Yoko's going through a girly phase or she's hit her head or the unexpected conclusion..."

"She's been possessed?" Jaden suggested handing back the material,

"Possessed might not be the word I'd use but...we can't assume she's possessed due to a ribbon. I also assume that it is her body down to the very last spot and scar, the question is, where's the rest of her?" Zane asked seriously and Jaden gave him a puzzled look,

"So she's not a clone? And if all of her body is there, the only thing she's missing is – she's in the mirror!" he blurted out in horror, suddenly remembering her reflection as his, hands clasped to mouth he stared blankly at air realizing he forgot another factor in this unfolding mystery.

"I beg your pardon?" Zane echoed, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"No-No-No!" Jaden repeated in distress, "No-No-No-No-No-No-No!" He continued pacing up and down furiously, as he gripped his hair tightly.

"Oh hurry up and make sense already." The Obelisk muttered tiredly watching the teen's pace quicken considerably,

"Like I just said – Yoko's spirit – is in the MIRROR!" Jaden practically shouted at the older boy,

"Well, why don't you, Jaden. You go and grab a cute little net, and go catch her spirit in that mirror, keep it in a jar – then catch Yoko's possessed body and make her eat her spirit!" Zane seethed impatiently.

"That's an amazing plan!" Jaden said gobsmacked. He began to applaud Zane, "Now I know why you're top of the school, first class really..." Zane raised a hand to his face in disbelief.

"And I no longer have any doubts as to if you belong in Slifer." The older teen grumbled, his forehead pulsing with annoyance.

"So, Zane have you got a net?" Jaden asked hopefully, looking at the Obelisk, who gave an exasperated sigh.

"Why...why do I even follow you on these farfetched missions?" The Obelisk groaned as he hugged himself against the cold. Sercretly, in the inner mind of Zane he knew the answer...he knew the possibilities..."Slacker, you couldn't have picked a _worse_ time to go here..." He whispered fearfully as he clung tightly to the trunk of a tree facing the Abandoned Dorm that lurched dangerously at him.

"Well we can't go in the day time, people would see and I need to learn in school." Jaden explained as he fastened his jacket higher up, gripping a borrowed torch tightly in one hand and a small dipping pond net in another.

"You don't learn at all!" Zane shot at him viciously, "You sit there and sleep your face off!" He added avoiding a direct look at the building.

"I know! And I'm not missing that for anything!" Jaden replied obstinately and Zane shook his head in disapproval. "Either way Zane we're-"

"Wait, wait, wait...who said anything about "we"?" Zane spat back shrewdly, giving Jaden an odd look,

"You're not going in with me? But I thought...you wanted to go see Yoko in the mirror?" Jaden spluttered out rather confused and indicated hopefully to the building.

"I do, yes I am curious, but I **REFUSE **to go back into that Dorm." Zane replied flatly, "End of argument." He added with an air of finality.

"But why?" Jaden asked him curiously, to him the Obelisk looked slightly paler than usual which was quite a feat.

"It's complicated and we don't have time, go on, get to the room you saw Yoko in and explore or something." Zane told Jaden loftily as he eyed up the old building warily. "Find treasure even with your little net."

"Fine then, I'll go and save Yoko by myself...using the net I'll have you know!" Jaden muttered and stepped towards the Dorm fearlessly.

"And Jaden...watch out." Zane called out to him before retreating behind the tree trunk, his back firmly planted against its trunk.

"I'll watch out! Don't _you _worry for a second about your _only _friends going into a creepy building! And watch out for what?" Jaden retorted back moodily, seeing that Zane did not reply he gave a disappointed sigh and made his way to the looming aged door.

"_I must be nuts letting a Slifer slacker go in there when I wouldn't...He'll be fine...Perhaps I should go after him – no it's only been a few seconds, and I know how that Dorm...No I'll just sit." _Zane thought guiltily as he waited, after a moment he caved into worry and peeked out from behind the trunk. Much to his surprise he saw many beams of light appearing in a bunch from the darkness of the forest.

"_Who in their right mind comes here at night? ... Well I can't say much for that either..." _Zane thought lightly as he felt the hairs across the nape of his neck prickle slightly_. _Squinting in the dark the figure stepped into the pale moonlight with an unmistakable hairstyle as Zane moved himself silently into a crouching position, "Chazz." He whispered aloud to no one in particular, striding across to the Dorm was the Obelisk Princeton.

"_Damn that Zane, where the hell are you..."_ Yoko muttered impatiently as she hugged herself in a bid to stay warm in the cold of the night. She had crouched behind a dense bush forced to take cover from the patrolling guard that wandered frequently around the building, during her motionless sentry point, she had a long think, there was no way back...her other "self" had sent her here with that reason she had forgotten..._"I think it was to show me something...or have I just made that up...?"_ while frowning slightly she heard a low whisper,

"Slacker?"

Perking up, she shot her head out of the bush, noticing how dark it was save for the yellow glare of the Dorm's single light above the door. In front of the door was the single figure hissing out her name while retaining a cautious lookout, breaking free from her cover she scurried over quickly to the door,

"You took your time!" Zane grumbled as he beckoned her to follow in silence, he led her to the third window along the building and rapped on it quietly, a shadowed figure briskly unlatched it with an audible click. Zane grabbed the neck of her collar and pulled her roughly to into of the window hissing, "Climb in quick!"

"Alright already – geez..." Yoko grumbled as she strained to climb through the window efficiently, her movements stiff and clumsy from the cold. After dropping down to the floor clumsily Zane soon followed her, latching the window lock back in place, "Ya see...in my day, our windows didn't have locks – in fact they don't even open!" Yoko complained sharply as Zane continued to fiddle about with it.


	21. Black Paint

"Aw screw that window!" he muttered in annoyance and stormed away from it, leaving it unlatched but tightly sealed.

"Yea, you do that..." Yoko said sarcastically, Zane ignored her comment and proceeded through the room, Yoko tripped and bumped carelessly on the various chairs that were pulled out in awkward angles almost strategically planted in her way as Zane weaved between them effortlessly, "Hey don't your Dorm have maids or something to tidy up all your – oof!" Yoko groaned as she face planted onto the floor, with a great sigh she lifted her head up,

"Well aren't you a natural night owl." Zane commented dryly as he observed her with a bemused expression, and nudged her head with his foot, "Come on, get up already." He ordered impatiently,

"I would, if you weren't holding my foot." Yoko mumbled carelessly, as she started to pick herself up but there was definate, the feeling a hand clasped around her ankle.

"_I'm_ not holding your foot." Zane tutted with a snicker, his hands in plain view, Yoko's forehead creased in concern as she tilted her head sideways to see what was causing the pressure on her, a flicker of movement and a flash of fingers disappeared from view,

"So err yeah, explain to me why there was a hand holding my foot?" Yoko breathed out nervously as she scuttled to her feet rapidly, a hand ready to grab Zane's arm, should she feel the need to bolt.

"I dunno, must just be Lethys." Zane stretched and his broadening smirk was hidden by the dark, as the hairs on Yoko's arms and neck tingled with fear, they prickled against her skin apprehensively as the memory of the solid hand on her ankle replayed.

"Huh, some half dead story of a ghost isn't going to put me off..." she stated blandly, tightening her fists in an effort to feign bravery, her eyes warily watched the inky darkness of beneath the dining chairs and tables, "Let's go already." She said suddenly pulling Zane quicker than necessary to the door.

"What's the rush kid?" he snickered as she slammed the door closed behind them, feeling the smooth paint on the door, on her hands, she found this world incredibly eerie, back in her own...the place was a graveyard of furniture a desolate building of mystery. Yet here it was adorned with lavish materials and clearly of great wealth.

"I'm not a kid, I'll have you know." She hissed, Zane just gave a shrug and started to walk away, she gave a quick glance around her, the walls were furnished with photographs of duelists and duel monsters, each looking equally successful and smug.

"If you're done dawdling..." he drawled out, turning back to look at her, "And just for the record, one day I'll be up there." He said proudly following her gaze, "That's right, my spot will be higher than all of them and of course I'll have bested them by then."

"Yea, I'm sure you will." She agreed with disbelief, as she followed him obediently, "There's a place I want to go by the way."

"Tough, we're going MY way." He snorted stubbornly, and turned away from her,

"But I wanna go somewhere." She demanded sternly at his back,

"Deal with it..." he muttered without a second glance. She gave a hard frown and trailed him for a while, hoping for a turn of corners, as soon enough as Zane was occupied with describing the enormity of the area, she lightly stepped away and down a dark adjacent corridor, "_If he took a job as a tour guide he's do it fantastic...Rambles on for about forever...and about nothing." _she thought.On her tip toes she squinted at the golden numbers on each door, _"Damnit...I just noticed, I never knew the room number when that mirror "attacked" me...come to think of it...should I even go back to it, I might get eaten..." _ giving a small shiver. As a form of comfort she found herseld unknowingly imagining her friends, whom she depended on for a good part of her life,

"_You've already been eaten stupid girl." Seto said in a monotone giving her a good thumbs up with a beaming smile,_

"_Good point."_ With a sigh she trudged down the corridor, a hand trailing on the smooth walls, devoid of any strange etched markings that were in her time, _"So many things unexplained...to start with what touched my forehead, then how did I end up inside that mirror of a portal...and what the cards was that thing pretending to be me?"_

Feeling quite low, she gave a sigh and tottered off aimlessly, by sheer unluckiness as she walked, a door opened in front of her, a boy walked out, shutting it behind him quietly, he stretched lazily and began walking away quite oblivious to her. Holding her breath, she could feel the tingles on her skin of fear, if she was found out there'd be quite a load of trouble, something she could do without. The boy walked painfully slow away, his feet scraped the floor noisily as he shuffled along, when all of a sudden he stopped,

"Who's there?" he murmured blearily, his head snapping in her direction.

"_Damnit..." _Alarm bells rang noisily in her head as she said in a deeper voice, "It's just me Kenny, night." And she hurriedly paced past the sleepy boy, who she swore had his eyes closed and was busy sleep walking.

"Kenny? Isn't your room the other way?" With a horrible lurch at the awareness in his voice, Yoko muttered,

"Does it matter?" in annoyance, and sped up her walk until it was practically a silent sprint, she stopped as she reached the floor's banister overlooking the stair cases and entrance. Leaning over it she surveyed the surroundings, she was on the first floor, everyone was asleep, and she had no clue of where to go, it was a lost hope...

"So there you are."

Yoko heart gave an almighty jolt and broke out in a clammy sweat, _"It's all over"_ as the fine voice spoke, "_They'll lock me up for trespassing – and then they'll do strange tests on me because I don't belong here!" _spinning around and squinting she found the small boy she'd met earlier on, Joel.

"By the cards!...You gave me the BIGGEST heart attack ever!" she complained in annoyance as he looked sheepishly about, "What are you doing out here?" she questioned suspiciously after a moment,

"Well I was just taking a wander, I like it like now." he said dolefully indicating around them,

"Like what?" Yoko asked in confusion, glancing left and right, clearly nothing was happening of interest.

"The quiet, the noise of silence, it's really relaxing." He replied quietly, and inhaled deeply as if taking in the scents around him and relishing it.

"Right..." Yoko replied a crease of concern on her face as she suddenly found herself gaining an instant sliver of wariness about him, _"It's not every day I hear that kind of speak."_

"You know I've always liked this atmosphere," he told her looking fondly all around him, he put a hand on the smooth walls and seemingly ran his hand down it, almost lovingly and tender.

"You like...the quiet and dark?" Yoko said with a hint of surprise, herself being a lover of sunshine, and noise, the hustle bustle of life seemed a far cry from the night's silence.

"Yeah," he admitted mysteriously, _"Well...whatever floats your boats I assume, strange character I suppose, no wonder Zane picks on him..." _ Yoko thought with a pang of pity and guilt as she recognised this was the kid that nobody hung around with, holding her chin, she crossed her arms thoughtfully and nodded to herself with understanding as she put the pieces together.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked after a while of silence,

"Hm? Well I was with Zane, but he bored me so I'm on my own little mission." She said with a snide grin,

"Zane? Being boring? Wow, I never expected that..." the boy replied in mild surprise,

"Well why not? Anyone can be boring to be honest." She said casually,

"Yes... but it's ZANE, Zane is like the King of all Obelisks, the teachers worship him, the duel monsters are all under his command, girls want him, everyone in this school fears and adores-"

"Err...you sure this is the same Zane we're talking about, the Zane I know, is a reclusive, a lone wolf, speaks three words per sentence, and is an ignorant man who is stuck up his own backside." She reeled off easily from the top of her head and gave a chuckle as she thought about what Jaden would have had to add.

"Pardon me Yoko, but Zane is the party of the century essentially. He's the greatest student in this entire school, it's no lie. But he's also one of the greatest bullies, everyone turns a blind eye to it, because he's regarded so highly." Joel said eagerly to Yoko who was rather taken aback.

"_Boy does Zane grow into a moody poo later on..."_ she thought with a raised eyebrow, "It's funny 'cause he actually sounds like a fun person." She said with a small laugh, "You have quite the fact file on Zane to be honest, how'd you know so much?" she asked,

"It's hard not to, he's a talk of the school most days. He doesn't do much else than duel, no sports, no art, no-" He said with a shrug. Yoko suddenly had an idea rushing into her head,

"Say Joel...does anyone here like ballet?" she asked sweetly and smiled,

"There's actually a ballet class through the school." He replied instantly, and she pressed on eagerly,

"Anyone from Obelisk Blue attend?"

"Sure, there's a few of us from Obelisk blue, it's really interesting you know, and it's taught _very_ well." He told her with a small smile,

"Say...do you attend this ballet class?"

"Sure, why do you ask?" he said suspiciously, Yoko stammered slightly and muttered quickly,

"I'm only interested." She hurriedly began to fiddle with her hair as Joel stared blatantly at her direction. "What?" she snapped at him as nothing changed for a minute,

"You're from _Slifer Red_, what made you come here?" he squeaked looking avidly at her clothes, "And you're not wearing the uniform..."

"Yeaaa...This is getting complicated." Yoko mumbled with a heavy sigh, she ran a hand through her hair as she looked down at the navy blue carpet.

"How complicated? Even more complicated than this?"A voice said behind her. Feeling that immense sinking of her stomach, the air was trapped in her lungs as she turned round in the gloom. She could make out a slim boy, he approached her slowly,

"So what's with the midnight wanderings then kids?" his voice was unfamiliar, and she knew the dark would work to her advantage.

"N-Niro is that you?" Joel stammered out to him fearfully,

"That's right." The boy replied confidently, "So how about it...shall me and your friend take a little walk?" he said indicating to Yoko who half hid from view behind Joel,

"Hang on a minute...you knew I was here?" Yoko asked stepping towards him.

"Of course. I grew bored following you, so I decided to come out." He said with a shrug and leaned onto the white banister overlooking the entrance.

"Woah, woah woah. Following me?" Yoko echoed incredulously, "Whatever the hell possessed you?"

"Not a lot, it was Zane's idea of a prank, apologies for the ankle grabbing." He said and winked at her. Yoko stared blankly back at him,

"That's it? You're not going to drag me to Zane? Or to a teacher?" She said suspiciously, the teen gave a small chuckle.

"Zane's best friend or not, I have my own free will thank you very much." He said with a snicker, "But in all sensibility, you'll be in a lot of trouble for being here at this time. I'd suggest you leave." He recommended her sincerely and gave her a small bow.

Yoko found herself warming up to him, he was different from Zane, friendlier and no air of Obelisk ego. "I'll leave when I'm ready to, I'll be gone by next morning guaranteed." Yoko said giving him a nod. "But thanks."

"Suit yourself I guess." Niro replied lazily,

"But err yeah tell me what you were actually following me for?" Yoko replied with a slight edge to her tone, "It's sorta creepy."

"Tell me about me." The boy said with a large yawn, "Zane told me to follow you to spook you as he gave a tour, but you slipped away from him. He's not going to be pleased I'll tell you that." Niro gave a long stretch.

"Hey Joel, could you please show me your ballet classroom?" Yoko asked the boy behind her, as her main mission came flooding back to her.

"Sure!" Was the excited reply, Niro gave a small laugh.

"I don't know what you're looking for, but I'll be sure to remember you. I'll graduate one day and I'll think back, a Slifer girl challenged Zane. Hysterical!" He said lightly, giving her a large smile.

"Sure, you're not bad yourself, good luck duelling!" Yoko said kindly,

"To you to." Niro replied, and yawned again, "Well I'm off to bed now, in a bit Slifers." he walked away into a corridor and out of sight as they mumbled "Goodbye". Yoko thought to herself, _"Zane's best friend ey? Funny...I've not seen him or heard of him in my time line. Something must have happened..." _ She made a mental note to ask Zane if she ever got the chance.

"You coming now?" Joel called out to her from the dark.

"Right." She said feeling a cold chill down her back. She put her hand on the white banister and followed it to Joel, where they walked in silence down the stairs and round corners.

Eventually they reached a grand door, it was a magnificent piece of work, fairly new and polished. It was a pure white, milky coloured in the dark but the golden swirls of leaves and vines on it were as prominent as anything.

"Through here." Joel whispered and pushed against the door, it swung open slowly. Inside was a large room, it had glazed floors and large windows. Letting the moonlight in beautifully, on the pure white walls were glossy posters of the monster card, Cyber Tutu. For a monster she too was stunning, clearly defined muscles, a sweet pretty face and slim.

"She's my favourite." Joel admitted fondly looking up at the poster.

"I see." Yoko replied vaguely, she looked around the rest of the room, it was empty. Turning back around to Joel, she gave a small jump. There was the duel spirit of the Cyber Tutu, she stood besides Joel looking at him kindly, Yoko's knees almost caved in with surprise, Joel oblivious to all stared lovingly at the poster with a smile Yoko couldn't see.

Her eyes were fixated on the spirit, Cyber Tutu raised a finger to his lips and motioned Yoko to stay silent. But she needn't have done that. Yoko was rooted to the floor in a mixture of emotions. She could feel fear, apprehension and confusion, _"Is this it? Is this the core of everything? She must be the one causing it all..." _She felt as if her heart was working double time just to stem the fear creeping all over her, she'd seen a few duel spirits before, not a lot but a few times yes. They still scared her slightly, their intentions unknown, their values and community a mystery to the living.

The transparent monster faded away from Joel and came back into view besides Yoko. Who gave an almighty shudder, her breathing rate increasing as she twisted her head to the side, the Cyber Tutu's lips never moved from her kind and sweet smile, but her voice rang clear inside Yoko's head.

"_Do you see now? The way everybody treats him?...Such a talent he possesses but no one cares to harvest..."_ The duel spirit said sadly, her voice was surprisingly fine, it was so young sounding.

"Are you the one causing all this?" Yoko said aloud, her forehead beading with cold sweat. She took a wary step away from the spirit.

"Huh?" Joel turned round to her confused, but Yoko did not hear him. The Cyber Tutu looked across at Joel, causing Yoko to follow her line of sight,

"Erm, sorry mumbling to my self...hahaha..." Yoko said feigning her cheeriness and scratched her head nervously. Her hands were all sweaty and she wiped them hurriedly on her pants, and looked back at the duel spirit. Whose expression had switched to one of pity,

"_I did not do anything this is the will of that poor boy...I merely helped him." _She said quietly,

"_So you did do all this..." _Yoko thought to herself_, _"I don't understand Cyber Tutu...Why did you do this?" She whispered to the spirit, who now floated back to Joel's side. Who had sat himself down in front of the poster, staring at it in childish awe.

"_He asked me to." _She replied simply_,_

"I'll need more than that for an explanation!" Yoko shouted with anger at a surprised Joel, Cyber Tutustroked his head motherly with a faded hand and said to her calmly _"I'll show you the night of his death, now that you understand his surroundings."_

"But I –" Yoko began with a lurching feeling inside her stomach, _"I don't want to see a death thank you very much!"_

With a sickening emotion she felt herself being dragged backwards, yet her feet never left the ground.

The area around here seemed to be swabbed with water, as if it were a painting, the colours mixed together and swirled insanely. Yoko looked all around her the colours were gradually separating, this world of colours mashed together messily was giving her a head ache, she had no sense of gravity...no sense of direction – she had no idea where the floor was. Feeling so sick she clamped her eyes closed, and slapped her hands over her ears from the complete silence surrounding her. The blood rushing through her ears, the noise of the "sea" was better than no noise at all...

"_We're here."_

Opening her eyes slowly cautiously. Yoko found herself squinting at Joel, who was sat cross legged on the floor. Looking up at the poster, it seemed as if nothing had changed from her perspective.

"What's changed?" Yoko asked the duel spirit in confusion, but the Cyber Tutu had gone, feeling immensely apprehensive, she tapped Joel's shoulder. Or rather intended to, but instead her hand floated through him, with a yelp of horror, she jumped back a few feet her mouth agape in fear.

Looking at her hand, it looked normal, solid as anything as she felt it with her other, "Cyber Tutu what's going on! – JOEL? Can you hear me?" Yoko yelled at the boy down his ear, but he merely sighed longingly at the poster, stamping her foot in frustration she looked all around the room.

"Obsessed..." Yoko muttered and shook her head, she then turned around swiftly. She had heard noises, and so had Joel apparently, he rose to his feet hurriedly, and she scuttled to one side of the room though she was clearly unseen and couldn't be touched,

"_This is insane! – I assume I was in another time line but now this is the real timeline, which means it's my one..." _Yoko quickly thought to herself, _"It's not worth getting myself confused over this..." _she sighed...

At that moment, the door of the ballet room opened, a few tall boys entered, they stood by the door respectfully until the last figure entered. With a sinking feeling, Yoko already knew who it was before the figure even spoke...

"What a _surprise_...how did I know you were going to be here Joel?" The boy with dark blue hair said with an exasperated sigh, and tutted.

"W-what do you want?" Joel stammered nervously and flattened himself against the wall beneath the poster almost wishing it would swallow him whole, he did not bother to hide the fear etched on his face, that had the little colour drained from it.

"Me? I'm just here for a bit of entertainment." Zane said coolly, and ran a hand through his hair, the blue locks sweeping over his face,

"W-what entertainment?" The smaller boy squeaked out,

"Nothing much." Zane replied, and walked towards Joel, he stood in front of the poor boy, his shadow falling on the boy's pale face, that was beaded with sweat. The other few boys stood around them, forming a threatening semi circle.

"Z-zane?" Joel squeaked apprehensively into the silence. Zane grew a malicious smirk,

"Would you like me to tell you what I'm here for?" he said slyly, and paced left and right in front of him,

"Yes s-sir." Was the minute reply with a small nod.

"I just wanted a little fun..." The Obelisk drawled aloud, and stretched,

"What do you plan to do..." Joel muttered and bit his lip as words faltered him.

"I'm here to wreck your ballet room! – PARTY ON LADS!" Zane shouted raising his arms in the air triumphantly. Instantly the tranquil atmosphere was shattered by a number of Obelisk teenagers shouting loudly, each holding a few tins of jet black paint. They ran amok, into every direction, sloshing the paint carelessly onto the pale walls, shrieking with laughter as the oily substance streaked across the building.

Joel cried out in dismay as the various posters of Cyber Tutu became unrecognisable, the pretty face doused in slick paint. The walls had large stripes of black across them, everything once pristine and ivory white was now a charcoal pitch black. Joel dashed helplessly a few metres in one direction, then dashed in the other way, he was at a complete loss for actions, his mouth agape wailing distress as he surveyed the destruction of his sacred retreat.

He ran at an obelisk blue bravely grabbing their arm to plead, but they threw him off easily to the floor with a shout of laughter as his petite form slid a good distance. Yoko watched in horror as Zane stood there laughing hysterically at the cruelty, enjoying every moment of it, he was almost doubled up tears forming at his eyes as he savoured the scene. She ran towards one of the Obelisk' determine to bar his way, out stretching her arms with a yell as he stormed to her, but he just passed through... _"There's nothing I can do...Oh Joel..." _Yoko thought, immense pity and sadness building up inside her. _"This is insanity! – Oh Zane how could you be such a bully..." _She sighed deeply turning to face her future friend.

He was a completely different person.

"_Please Zane_!" Joel cried aloud. He had stopped chasing the Obelisks and had stopped to catch his breath, his chest fluttering quickly. "And what if I don't?" was the amused reply. Joel dropped down onto his knees by Zane's feet, sobbing to the floor pitifully, Zane stopped laughing for a minute, and looked down at him.

"Stop did you say?" He said with the false air of surprise.

"YES! PLEASE ZANE – MAKE IT STOP!" Joel pleaded and looked up at Zane with his with red tearful face, which only served to amuse the bully further.

"Let me consider that...No...I don't think I will – serves you right for taking my Cyber Phoenix card!" Zane snarled down at him with a flash of anger and struck at him, sending the boy crashing to the floor,

"I never – no – _please_ stop!" Joel babbled pitifully as he lay on the floor holding his cheek in pain. Zane posed in a thinking position, his face straight and unmoving,

"**NAH**! - I'm enjoying it too much!" The Obelisk cackled his face breaking into a malicious smile, and Joel's form visibly sank down in dejection. It was such a state of chaos that Yoko considered throttling Zane the next time they met. "Hey throw us a tin!" he ordered to someone. A moment later he caught a tin of paint that was sent in his direction. He threw the lid of it to the floor, where Joel saw it, looking up in horror Zane looked positively maniacal in the pale moonlight. The cruel smirk complimenting the darkness in his heart greatly.

"**NO**!" Joel shouted leaping towards the tin of paint in Zane's hands. But Zane kicked him in the stomach as he leapt, where Joel fell crashing to the floor. His jump only served to knock the tin slightly, some of it splashed messily onto Zane's sleeve staining it instantly.

"Argh! Look what you've done!" Zane thundered angrily with hiss, without a second thought he whipped around and threw the paint violently across Joel's beloved poster, in fact it was the only one that wasn't touched yet.

Joel was on his feet, his mouth agape in horror, he was frozen to the spot, his hands shook as he raised them to touch the poster, the young boy's eyes widened in shock as he absorbed the situation. The poster was clearly ruined and beyond repair, all that was not smeared in greasy black paint was a section of the monster's hand and almost a quarter of her face.

As Zane had threw the paint high, it had oozed down greasily enveloping the rest of its colourful picture. Zane raised an eyebrow to this reaction, he looked from the boy to the wrecked poster and grew a sneer with a proud chuckle,

"And to think, to completely satisfy me for the loss of my card...I just need to do one...more...thing." The slender boy said lowly. Zane slipped his hand under the poster's centre and gripped it. In a flash Joel had seized his arm tightly with slim fingers and was snarling viciously,

"GET OFF MY POSTER – DON'T YOU DARE – **DON'T YOU DARE**!" He roared his eyes wide with fear, his expression beyond one of comprehension.

"Ha! For a small runt you've got A LOT of nerve." Zane snarled not showing the slightest hint of fear or regret. Joel did not move a muscle, his face was stony, glaring deep hatred for teen. "But I'll tell you this Joel." He said quietly, and leaned down to the boy's ear and whispered, "I. Don't. Care." Each syllable was laden with cruelty as Zane rolled his eyes away from him.

Joel's fingers dug into the sleeve as his anger increased, his teeth were bared as the bully continued,

"Oh and another thing – Don't, do not touch me." Zane said almost casually and snatched his arm away, his eyes were so dark and relaxed, pools of cruelty and ego grew in them. Yoko practically felt he was the bringer of evil and all sins on the world. He knocked the small, frail boy to the floor effortlessly with a deliberate elbow to his face,

"ZANE!" Joel cried from the floor, his hand out stretched, his other nursing a bruised eye.

"What?" Zane replied loftily, his hand still gripped onto the poster.

"Don't!" He cried aloud, he was on the floor surrounded by sneering teenagers all led by one.

"What? Oh – you mean don't do _this_?" Zane questioned with a small grunt of effort, he tore the poster from the bottom. Because the poster was so tightly pinned at the edges, the tear became a long strip of poster running all the way to the top where it separated completely. Zane threw the torn piece of poster to the floor where it crumpled gracefully, Joel's breathing turned shallow as he watched it fall. He knew, he _knew_ there was a spirit living there...and now she had no home.

"Dude that was class!"

"Haha who's the man Zane?"

"You're such a woman kid – stay down there and cry! Hahaha"

"Go back home kid – you don't belong on this planet!"

"So Joel, have we learnt not to steal from me again?" Zane asked coldly, walking up to the curled up form on the smudged floor, and he nudged it with snicker.

"I-I- never...never s-stole, from y-you." Joel choked out amidst his tears.

"Yeah, yeah...heard it all before." Zane said tiredly putting his hands in his pockets.

"B-but I never!" Joel screamed at him, looking up at the tall teenager.

"Look I don't care what the hell you say! Thought I made it clear – and I don't even care if you exist! Just **stop** embarrassing Obelisks – I have a reputation and you're a great fat dirty smudge on it." Zane told him with disgust, his hands out stretched as he spoke,

"Haha ruining us you are Joel!"

"Silly wuss!"

"Y-you-you-" Joel stammered angrily, he spoke directly to Zane, who maintained constant eye contact, the sharp grey boring into the soft brown.

"Look Joel, do us ALL a favour and just _disappear_ from view. You are a real eyesore." The teenager said without a hint of humour and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Yeah eyesore!"

"Ey- pack it in!" Zane barked sharply growing tired of the repetition , "Eurgh, I've had enough of this place – catch you later Joel! And I mean literally!" And he laughed deeply as he slid his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah- yeah! See you tomorrow you dweeb!"

"Pfft crawl back to your rock ya toad!"

"Hahaha Or maybe, you should avoid us catching you Joel, only for your best interests," Zane finished with a large smirk as he gave the utterly trashed room one last final glance.

He led the way out of the ballet classroom, the door held open for him by his followers, who chanted Zane's name continuously. Joel had his head on the floor, crying bitterly, his wails echoing loud and clear, Yoko made to walk towards him to give him a form of comfort. But she saw and heard this image for only a second longer, before the colours of the place bled once again, into one another to form a new image.

Feeling so tearful and slightly nauseous, Yoko rubbed at her eyes with her arms to stem the onslaught from her eyes. For ahead of her now was the small boy, inside the wrecked ballet room but in his hands he held a frightful item.

Yoko gave a sharp intake of breath as the pale moonlight cast the thick rope into an ominous black snake boding ill, it twisted and turned in his hands maliciously. She clasped her hands to her mouth as Joel artfully threw the rope towards the ceiling, it arced over gracefully to drop down to the bottom.

"_Do you see?"_ The Cyber Tutu whispered eerily into Yoko's ear. The teenager's throat was parched, her mouth ran dry as she could not bear to watch, yet her eyes were glued to the scene of their own accord.

By now, Joel had formed a tight knot at the bottom with the two ends of rope, he had to stand on tip toes with hands out stretched to finish it. His hands were sweaty, his face paler than usual, the tear stains down his cheeks. "One last dance." He breathed out so quietly, Yoko had almost thought she imagined it, he gave the rope a sad glance. He deftly stepped away from the rope, he unbuttoned his heavy Obelisk uniform and threw it with his shoes to the side. In a vest and his black pants he began to dance.

She was no expert but the arc of his feet, the poise he held himself in while his leg extended behind him in an arc, his arms thrown behind his head. Her mild surprise at his fit physique, he weren't no scrawny reject, he was lean, clearly muscled and beyond talented. She could tell he had extraordinary skill for a young boy. His face showed no strain or pressure, but strangely blissful, as he leapt around the room confidently, creating multiple pirouettes in the air and on the floor.

At the end of his 2 minute performance, he slid to the floor, his legs splayed artistically, his arm's open wide, the angle of the wrist, each detail was to a perfection. "That was amazing." Yoko sighed, she had been enthralled by the performance, unable to tear her eyes away...

"_Indeed." _Thespirit faded into view beside Joel, who was busy picking up his uniform to dress.

"Am I right, that you're exacting revenge on my time line because of his wasted talents?" Yoko asked bitterly, turning to the attractive duel spirit.

"_Close...you're almost there." _The spirit replied lightly, and faded away from view without so much as a hint. Yoko shook her head slowly in confusion, _"Duel spirits...never say anything straight do they?" _She questioned herself inwardly knowing the answer already.

Joel was now fully dressed as an Obelisk, he swept his hair out of his face into a side fringe, the slifer teenager widened her eyes. _"He's not bad half looking! – If only for his bruises and that __Zane__." _She spat his name out in venom. _"He's not getting forgiven."_ Yoko snarled aloud lowly.

"_Shall I let you hear his thoughts?" _Cyber Tutu asked Yoko gently, quelling her initial flare of anger and disgust.

"Huh? Why would you do that?" Yoko asked suspiciously, turning to the spirit. _"Rotton draw! – She knows what I think?"_

"_My apologies...his thoughts are only what I hear...our bond was unique." _The monster said sadly, her expression down cast and her eyes averted.

"Are you trying to tell me he can see duel spirits?" Yoko asked briskly. She was determined to get answers before the spirit decided to fade.

"_I will explain later..." _The spirit whispered mystically, her gaze down towards the floor.

"No - you're staying here!" The teenager snapped at the monster, a furious look of determination etched on her face. Cyber Tutu looked up at her, her aquamarine eyes dull with sadness. Or Yoko assumed aquamarine, her head piece hid the true colour...Feeling a tad embarrassed at her outburst, the teenager remained silent, waiting for the reaction.

"_You are still so young Yoko..."_ She murmured eventually. The Slifer was taken aback by the calm statement, but it was no answer for her question. As she opened her mouth to speak, the spirit faded away much to her annoyance,

"_Grr...stupid spirit fading away again! Would it kill you to stop that once in a while?" _Yoko thought moodily, looking up around the ceiling, half expecting the monster to return. Returning her gaze towards Joel, who had been staring at the foreboding make shift noose, her eyes felt as if they had been pierced with a blast of air. Blinking a few times hurriedly, she heard a small voice. Mad as it seemed...she span wildly on the spot searching from the source as the voice grew louder,

"Just jump up..." it said hoarsely.

"What?" Yoko exclaimed the hairs on her skin prickling apprehensively. The familiar voice grew louder, the words clear.

"If I just jump and hold it...it'll all be be over...no more Zane, no more taunts, no more pain...I don't have to see you suffer anymore my sweet-"

"_My sweet?" _Yoko thought hurriedly, _"Who's this then?"_ Steeling herself not to think but to listen she heard more of the doleful thoughts.

"-we won't be bullied anymore. Your gracious beauty and emotions will be with me forever. I know you can hear me...I just wish to see you for one more time...You may weep over my choice, but I won't change it. I'll do something for myself for once...How am I supposed to be happy? Am I supposed to be happy? All I ever wanted... it all came with a price. Your love..._my love_...my life is the price."


End file.
